


New Paths

by KineticKid



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 76,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow just saw Tara as a friend... Oz came back, she chose him.  Buffy drops Riley, and pursues the blonde Wiccan.  How things should have been...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Buffy stops in surprise as she sees Willow curled up in a chair, talking with a blonde girl. For some reason, she eases behind a pillar and watches them for a few minutes. Her eyes inexplicably drawn to the blonde Willow is talking to, inhaling sharply as she catches a glimpse of deep blue eyes. Seeing the way she’s looking at Willow, Buffy feels a streak of sadness go through her. Looking down at the floor for a few minutes, she silently wonders why she’s feeling sadness, when she doesn’t even know this woman. 

Shaking her head, Buffy quickly turns away and heads out the door to think about these new and unexplained feelings.

***

“Oz is back.” Willow explains quietly to Buffy. “He has control of the wolf, and he wants to get back together.”

Buffy blinks in surprise at her best friend. “But what… What about Tara?” Buffy finally finishes after a few seconds. She looks intently into her best friend’s eyes, seeing the surprise and confusion registered there.

“What about Tara?” Willow blinks trying to understand what Buffy’s asking.

“I kind of thought you two were…” Buffy shrugs, swallowing hard as she thinks about the few times the two Wiccans had gotten with the group, seeing the way Tara would look at Willow. Never having really noticed Willow giving the same looks back, but figuring maybe her best friend was better at hiding her feelings, Buffy didn’t say anything. 

“We were what, Buffy?” Willow looks intently at her best friend, wondering what she’s trying to say, the confusion obvious in her eyes.

“I thought you two were dating.” Buffy finally whispered, watching as shock and surprise cross her best friend’s face.

“We’re just friends, Buffy. No dating there!” Willow shakes her head vehemently. “Remember, boy’s town!” 

Buffy nods her head, looking down at her clasped hands. “Tara may have thought there was something there, Willow. If you’re getting back together with Oz, maybe you should just stop by and let her know.” Buffy finally whispers before standing up and walking out of the room, her heart breaking at the thought of the quiet, kind Wiccan that’s probably going to have her heart broken by her best friend. Silently wishing there was something she could do.

***

Tara feels the tears come to her eyes as she sets the candle Willow had given her on the nightstand. Slowly walking to the window, she watches as the redhead climbs in the van with Oz and drives away. 

“You should know better, Tara. You thought you found a person to practice with, and possibly have a relationship with. Things are never that simple for you.” Tara shakes her head gently as she wipes the tears from her face and closes the drapes. Turning and looking at the candle, Tara slowly changes into her sleepwear. Climbing in the bed, she continues to look at the flame of the candle before blowing it out and turning her back on the item, going to sleep.

***


	2. Chapter 1

Buffy sighs as she looks at Riley. Things have been tense between them since the night of the Lowell House incident. She had come to the realization that all it was between them was sex. Good sex, but sex just the same, silently wondering to herself if all the men just liked the missionary position, or if she just happened to hook up with those guys. Remembering the argument after the incident where he had bitched that he preferred to be in charge, she had went off on him that she would like some variation in their sex lives. Since that comment they had barely spoken, let alone done anything else. 

Letting her eyes drift around the Bronze, they light on the back of a familiar looking blonde woman. Watching Tara intently, she notices when a tall dark-haired woman sits down across from her, placing a drink in front of Tara. Stiffening slightly at the sight, Buffy realizes that Tara is obviously out on a date, dragging her eyes back to Riley, Buffy growls under her breath. 

Riley watches Buffy for a few minutes, wondering how to bring up to her that they just weren’t working. He had finally come to the realization that he didn’t like a real strong woman, and she would always want to be the one in charge. She would never let him be the ‘man’ in the relationship, and that was something that he needed. 

Buffy picks up her drink and takes a sip of the soda, her eyes drawn back over to the table Tara’s sitting at, watching as the two women stand up, walking out onto the dance floor. Seeing Tara blushing lightly, Buffy can’t help but smile at the obvious embarrassment of the Wiccan. When she notices Tara stiffen as the other woman drags her against her body, Buffy goes on alert, watching intently as Tara tries to put some space between them while they dance to the slow song. 

Riley frowns heavily as he notices Buffy looking at something behind him. “Buffy, we need to talk.” He finally tries to get her attention. When she grunts at him, her eyes sliding to him briefly before looking back towards the dance floor, Riley slams his hand down lightly on the table, smirking as Buffy’s eyes narrow and dart towards him. “We need to talk. I don’t think we’re working.”

Buffy leans towards him and growls quietly. “No, we’re not working. You’re a corn-fed Iowa boy that doesn’t have a lick of imagination. You’re a ‘yes’ man, Riley. You do whatever the government tells you, and I want someone that will compliment me. Not someone that will try and smother me. Goodbye.” Buffy stands and quickly strides out to the dance floor where Tara is starting to struggle more firmly as she tries to get out of the strong arms of her date.

Tara tries to get away from Jessie, the woman’s arms like a steel band around her waist, keeping her lodged tightly against the taller woman. “Please, J-Jessie.” Tara begs quietly, waiting and hoping that the woman will release her, without having to do magic to get away from her.

“I like dancing like this.” Jessie grins wickedly as she forces her thigh tighter against the blonde’s apex, forcing herself against the woman.

“She asked you nicely to let her go. Now I suggest you do as she asked.” Buffy growls angrily as she comes up to the two women. 

Tara looks surprised at the blonde slayer, feeling a surge of relief working through her body at the sight of the petite woman. 

“I don’t know who you think you are, but we’re out on a date, and I’ll say when it’s over.” Jessie growls down at the small blonde, smirking at her audacity. “What are you going to do? Kick my shins?” Jessie chuckles at the thought of the small woman hurting her.

“Tara, do you want to stay here with her?” Buffy questions softly, looking into scared blue eyes.

“N-no.” Tara shakes her head, begging Buffy to help her out of this situation that she had gotten herself into by allowing one of her friends to set her up with this blind date from hell.

Buffy nods her head, reaching up and pinches the nerve in the taller woman’s neck, making her right side go numb. “I suggest you get away from Tara, and not even think about talking to her again. If you see her coming towards you, you better cross the street and walk the other way, understand?”

Jessie hisses at the lack of feeling in her right arm. “You can’t tell me what to do!” Grunting loudly as the small blonde forces her down onto her knees, Jessie looks up in surprise at the violent hazel eyes looking down into hers.

“You don’t know me. And unless you want me to beat you to within an inch of your life, you’ll fucking listen to me.” Buffy growls as she stops her face just inches from the other woman’s face, ignoring the crowd that was gathering around them. “You stay away from Tara. If a woman wants to dance close, that’s fine. If she doesn’t, you damn well better respect her wishes. If I see you acting this way towards anyone again, I’ll break your fucking arm. Do it a third time, I’ll break your neck, understood?” Buffy snarls in her face, her nose flaring with her anger.

Jessie swallows hard and whimpers as the small fingers dig strongly into her shoulder, causing her an unimaginable amount of pain. “Understood.” 

“Good.” Buffy releases the woman, and turns to urge Tara towards the exit. “Did you leave anything at the table?”

“N-no.” Tara shakes her head as her whole body starts to shake as what happened starts to seep into her conscious mind. “Th-thank you.” Tara finally murmurs as Buffy urges them out of the Bronze.

“You’re welcome. What were you doing there with that Neanderthal, anyway?” Buffy questions as she keeps her hand proprietarily at the middle of Tara’s back as they walk towards the campus.

“B-blind date.” Tara admits quietly after a few minutes, realizing there was no sense in denying the fact that she was on a date, the way her and Jessie had been dancing, it was obvious they were there together.

“I would say whoever set you up on that blind date needs their ass kicked.” Buffy conversationally states, letting her hand slide to clasp Tara’s elbow gently. “Hold up for a second.” Buffy murmurs quietly as she quickly turns down the alleyway that they were passing.

Tara watches confused for a second, before she notices the vampire getting ready to feed on a struggling young man. Sharpening her senses, Tara keeps an eye out, to make sure no vampires sneak up on her while Buffy goes to take care of the vampire.

“That really isn’t a smart thing to do in this town.” Buffy conversationally explains as she walks up to the vampire, watching his yellow eyes turn towards her. “Maybe you should let the guy go, and take on something more… appetizing?” Buffy raises an eyebrow as she runs her hand down her side, smirking as the vampire drops his meal and heads towards her, growling. “I suggest you get home, guy. Stay to well lighted, and preferably well populated areas.” Buffy points towards the end of the alley from where she’d come. 

“Don’t bother going anywhere, boy. When I’m done with this slip of a girl, I plan on eating you.” The vampire smirks as he goes to pounce on Buffy.

“GET OUT OF HERE!” Buffy yells as she ducks the wild swing from the vampire, nailing him in the ribs with a hard right as he goes by, spinning around and kicking him hard in the back, dropping him down to the ground.

Tara keeps an eye open as she turns back from the man running away to watch as Buffy fights the vampire quickly and violently, noticing the anger that seems to seep from Buffy’s pores as she literally pounds on the vampire before staking him. 

Buffy snarls her nose as she brushes the dust off her clothes, striding out of the alleyway, silently urging Tara to continue their walk towards campus.

“Are you o-okay?” Tara finally questions after ten minutes as they draw nearer the campus.

“I’m fine.” Buffy turns questioning eyes on Tara. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Tara shakes her head and looks down at the ground as they walk across the campus grounds towards her dorm. “You seemed a-angry.” Tara finally admits quietly.

“Maybe because I am.” Buffy mutters as she opens the door to the Wiccan’s dorm, silently following her up the stairs towards her room, curious about the Wiccan’s room, having never been there before. 

“W-why?” Tara questions softly as she unlocks the door and switches on the overhead light, stepping aside to allow Buffy into her room. “Would you l-like some j-juice or water?” Tara nervously wrings her hands looking at the slayer.

“Water, if you don’t mind.” Buffy looks around, noticing the twinkling white Christmas lights around the room, the candles spread out around the surfaces, and the tasteful pictures hanging on the wall. “How did you get lucky enough to have a single?” Buffy finally questions, relaxing slightly.

“I don’t know.” Tara looks towards Buffy, grinning briefly before opening the small refrigerator and pulling out a water and juice. Handing the water to Buffy, Tara leans down to untie her shoes. “You c-can have a seat, Buffy.” Tara looks up glancing towards the bed. 

Buffy nods her head and moves the short distance to the double bed, sitting down on the edge as she unscrewed her water, taking a sip as she watches Tara slide her boots off before sitting in the chair. “How have you been doing?” Buffy questions quietly, watching the blonde intently.

“Okay.” Tara looks up, a small smile crossing her face. “Better now.” Tara chuckles, blushing lightly. “Thanks for s-saving me.” Tara whispers.

“I believe you already thanked me once.” Buffy allows a smile to cross her face. “But you’re welcome. Maybe you should look for your own dates, though.” 

Tara shrugs looking down. “I don’t have much b-better luck picking someone out myself.” Tara sighs quietly. 

“What’s your luck been like?” Buffy questions raising an eyebrow, wondering if the blonde feels like talking.

Tara looks up in surprise at Buffy questioning her about her love life. Blinking a couple times in surprise, she blushes lightly. “Well, I guess my first g-girlfriend I did okay with.” Tara shrugs watching as Buffy gets this inquiring look on her face. “Do y-you really w-want to hear this?” Tara looks at the slayer with surprise obvious on her face.

“Yes, I do.” Buffy nods her head, smiling encouragingly at the Wiccan. “I want to see which one of us has the shittier luck with our love lives.” Buffy jokes, her eyes twinkling.

Tara stares in surprise at the slayer, before laughing quietly. “And what does the w-winner… or maybe I should say l-loser, get?” 

“Ohh, we’re going to make a bet on this, huh?” Buffy relaxes even more. Toeing off her shoes, she pulls her feet up on the bed to sit cross-legged across from the Wiccan. “By being the winner/loser as the case may be, I’m assuming whoever has the shittier love-life wins, correct?” Buffy raises an eyebrow questioningly at the Wiccan.

“Correct.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, relaxing the more Buffy relaxes. 

“First off, did Willow tell you anything about my assorted love-life?” Buffy raises an eyebrow in question at Tara.

Tara’s smile backs off somewhat, but doesn’t disappear completely. “No. She d-didn’t t-talk a lot about your g-guys’ personal life.” Tara admits, shaking her head. 

“Sorry.” Buffy frowns when she notices Tara smile dim at her comment.

“That’s okay.” Tara shakes her head, trying to relax again. “One of m-my specialties.” Tara admits quietly, watching as Buffy looks questioningly at her again. “Liking s-straight women.” 

Buffy slowly nods her head in understanding. “Have you talked to her since…” Buffy trails off not knowing what to say.

Tara nods her head slowly. “I r-ran into her a couple weeks ago.” Tara admits softly. “She s-seems happy.” 

“Yeah, she does.” Buffy admits nodding her head in agreement. “Come on, now. Let’s hear about your love life so we can compare notes.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “We still h-haven’t decided on what the winner gets.” Tara laughs as Buffy starts to think about it. 

“What would you like if you win?” Buffy questions, tilting her head at the woman. 

Tara purses her lips in consideration, trying to think of something. “That’s a hard decision.” Tara finally whispers, a crooked grin crossing her face. “How a-about a normal d-date with a b-beautiful w-woman?”

Buffy chuckles and shakes her head, her heart picking up speed at the thought, wondering if Tara would consider her beautiful. “Going back to blind dates already?” Buffy raises an eyebrow at Tara, laughing quietly. 

“W-well, maybe y-you could be nearby, just in case?” Tara suggests, grinning.

Buffy nods her head silently in agreement, while thinking to herself that maybe she would be closer than the Wiccan would realize. “Deal. If you win, I’ll find you a ‘normal’ date with a beautiful woman. No psycho’s allowed.”

“Thank you.” Tara laughs, figuring the slayer is joking. “What about you?” 

Buffy just grins wickedly and shakes her head. “I’ll tell you what I want, afterwards.” Buffy waves towards the Wiccan. “Come on, spill!”

Tara raises an eyebrow in question at the slayer before finally shrugging and starting to talk about her love-life. “Well, m-my senior year of high school Kristine and I dated for roughly six months secretly, b-before her p-parents shipped her off to a private school.”

Buffy looks at Tara in surprise. “They shipped her off because you two were dating?”

“Partly.” Tara blushes darkly. “They kind of c-caught us in the m-middle of…” Tara looks down, embarrassed.

“Oh.” Buffy breathes out the word, giggling. When Tara looks up in surprise, Buffy shrugs. “I know it had to be embarrassing as hell at the time, but isn’t it sort of funny now?” Buffy waves her hand around, a big grin crossing her face. “Thank God that didn’t happen to me, but just thinking about it…” 

Tara blushes even darker, shaking her head as a quiet laugh escapes. “I guess it is s-sort of funny now.” Tara admits, looking back up. “Goddess knows it wasn’t at the time.” Tara shakes her head quickly. “Especially when my f-father found out. I w-wasn’t allowed to g-go anywhere again after that.” Tara admits softly. 

Buffy frowns at the woman, noticing the slight paling of her features when she mentioned her father. Watching as Tara seems to shake off whatever it was that was bringing her down, Buffy sighs quietly in relief.

“Next one was pretty much a one m-month deal with another girl here in college. I believe she was just experimenting. Wanting t-to know what it was l-like with another girl. I dated a few other women for a while, but nothing serious.” Tara shrugs before taking a sip of her apple juice. “Next was W-willow. Which obviously, was all one-sided and tonight’s date with Jessie.” Tara sighs as she finishes her re-counting of her dating/love life.

Buffy nods silently. “I’m sorry about Willow. She honestly didn’t have a clue that you liked her.” Buffy admits softly.

“I f-figured that out.” Tara shrugs, relaxing a little more. “I th-thought there may be s-something there, but I was wrong. How about you?”

Buffy groans and falls over on her side on the bed after replacing the lid on the empty bottle. “I’m going to start with the most recent and work my way backwards.” Buffy explains before turning on her back to look up at the ceiling, crossing her legs and holding her empty bottle on her stomach. “Riley. Government soldier, and Mr. I Have To Be In Charge. Very sexually active, but very unimaginative. He liked one position, and that was it.” Buffy explains quietly as she lifts a hand up to brush a loose hair from her forehead. “We broke up tonight at the Bronze.” Buffy turns to look at Tara as she hears the Wiccan inhale. 

“I’m sorry, Buffy.” Tara frowns heavily at the slayer.

“It wasn’t your fault, Tara.” Buffy smiles at her for a few moments before continuing. “Then we have Parker Abrams, the one night wonder that was a complete loser. All he wanted to do was add a notch to his bed post. I tried to date a ‘normal’ guy in high school, Scott Hope, but I think I kind of scared him off.” Buffy growls quietly as she thinks about Parker, before relaxing as she considers how to bring up Angel. “And, the last person for me to talk about is Angel.” Buffy shakes her head as she shifts to look at Tara. “Just to let you know, he was… is a vampire.” Seeing the shock cross Tara’s face, Buffy blushes lightly. “Yeah, yeah, I know. But he has a soul. Seems when he was all evil, he took the life of a gypsy clan’s favorite daughter. Needless to say they cursed him with a soul.” Buffy sighs heavily as she plays a finger over the cover on the Wiccan’s bed. “Well, as it would happen, the curse had a clause on it.”

Tara tilts her head watching Buffy. “Unfortunately, most curses do. That’s why they’re curses.” Tara explains quietly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t m-mean to interrupt.” Tara looks apologetically at the slayer.

“That’s okay, Tara.” Buffy smiles at the woman for a moment, before slowly continuing. “Anyway, Angel and I had been seeing each other for a while. On my seventeenth birthday, I went to his place. Needless to say he lost his soul after we made love.” Buffy whispers, her eyes distant as she remembers that time. “The clause was that if he had one moment of complete happiness, he lost his soul. So, my birthday, my first time, and he lost his soul.” Buffy shakes off the remembrance of that time. “He killed quite a few people, including our computer teacher, Jenny Calendar, who happened to be a member of the Kalderash Gypsy clan that originally cursed Angel with a soul. She was going to try and restore his soul, but he killed her. Eventually after fighting against him and the rest of the Aureales clan that was left, Willow was able to restore his soul, but not before he had started what would be the end of earth as we know it. I had to stab him and send him to hell.”

“Oh, my Goddess.” Tara murmurs, staring at Buffy in shock. Not being able to imagine having to kill someone you loved.

Buffy sighs quietly and nods her head. “Yeah, it was shit. I ran away from home and everyone after that. Willow assumed that the spell didn’t work, and I didn’t have the heart to tell her that it did, just that it was too late. He came back from Hell. Something about the PTB needed him here on earth, about five or six months later, which was like centuries in hell.” Buffy slowly runs a hand through her hair as she shifts to sit on the bed again. “I was stupid and hid his being back from everyone for a while. Needless to say, I wasn’t the most popular person at that time. He eventually helped us to defeat the Mayor, then went to LA, where he’s working now still on the path to redemption.” Buffy shakes off the sadness that had settled on her, smiling sadly at Tara. “So, I won, right?”

“Hand’s down.” Tara agrees quietly, feeling sad for the slayer. “I’m sorry, Buffy. That’s a hell of a thing to happen.”

Buffy sighs quietly, nodding her head in agreement. “Yeah, it was. But that’s my life.” Buffy slowly smiles. “Well, I should do another patrol before heading back to the room. Are you doing anything this weekend?” Buffy questions after she pulls on her shoes, tossing her empty water bottle in the trash as she makes her way to the door. 

“No.” Tara blinks in confusion at the slayer. “Why?”

“I’m going to see about getting you a normal date for tomorrow. I’ll call you with the details.” Buffy grins as she opens the door and slips out, chuckling as she hears Tara sputtering behind her. 

“B-b-but I d-d-didn’t win.” Tara mutters finally hopping up off the chair and walking to the closed door, opening it to stick her head out, watching as the slayer trots down the stairs. “Who are you planning on hooking me up with, Buffy?” Tara whispers as she shuts the door, the surprise and shock obvious on her face. Sighing quietly, Tara gathers her toiletries kit to get ready for bed.

***


	3. Chapter 2

Buffy whistles as she folds the laundry that her mother dropped off beside her.

Joyce looks at her daughter in confusion as she whistles, only stopping when she laughs and smiles, before she goes back to whistling again. “Why are you in such a good mood? Do you have a date with Riley or something?”

“Nope. Riley and I broke up last night.” Buffy said looking up and grinning hugely at her mother. 

“And that’s cause for you to be this happy?” Joyce drops down in the chair across from Buffy, confused.

“Nope. That was cause for a big sigh of relief, after realizing he was useless and not what I wanted or needed.” Buffy admits, starting to frown. “Mom, I found someone I want to date. I don’t know if they want to date me, but I’m going to ask them out later.”

Joyce tilts her head and looks at Buffy questioningly. “And this person is…?” Joyce urges Buffy to explain who she wants to date.

Buffy blushes darkly as she finishes folding a pair of jeans. “You’re probably going to freak on me.” Buffy admits quietly as she picks up an old t-shirt and folds it. “It’s a girl… woman at the college.” Buffy finally admits after a few minutes of folding laundry.

Joyce blinks at her daughter, her brain not quite understanding what Buffy said. “Huh?” Joyce finally questions.

Buffy bites her lip and looks up at her mom. “I’m going to ask a woman out on a date.” Buffy whispers before watching the stunned surprise cross her mother‘s face, before she frowns at her. 

“Buffy…” Joyce shakes her head, as she frowns deeply. Not knowing what to say to her daughter, she just stares at her. 

“Don’t take this wrong, mom. But I’m not asking your permission.” Buffy states calmly. 

Joyce just stares at her daughter, wondering when she had decided she wanted to date women. Not really knowing how she feels about the thought of Buffy dating another woman, she decides on not saying anything, as that may be the best thing right now. 

“She’s a wonderful young woman that goes to college with me. She and Willow are… were… Hell I don’t know if they still are or not, but they were friends. Tara liked Willow, but Willow didn’t have a clue.” Buffy shrugs her shoulders as she looks down. “I kind of liked Tara from the moment I saw her, but with her liking Willow and my dating Riley, I just sort of ignored my feelings until last night when Tara ended up needing some help.” Buffy finishes folding the laundry and runs a hand through her hair. “You’d like her mom, if you give her a chance. She’s quiet, extremely shy, has this adorable stutter and knows about me being the slayer. She’s also a Wiccan, as in is actually able to do spells and the like.”

Joyce silently listens to Buffy talk about the young woman she’s going to ask out on a date. Sighing quietly, Joyce looks down at her clasped hands. “It’s your life, Buffy. I can’t make you do something you don’t want to. Just… be careful.”

Buffy nods her head, smiling briefly. “Thanks, mom. Now all I have to do is figure out what to do as a date, that isn’t going to freak her out.” Buffy sighs as she thinks. “I can’t take her to the Bronze, especially after last night. Going out to dinner and a movie is so cliché.” Buffy mumbles to herself, starting to frown.

“Picnic, honey.” Joyce suggests softly. When she sees Buffy look at her questioningly, Joyce smiles gently. “Take her on a picnic. Get a blanket, a bottle of sparkling apple cider, finger sandwiches, strawberries, that type of thing. Maybe a single pretty flower to give to her, if you think she’d like it.”

Buffy blinks and slowly nods her head, a big grin coming across her face. “That’s a brilliant idea. I need to get a basket to carry everything in, a blanket, the food together…” Buffy’s mind starts whirling as she glances up at the clock, seeing it’s almost 11:00 am. “Maybe a late lunch, I need to call her…” Buffy jumps up, starting to pace.

“Calm down, honey.” Joyce can’t help but laugh at her daughter’s nervousness. “Go call her and set it up. I’m going to go up to the attic and see if I can’t dig out that picnic basket along with a blanket you can use. I have stuff to fix for sandwiches, but I don’t have anything else. You may want to stop at the store and pick up some different fruits to put in the basket while you’re there, along with something to drink.” 

“Thank you, mom.” Buffy quickly strides towards her mom and hugs her quickly after Joyce stands up, getting ready to run upstairs. “I appreciate your help.”

“If you two make it to a fifth date, you better be sure to bring her by here for dinner.” Joyce narrows her gaze on her daughter. 

“I will.” Buffy grins hugely at the thought of her and Tara dating. “I gotta call her.” Buffy grabs her purse, digging around for the slip of paper that she had written the Wiccan’s phone number on. Finally exhaling the breath she’d unconsciously been holding she walks into the kitchen, grabbing the cordless phone and walking out on the back porch, sitting down on the steps before dialing the number.

“Hello?” Tara answers the ringing phone with a hint of trepidation in her voice.

“Hi.” Buffy smiles at the sound of Tara’s voice. “Oh, this is Buffy.” Buffy smacks her head and rolls her eyes.

“I sort of f-figured that out.” Tara giggles quietly at the slayer. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, wonderful in fact.” Buffy runs a finger over the crack in the concrete as she thinks. “I’ve pretty much got everything set up for you and your date. You know that big oak tree out in the quad by the Art Department Building?” Buffy questions softly.

“You actually got me a date?” Tara whispers in shock. 

“Yes, I did.” Buffy smirks at the shocked tone in the Wiccan’s voice. “Do you know the tree I’m talking about?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tara blinks, plopping down on a chair beside the phone, her mind not functioning well, with it being in shock. 

“Good. Now, I need you to be there at 3:00 on the nose, okay?” Buffy can’t help the mischievous smile that crosses her face. “Can you do that?”

“Yes. I c-can.” Tara shakes her head to get out of the fugue state she’s in. “Buffy, why… what…?” Tara blinks in surprise.

“Dress casually and comfortably. Remember be there at 3:00 this afternoon, okay?” Buffy reiterates, making sure Tara understands.

“Are you going to tell me who m-my mystery date is?” Tara finally questions blinking, as she thinks for a few minutes. “And are you going to be somewhere c-close by in case she is a psycho?”

Buffy chuckles loudly at that. “Yes, I’ll be very close by. I promise. Trust me, she’s not a psycho. Though I guess some people would think she is, but she actually isn’t. My word on it.”

Tara sighs quietly, slowly nodding her head. “Okay. I’ll be there, but if this date is a dud, I’m giving up for the next couple years on finding someone, okay?”

“Don’t say that.” Buffy grumbles quietly. “You deserve to be happy. You’ve just had a run of bad luck. It’ll get better… I hope.” Buffy quirks her lip slightly. “Don’t forget, or I’ll come and hunt you down.”

“I won’t. Thanks, Buffy.” Tara finally whispers, surprised at the thought of the caring young woman that seems to have taken an interest in being her friend, and savior. 

“Don’t thank me yet.” Buffy laughs softly. “Bye, Tara.”

“Bye, Buffy.” Tara answers back equally as soft.

Buffy slowly disconnects the phone before hanging it back up. “Hope you like what I’m planning.” Buffy murmurs quietly before getting with her mom to gather what items she’ll need, along with a list for the store.

***

Buffy looks down at the blanket, with the food spread out and the glasses sitting beside the small ice container, with the apple juice chilling inside it. Looking down at her watch she sees it’s a little before 3:00 and starts looking towards where the dorms are, waiting to get a glimpse of Tara coming her way while she starts to pace back and forth. 

***

Tara looks at the clock, noticing it’s almost 3:00. Debating with herself for a moment, she finally runs a hand down her one pair of jeans and picks a piece of imaginary lint off her button down shirt, the navy blue color bringing out the depth in her eyes. Grabbing her keys and ID she tucks them in her pockets before taking a deep breath and walking out the door, towards the person Buffy has decided to set her up with as a blind date. 

Making her way quickly towards the large oak tree, Tara keeps her eyes lowered to where she can see far enough ahead of her to keep from running into anything, taking slow, deep, even breaths to keep from going crazy and becoming a complete basket case at this blind date. Wondering what the woman would look like, especially with Buffy picking her out. Allowing a small smile to cross her face at the thought of the beautiful, petite, slayer, Tara finally shakes her head. “That’s just what I need, a crush on another straight girl. Not a smart thing, when this one could literally rip me apart just by using her pinkies!” Tara mumbles to herself as she finally starts to look up, knowing that she should be almost to the tree.

Frowning as she sees Buffy standing by the edge of the blanket, but no one else nearby, Tara looks around a little more intently, making sure she didn’t miss the other woman. Slowly making her way towards Buffy, Tara tilts her head. “Is she late?” Tara asks softly.

“No.” Buffy smiles nervously at Tara. “She’s here.” Buffy waves to the blanket. “Why don’t you sit down and make yourself comfortable?”

Looking down, really noticing for the first time the elaborate picnic spread out on the blanket, Tara’s eyes open wide in surprise. Easing down onto her knees, Tara shifts to where she’s resting on a hip as she curiously looks at the different items, noticing the different sandwiches, the strawberries, grapes, raspberries, blackberries, bing cherries still on the stem, along with what appeared to be a couple slices of brownies. Having been so involved in looking at the different food items, she wasn’t aware that Buffy had sat down beside her and was opening the juice, pouring a glass.

“I know you like apple juice, so that’s what I got to drink. Me and alcohol are not a good combination. Plus I didn‘t know if you drank or not.” Buffy explains softly, letting Tara know without flat out saying it, that she was her date. 

Tara’s eyes widen as she shifts and looks at a lightly blushing slayer. “Buffy?” Tara questions, the shock obvious in her voice. 

Buffy raises her eyes from where she’d just finished filling the glass. “Yes, I’m your date.” Buffy smiles hopefully at Tara. 

Tara blinks in surprise at the slayer, not knowing what to say. Tilting her head questioningly at the woman, she opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again, still not knowing what to say.

“Left you speechless, huh?” Buffy chuckles nervously. “I know you wanted to have a normal date with a beautiful woman. And I wanted a date with you… I know I’m not exactly beautiful, but will this work?”

Tara can’t help the crooked grin that crosses her face when she realizes that Buffy is more nervous than she is about this date. As Tara silently thinks about it, she looks at the care and obvious thought that went into what Buffy had done, while looking out at the college campus, where students are coming and going. Tara realizes that Buffy had put them at a beautiful spot, but not a hidden away place. Anyone could see them, since they are centrally located. Slowly she turns her gaze back on the slayer, her eyes softening as she watches Buffy pluck nervously at her jeans. “First off, you are b-beautiful.” Tara whispers, while reaching out to gently capture the nervous hand. “You went to a l-lot of trouble for this date, Buffy.” Tara waves her other hand around at the amount of food.

“I wasn’t real sure what you liked, or didn’t like.” Buffy sighs in relief, allowing a small genuine smile to cross her face. “I didn’t know if you might be allergic to something, or not eat meat, or just plain didn’t like some things.” Buffy explains quietly. “We obviously have a bunch of different fruits. I even have a container with fruit salad in it.” Buffy points to the containers, before grabbing the different sandwiches and placing them between them. “We have ham and Swiss, chicken salad, pimiento cheese, and egg salad sandwiches to choose from.” Buffy places three of each sandwich down between them, smiling.

Tara can’t help but laugh as she looks at the quantity of food. “Buffy, I don’t think I’ll be able to eat much of this.”

Buffy shrugs and grins before patting her own stomach. “Trust me, it won’t go to waste.” Buffy unwraps one of the ham and Swiss sandwiches, offering Tara half, smiling as the blonde accepts it.

“Thank you.” Tara murmurs before nibbling on the sandwich, looking up occasionally at the slayer, a grin crossing her face as Buffy quickly works her way through her half of the sandwich. “Why didn’t you just ask me out on a date, Buffy?” Tara finally questions when she finishes her half of the sandwich, her fingers reaching out to snag a couple grapes. 

Buffy shrugs and looks down at the blanket. “I guess I was afraid you would turn me down.”

“I probably would have.” Tara admits after a few seconds, watching as Buffy’s head snaps up and her face pales. “But not for the r-reason you probably think. I would have turned you down because you just b-broke up with your boyfriend, Buffy. Plus, as far as I could tell, you’re completely and irrevocably straight.”

Buffy shifts to lie down on the blanket. Propping her head up on her hand she looks at Tara and slowly shakes her head. “I may have only been with men, Tara. But I honestly don’t believe I’m completely straight. How else would I be able to explain my being attracted to you for about three months now?”

“Three months?” Tara blinks in surprise at Buffy, mentally doing the math, knowing she didn’t actually meet Buffy until right at two months ago.

“I saw you and Wills talking in the dorm room common’s area. It must have been right after you two met at the Wicca Group meeting.” Buffy explains quietly.

Tara looks intently at Buffy. “You saw us talking, and you were attracted then?” 

Buffy slowly nods her head. “Yeah. But I saw the way you looked at Willow… and then I was dating Riley, so I kind of buried it. When Willow told me about Oz coming back, and her absolute clueless-ness in the fact that you liked her, my heart broke knowing that you were going to be hurt.”

Tara swallows hard as she looks into Buffy’s sad eyes. “It was my own fault, Buffy. She never l-led me on or gave me any indication that it was m-more than friendship on her part. I’m just glad Oz came back when he did, or I might have asked her out and that would have hurt even more to be turned down flat.” Tara admits quietly. “I just miss seeing her as a friend now.”

Buffy nods her understanding. “She and Oz have pretty much been inseparable since he came back. I don’t even get to see her that often, and we share a dorm room.” Buffy smiles briefly. “Would you like another sandwich?” Buffy questions as she looks at the sandwiches, smiling as Tara laughs.

“It’s been forever since I’ve h-had a pimiento cheese sandwich.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, relaxing more and shifting her body to mirror Buffy’s. Accepting the half of the sandwich, Tara takes a small bite while watching Buffy. “Have you ever been attracted to a woman before?” Tara finally asks as they slowly eat.

Buffy looks up, blushing darkly. “Twice.” Buffy admits quietly, sighing heavily. “One was a teacher at my high school. But I think all students have crushes on a woman teacher at one time or another. Then the other time was Faith, the other slayer. But I definitely didn’t want to take it any further with her, because I didn’t want to become just another notch in her very notchy bed post.” Buffy explains softly.

Tara blinks, and then frowns heavily. “Another slayer? I thought there could be only one at a time?” Tara looks intently at Buffy.

“Yeah, that’s the way it’s supposed to be. There’s a little loop hole.” Buffy looks up, a small sad smile on her face. “I died my Sophomore year in high school, the Master drowned me and Xander gave me CPR, bringing me back. I was dead long enough for the next slayer, Kendra to be called.” 

“You died.” Tara pales and reaches out to grasp the slayer’s hand in hers, enjoying the warmth of the touch and the slight tingle working through her body from it. “I didn’t know.”

“We don’t talk about it a lot. There’s so much shit that’s happened in the last four years, hell at my old high school, I burned down the gym.” Buffy tries to lighten the mood. “And here, the Sunnydale High school, we blew up!” 

“Goddess, what are you planning to do with the college?” Tara jokes, her eyes starting to twinkle merrily at the slayer. “Now that you mentioned it, I do remember the High School being blown up. It was at graduation, right?” Tara shakes her head, remembering that that was the talk of the town for a month afterwards. She’d been working at the grocery store to make ends meet and pay for her small one-room apartment during the summer.

“You were here when that happened?” Buffy questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. I was working at one of the grocery stores for the summer to help pay rent.” Tara admits, smiling briefly. 

“What grade are you in?” Buffy grabs a strawberry, taking a bite and groaning quietly. “Damn, this is good.” 

Tara chuckles as she watches Buffy, her heart beating a little quicker when the slayer licks the juices from her lips. 

“Here, you have to try one.” Buffy grabs another one dangling it in front of Tara. Buffy’s eyes grow wide when instead of reaching out and taking the small strawberry from her hand, Tara leans forward and captures it between her teeth. Whimpering quietly as Tara hums as she eats the strawberry, Buffy grabs some juice and quickly downs it.

“Very good.” Tara grins wickedly as she looks at the flushed slayer. “I’m a junior.” 

“Huh… What are you majoring in?” Buffy grabs another sandwich and chomps on it, trying to get her mind out of the gutter. 

Tara laughs quietly as she watches the obviously flushed slayer, relaxing even more as it sinks in that Buffy is definitely attracted to her. Allowing herself to get comfortable, Tara grabs a couple raspberries and pops them in her mouth, chewing gently as she considers Buffy. “Business Management is my major. I’m minoring in Art History. What about you?” 

Buffy rolls her eyes as she grabs a fork and one of the containers of fruit salad. “I’m not really majoring or even minoring in anything, to tell you the truth. I’m taking the prerequisite English, Math, History and Science courses, along with Psych, Poetry, a couple business classes.” Buffy shrugs as she thinks about it. “I’m taking classes, but I don’t know what I want to do. It isn’t like I’ll probably live very long to have a job, or even graduate from college.” Buffy admits quietly.

Tara inhales deeply at the comment, it shooting straight through her heart at the thought that this beautiful young woman could possibly die… Actually had already died once for her calling. Looking down at the blanket, Tara starts to think seriously about the advisability of becoming involved with Buffy. Slowly she thinks about her past relationships, finally coming to the conclusion that there are no guarantees in life. She, herself, could just as easily get hurt or killed before Buffy could. Sighing quietly, Tara looks up watching as Buffy seems to be in a world of her own. Reaching out, Tara gently traces her finger over the top of Buffy’s hand. “Please don’t think about that. Anyone can die at any time, Buffy. I could get run over by a truck walking to the grocery store. Any number of things can happen to either of us, and not necessarily because of your calling.” 

Buffy slowly nods her head in understanding. “I know, but the likelihood is I’ll be taken out by some vampire or demon.” Buffy explains quietly. “I’m already one of the longest lived slayers in history. And the more I think about it, the wiser you would be to probably stay away from me.” Buffy sighs heavily, feeling the weight of the world come crashing down on her shoulders again.

“No.” Tara shakes her head, threading her fingers through Buffy’s and tugging gently to get her to look up. “Life is fleeting, Buffy. For all of us. We don’t know how long we’re meant to be on this earth, and all we can do is enjoy what time we have. For some reason we were meant to run into each other. Whether we were meant to be friends, lovers, or whatever, we were meant to know each other. It could be for a short period of time, say weeks… but who’s to say we both won’t still be kicking around when we’re in our eighties?” Tara smiles encouragingly at the slayer. “We don’t know. And that’s part of life.” 

Buffy bites her bottom lip as she looks at the Wiccan, seeing the seriousness in her gaze. “Does this mean you would consider going out on another date with me?” Buffy finally questions hopefully, a small smile crossing her face.

Tara chuckles at the slayer’s words, breathing a sigh of relief as Buffy finally starts to relax again. “I don’t know… What do you have planned for the second date? It’ll be extremely hard to top this one.” Tara looks at the spread of food.

“Well, unfortunately there isn’t a lot to do in Sunnydale.” Buffy winces, before laughing quietly. “I could always take you out on a patrol with me. Show ya’ a good time.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows as she jokes with Tara.

“Oooh… You know how to turn a girl’s head.” Tara jokes back, picking up a grape and tossing it at the slayer, laughing as Buffy shifts and catches it in her mouth, grinning as she eats the grape.

“We have the usual, dinner, movies and the Bronze.” Buffy shrugs as she finishes her fruit salad. Reaching for one of the bing cherries, she pulls it off the stem, chewing around the seed before placing the seed in her empty container along with the stem. “And if all works out, we have a dinner to go to at my mom’s.”

Tara raises an eyebrow in surprise at the slayer. “Your mom’s?”

“Yeah. She said if we made it to the fifth date that I had to bring you over to meet her and have dinner.” Buffy smiles shyly at the Wiccan.

“You told her…” Tara blinks at the realization that Buffy had obviously told her mother that she was asking her out on a date.

“Yeah. I can’t actually take credit for the picnic, it was mom’s idea. I was having a little mini-freak and didn’t know what to do. She helped out with a few suggestions.” Buffy admits quietly.

“Did she freak?” Tara questions quietly, looking intently at Buffy.

Buffy shrugs her shoulders. “I honestly don’t think she knew what to do or say. It was a huge surprise for her, because as far as she knew I had never been interested in a woman before. I’m sure we will have more discussions, but I think she’ll be open to my having a relationship with you.” 

Tara smiles softly, realizing how different Buffy is compared to most of her other relationships. Between the sneaking around that was her first relationship, and the majority of other dates and relationships she’s had since then that she honestly believed were more experimentations, Tara sighs softly. Buffy being so open and genuine, making her feel even better about the slayer. 

“Would you like another half of a sandwich?” Buffy questions as she reaches for one of the chicken salad sandwiches, smiling at the Wiccan.

Tara shakes her head and pats her stomach. “I’m fine. I’ll probably just munch on the fruit, so go ahead and eat what you want.” Tara laughs as Buffy grins and unwraps the sandwich with one hand, Tara realizing that she still has the slayer’s other hand clasped in hers. “Sorry.” Tara starts to release Buffy’s fingers and pull her hand away.

“Don’t.” Buffy gently squeezes her fingers, keeping her from removing the hand. “I like it.” Buffy admits quietly. 

Tara shifts slightly, starting to gently stroke her thumb over the slayer’s hand. “You’ve mentioned your mom. What about your father?” Tara questions hesitantly.

Buffy rolls her eyes as she finishes the bite of sandwich in her mouth. “Non-existent. They’re divorced and I’ve seen him twice in the last four years.” Buffy shrugs at the thought, finally having decided it wasn’t worth getting upset about her father’s lack of being there. “He’s married to his secretary now, so I guess he’s happy.” Buffy looks up a brief smile crossing her face. “What about your family?” Buffy questions softly.

“Hmmm.” Tara tilts her head, thinking. “My mother died when I was seventeen.” Tara finally admits the sadness obvious in her voice. “She had been ill for about three years. It was a blessing when she finally went. She’d been in pain for so long.” Tara shakes her head, unconsciously wiping the tears from her face at the remembrance of her mother. Smiling softly as she feels Buffy gently squeeze her fingers in commiseration. “I have a brother that’s two years older than me, Donnie, and my father.” Tara reaches for a strawberry, enjoying the fresh, sweet fruit. 

“Do you see them much?” Buffy questions, wondering with the fact that Tara mentioned getting a job for the summer.

“Not since I came here to college.” Tara admits quietly. “My father is a very strict man. He pretty much disowned me when I insisted that I wanted to go to college. My brother’s just like him. With my grants and scholarships, Sunnydale offered the best package deal so here I am.” Tara smiles sadly at Buffy. “Now I understand why it’s so much cheaper to come here to school than elsewhere.” Tara rolls her eyes, and chuckles quietly.

“Yeah, they have a problem keeping the student population alive.” Buffy grumbles quietly. “The vampires are attracted to the college, a lot of young fresh meat to choose from. Kids coming home drunk, the parties that are had at the different houses, they don’t need invitations in to those.” Buffy sighs quietly as she thinks about it. 

“And you can’t be everywhere at once.” Tara states quietly, the understanding in her voice.

“I feel like I should.” Buffy admits as she frowns heavily. 

“You can’t protect everyone, Buffy.” Tara squeezes Buffy’s hand gently. “No matter how much you would love to, you can’t.” Tara reaches out and gently tucks a stray hair behind Buffy’s ear. 

Buffy closes her eyes at the soft touch of Tara’s fingertips caressing across her cheek and the top of her ear. “I know I can’t, but it still doesn’t make me feel any better.” 

“Oh, sweetie.” Tara shifts her hand to cup the slayer’s cheek, smiling sadly as Buffy leans into her hand and gently brushes her cheek against her palm. “It isn’t your fault that people die, or get hurt. You work and fight to help protect them. You can’t save everyone, sweetie. No matter how much you would love to, you can’t.” Tara brushes her thumb gently over the velvety soft skin. 

“You’re not going to want to go on a second date with me, if we keep this up.” Buffy opens her eyes to look at the Wiccan. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be such a downer today.”

“It’s okay.” Tara shakes her head, smiling gently at the slayer. “Part of us getting to know each other, is finding out what our lives are like, and how we feel about things.” Tara points to the few sandwiches that are left. “Eat, I know you can!” 

Buffy chuckles and slowly nods her head. “Yes, the slayer metabolism works in overdrive.” 

Tara shifts the bowls with the fruit in them closer, smiling as she picks up another strawberry, a wicked grin crossing her face. Watching as Buffy finishes the sandwich she was eating, Tara offers the slayer the piece of fruit, teasingly dangling it just above her mouth.

Buffy looks from the strawberry to the Wiccan, she then raises an eyebrow at the glint in Tara’s eyes, daring her to take the strawberry from her fingers. Never one to back down from a dare, Buffy leans up and captures the strawberry between her teeth while closing her lips around the strawberry and the tips of Tara’s fingers before easing back.

Tara inhales deeply at the slayer’s actions, pulling her hand back to her pounding chest. Her eyes are drawn to Buffy’s seeing the merriment obvious in the hazel eyes, along with a hint of desire flaring in the depths. Blinking a couple times, Tara slowly looks down. “Don’t tease the slayer, not good for your heart.” Tara mumbles, not meaning for Buffy to hear. Surprised at the loud chuckle coming from Buffy, Tara jerks her head up to look at a hugely grinning Buffy.

“Good ears.” Buffy smirks at Tara and taps her own ear with a fingertip. “You’re allowed to tease the slayer you just have to be prepared for what I might do afterwards.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows, relaxing more with Tara, enjoying teasing the blushing Wiccan.

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara blinks and blushes, looking down at the fruit. “How come I have this feeling that I’m going to end up way over my head in this relationship?”

Buffy shakes her head. “Nope, not over your head. But I do have to warn you, I don’t need much sleep and my stamina is pretty good, also.” Buffy winks exaggeratedly at the blonde, laughing as Tara clasps her heart and flops back on the blanket. Shifting to look down at the glazed look in Tara’s eyes, Buffy uses her free hand to pat Tara gently on the cheek. “You okay in there?” Buffy laughs as Tara slowly shakes her head, the blonde’s eyes twinkling up at her. 

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Tara finally questions, looking up at the hazel eyes laughing down at her. “Do you have any idea how long it’s been? My poor libido thinks I’ve become a nun!” Tara’s eyes open wide as she realizes what she said, she starts to stutter and blush darkly.

Buffy reaches up and presses a fingertip to Tara’s lips, smiling gently down at the Wiccan. “Easy, Tara. We’ll only go as fast as you want. I kind of like the teasing we’ve been doing. I haven’t had that in any of my past relationships.” Buffy admits quietly, shifting her finger from Tara’s lips to stroke softly over her cheek. “But if it’s too much, let me know. I don’t want to embarrass you, or hurt your feelings, okay?” Buffy explains quietly, looking into Tara’s deep blue eyes.

“Thank you, Buffy.” Tara relaxes again, smiling up at the slayer. Tara searches the hazel eyes above her, before reaching up with her free hand, and hooking it gently behind Buffy’s neck. “Come here.” Tara murmurs softly, urging the slayer to close the distance between them. 

Buffy groans quietly before leaning down, brushing her lips softly over Tara’s, moaning at the soft feel of the lips caressing over hers, the light touch. Neither one of them deepens the kiss, just a series of soft brushes of lips against each other for a few long minutes. Breathing heavily, Buffy slowly lifts away from Tara’s lips looking down at the dark blue, passion filled eyes. “Wow.” Buffy finally whispers after trying to say something for the last few minutes.

Tara slowly nods her head in agreement, a small smile playing about her lips. “Definitely wow.” Tara leans up and presses her lips quickly to Buffy’s once more, before dropping her head back down. “I don’t think making out in the middle of the quad is such a good idea, though.” Tara finally admits.

“Screw ‘em.” Buffy growls roughly, leaning down and capturing Tara’s lips again, deepening the kiss slowly, moaning into the Wiccan’s mouth as she tastes the strawberries on the Wiccan’s tongue as they gently caress against each other.

“BUFFY?” Willow practically yells as she and Oz walk by the couple making out on the blanket, the shock and surprise obvious in her voice, after Oz had silently pointed towards the couple and whispered Buffy to her.

Buffy groans and breaks the kiss to drop her head on Tara’s shoulder. “Make her go away. It was just getting to the really good part.” Buffy whispers in Tara’s ear, making the blushing Wiccan laugh.

Tara can’t help but giggle at the slayer’s comment, before whispering back. “Want me to send her to the Himalayas? Or how about turn her into a bunny rabbit?” 

Buffy’s body starts to shake as the ridiculousness of the situation, along with Tara’s comments, sink in. “You’re a wicked Wiccan, aren’t you?”

“I can be.” Tara admits quietly, grinning. “Are you going to talk to her?”

“I guess I should. The last she knew, I was seeing Riley. This should be interesting.” Buffy grumbles, as she hears Willow mumbling and huffing beside them. “Does she even realize it’s you?”

“Don’t think so.” Tara admits softly. “But she will as soon as you move. Your hair’s kind of covering my face right now.”

“Sorry.” Buffy chuckles as she starts to shift, letting her hair continue to cover Tara’s face while she looks down at her. “Here we go!” Buffy grins wickedly at Tara before leaning down and placing a quick, firm kiss on her lips before shifting back completely.

***


	4. Chapter 3

Willow coughs and her mouth opens and shuts a couple times as Buffy rolls away from the person she’d been making out with. It takes a few seconds for it to sink in that it’s a woman and Tara at that! 

Oz allows a small smile to quirk at his lips as his nose twitches slightly from the obvious arousal coming from both women. Cocking an eyebrow at Buffy, he tilts his head slightly. 

“Oz, this is Tara. Tara, this is Oz.” Buffy stands, helping Tara up, smiling as Tara extends her hand to the werewolf. “In case you’re not aware, he’s a werewolf.” Buffy explains quietly. 

“Hi.” Tara blushes lightly and smiles at the slight redhead, shaking his hand, surprised at the cool gentle handshake.

“Hey.” Oz nods his head at her as he releases her hand and wraps the arm back around Willow’s waist. 

“Willow, you know Tara.” Buffy slowly rocks back and forth on her feet, looking at her best friend, surprised at her lack of vocabulary.

“Hi, Willow.” Tara nods at the redhead, shifting to pick up her apple juice, finishing it quickly. 

“You… her…” Willow shakes her head, blushing deeply.

“Tara and I are on a picnic, doing what most couples do on picnics, right?” Buffy raises an eyebrow, her lips turning up into a smirk as Tara’s eyes start to twinkle merrily.

“That’s true.” Tara agrees quietly, before chuckling. “Of course, she may b-be slightly confused, since you were d-dating Riley.” Tara tilts her head slightly.

“Oh. That’s true. Sorry, Wills. I broke up with Riley.” Buffy bites her lip to keep from laughing at the shock on the redhead’s face. 

“I think you broke her.” Oz finally states, his eyebrow cocked at his girlfriend. Squeezing her waist gently, he tries to break her from the stupor she seems to be in.

“You… her…” Willow mutters again, her hand waving between the two blondes. 

“Yes?” Buffy blinks, finally starting to get slightly irritated with her best friend. “Do you have a problem with my dating Tara, or a woman, Willow?”

Willow shakes her head, not hearing the light warning note in her best friend’s voice. “You don’t like women, what is this? Your try at something different? And what about Riley? You were all hot and heavy with him just last week, and now you’re saying you’ve broken up?? I think you better get your priorities figured out, Buffy. Because this just isn‘t like you! You‘re not gay, and it is SO wrong.” 

Oz raises an eyebrow in surprise at his girlfriend, before his eyes turn to look at the lowly growling slayer. Shifting slightly to partially block Willow from Buffy, he looks at the slayer and shakes his head. “Don’t, please.” 

Buffy growls angrily, a little louder before shifting her eyes to Oz, seeing the silent begging in his eyes, knowing that this would come down to him and her fighting, if Willow didn’t chill. And no matter what, Oz had been a good friend through high school, and she’d hate to have to take him down. Slowly nodding her head in acknowledgement, Buffy finally whispers softly, so that only Oz can hear. “Get her away from here and talk to her. I won’t put up with her talking like that in front of me or Tara, understand? If she can’t accept it, fine. But she won’t put either one of us down like that.”

Oz nods his head in understanding. “Come on, Wills. Let’s go get a coffee.” Oz urges the angry redhead away, not quite understanding why Willow was so upset. Never thinking that his girlfriend would be homophobic, but silently wondering if that might be it.

“Sorry.” Buffy mumbles, the anger still at the forefront as she watches Oz practically drag an uncooperative Willow away from them. “I don’t know what’s wrong with her, but I never would have expected her to have a problem with gays or lesbians.” Buffy shoves her hands in her pockets, staring after the two redheads.

Tara sighs quietly and places her hand on a tense shoulder. “Different people react differently, Buffy. She’s always known y-you to like men. And honestly, the way you and R-riley were… I never would have thought you would like women.” Tara explains quietly. 

“I like you.” Buffy admits softly, slowly relaxing as she turns her gaze back to Tara, noticing the stutter was back, it having gone away the more they talked and became comfortable with each other. “I…” Sighing deeply, Buffy shakes her head. “That put a hell of a damper on things.” Buffy bitches quietly as she kneels down on the blanket, slowly closing the containers and packing them away methodically in the basket.

“Buffy, don’t let her ruin the g-good time we were having, please.” Tara begs quietly as she kneels beside the slayer, helping her pack the items, her head tilted forward so her hair covers her face.

Buffy blinks and stops what she’s doing, hearing the slight quaver in Tara’s voice. Reaching over, Buffy tilts up Tara’s chin to look in the slightly watery blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Tara. I shouldn’t let her idiocy bother me.” Leaning in, Buffy gently brushes her lips over Tara’s, sighing quietly at the almost silent sob that escapes. Wrapping her arms around the Wiccan, Buffy frowns as Tara buries her face in her neck. Gently running her hands up and down Tara’s lightly shaking back, Buffy places a kiss on the side of Tara’s head. “How come I get this feeling that there’s more to you being upset than Willow’s reaction?” Buffy finally whispers after Tara slowly calmed down.

Tara takes a deep breath and slowly nods her head against Buffy’s neck. “It r-reminded m-me a l-lot of m-my f-father’s reaction.” Tara stuttered horribly. “But with l-less y-yelling and h-hitting.” 

Buffy stiffens in response to hearing those words, slowly easing back from Tara urging her to look up at her. “He hit you?” Buffy growls angrily, her eyes flashing at the thought.

Tara slowly nods her head. “Yes. H-he b-beat me and w-wouldn’t l-let me g-go anywhere b-but to school a-afterwards.” Tara admits quietly, the shame obvious in her eyes.

“He never should have laid a finger on you, Tara. Never.” Buffy shifts from her knees to sit down, gently urging Tara into her lap. As the Wiccan sits sideways across her legs, Buffy wraps her arms around her waist, and rests her forehead against the woman’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Tara.” Buffy hugs Tara tightly to her. “I’ll talk with Willow after we’ve had time to cool down. Find out what’s going on.”

Tara slowly nods her head in agreement, shifting slightly to rest her arm around Buffy’s shoulders, unthinkingly having Buffy pressed against her chest with the maneuver. 

Buffy stills as she finds her cheek pressed against Tara’s breast. Blinking in surprise at the contact, then as she becomes aware of how much flesh is there, Buffy bites her lip to keep from moaning and rubbing against the flesh. Running a hand from Tara’s side down to her thigh, Buffy squeezes Tara’s leg gently.

“Don’t let me end up r-ruining your friendship with W-Willow, Buffy. Good friends l-like you two, are extremely hard to f-find in this world. I don’t w-want to come b-between you.” Tara explains softly, slowly relaxing into the slayer’s embrace.

“Friendship is hard to come by.” Buffy agrees quietly. “But so is someone to love and spend your life with. And honestly, I’m not willing to give you up without a fight, Tara. I think there is something here that is going to be extremely special, and I want to see if I’m right.”

Tara inhales deeply at the slayer’s words. “Then, I guess we’re going to see if there is.” Tara smiles as she hears the light laugh come from Buffy.

Shifting her head up, she looks up into Tara’s blue eyes. “Back on a little more solid ground, now?” Buffy smiles softly as Tara grins crookedly at her. “God, I love that smile.” Buffy admits, lifting her hand to trace her fingers over the Wiccan’s lips. “Come on, let’s go ahead and pick up the rest of this stuff. I can put it in my refrigerator to have for later. What would you like to have? You can take any and all that you want.” Buffy offers as Tara gently eases off her lap.

“I might just take another pimiento cheese sandwich and a little bit of the fruit. I’ll have that for dinner tonight.” Tara finally murmurs after seeing the stubborn look crossing Buffy’s face after she had started to shake her head no to the food.

“You can walk me back to my room, so I can get rid of the majority of this stuff, then I’ll walk you to your room, how does that sound?” Buffy offers gently as she finishes tucking away the food containers, while Tara folds the blanket.

“Ummm.” Tara looks up nervously at Buffy, her eyes unconsciously flickering towards where Willow and Oz had disappeared to.

“They probably went to the Espresso Pump. We’ll be gone from the room well before Willow will be back.” Buffy explains quickly. 

Tara nods and smiles tremulously at the slayer. “Okay. I guess I need to deal with it, if she decides she doesn’t like me.” Tara shrugs as she follows Buffy to her dorm. 

“No. You don’t have to deal. We just won’t be spending much time around her.” Buffy explains softly. “It’s not like I see a lot of her, anyway. She’s usually out and gone with Oz, like I was out with Riley. I’m honestly waiting for her to say that she’s moving in with Oz. I know his parents made up their house with a section as an apartment with its own entrance for him. And they love Willow.” Buffy shrugs and smiles at Tara, opening the door to the dorm, allowing Tara to precede her in. 

“They must be n-nice people.” Tara looks inquisitively at Buffy. “How did he b-become a…” Tara looks around, not finishing the question as she realizes there’re quite a few people in the area.

“His little cousin is one, hereditarily, and he bit Oz.” Buffy explains quietly. 

Tara blinks in surprise at Buffy. “Does he run loose, or lock himself up?” Tara questions curiously. 

“We used to lock him up the three days a month, but he ran off to Tibet and studied with the monks. With meditations, herbs and trances, he’s pretty much got control of his wolf side. He does have a cage that he’ll lock himself up in, if he feels the least bit worried that he might change.” Buffy explains as she unlocks the door to her room.

Tara looks around the room curiously having never been in it, smiling at the disorganized, slightly messy side to the almost clinical, obsessively neat side, knowing immediately that the neat side is Willow’s. Slowly moving to the messy bed, Tara gently sits down on the edge, watching as Buffy works her way through the sandwiches, setting aside the two pimiento cheese sandwiches. 

“What fruits would you like?” Buffy looks up, smiling at Tara before looking back down to move the partially eaten fruit salad with the pimiento cheese sandwiches. 

“Anything is fine.” Tara tilts her head, watching Buffy as she works through the fruits, each move economical, with the least amount of fuss. 

Buffy looks towards Tara, grinning for a moment. Grabbing a grape, she aims and tosses it gently towards Tara’s mouth, chuckling as Tara opens and catches it, chewing on the fruit.

Tara grins at the slayer’s playfulness. 

Buffy finishes giving Tara the rest of the grapes, the raspberries and her fruit salad. She then split up the cherries between the two of them. Quickly placing the rest of the items in the mini-refrigerator that she and Willow share, Buffy grabs a bag to place Tara’s items in, so she doesn’t have to carry around the big picnic basket. “I would say we can hang out here for a while, but I don’t want to chance Willow coming back and there being a confrontation.” Buffy smiles softly at Tara.

“That’s fine.” Tara quirks her lips at Buffy, before standing to walk towards her, stopping in front of the slayer to study her for a moment before leaning in to gently press her lips against Buffy’s. “Thank you, Buffy.”

Buffy raises her eyebrow questioningly at the Wiccan.

Tara grins crookedly at Buffy. “For being a kind, understanding and wonderful person.”

Buffy blushes and shakes her head. “I’m not any of those things, Tara. I’m just me, I screw up and do stupid stuff. More often than not I hurt the people I love, without meaning to, and I’m also a pain in the ass a lot of the time.” Buffy admits quietly. 

Tara chuckles quietly, and tilts Buffy’s face back up from where she had been looking down at the floor. “You are.” Tara reiterates softly, before pressing another quick kiss to Buffy’s lips, before easing away. “Let’s go to my room. I wouldn’t mind talking…” Tara trails off and wiggles her eyebrows. “Some more when we get there, where we don’t have to worry about being interrupted.”

Buffy growls quietly, her eyes lighting up with the thought. “That sounds like a very good, very serious plan to me. What are we doing still standing here?” Buffy urges a laughing Tara out the door and quickly out of the dorm.

***

Oz slides his gaze towards his girlfriend, seeing the straight line of her lips, and the clenching jaw, along with the almost stomping walk, knowing that this isn’t going to be an easy conversation. “Should we go somewhere private?” Oz finally questions softly.

“What? Why? To talk about my best friend getting all freaky with a WOMAN?” Willow yells the word, her hands flying in the air as her face turns red. “Buffy doesn’t like women! She’s all with the men. I bet she put a spell on her.” Willow narrows her eyes dangerously as she thinks about it. “That’s what it is! Tara put a spell on Buffy to make her like her. We have to see Giles and find out if there’s something we can do to get rid of it!” Willow quickly picks up her pace, a new plan coalescing in her mind.

Oz quickly catches up to her, gently pulling her to a stop and turning her to face him. “No, Willow. You know she didn’t place a spell on Buffy. What is the real problem? Are you homophobic? Or is it something more than that?” Oz questions softly, his eyes searching Willow’s eyes, trying to decipher what’s really setting his girlfriend off. 

“It’s wrong, Oz. That’s all that’s bothering me. Two women being together is WRONG!” Willow snarls, her eyes flashing in anger before she turns again to walk down the street.

Oz shakes his head in disbelief and quickly catches up with Willow, seeing something else in her eyes when she’d made her comments. “She’s not stealing her away, Willow. What is the difference if Buffy is with Riley or Tara? Honestly Tara seems more in tune with Buffy than I ever thought Riley was.” Oz explains quietly, having seen the two women together, seeing a togetherness and a rightness to them being a couple. Something he hadn’t seen between Buffy and Riley.

“Yes she is! She’s trying to steal Buffy from me…” Willow turns on her boyfriend, practically snarling the words, before snapping her mouth shut in anger, her eyes flashing.

Oz raises an eyebrow at his girlfriend, silently waiting for her to say or do something else. 

“Damn you.” Willow growls as she turns and stomps a couple yards away before crossing her arms across her chest and stares across the street. “If she has her, why would she need me anymore?” Willow finally questions after analyzing her own feelings and fears.

“You’re friends, Will. You always will be, as long as you don’t fuck up again, like you just did. You hurt Buffy terribly with your attitude, and she won’t stand for it. She is willing to fight, literally fight for Tara. Did she do that with anyone else? No. She argued and disagreed regarding Angel, but she never fought anyone over him.” Oz tries to explain. “I think she really truly could love Tara. But she needs her friends there to support her. It’s not an easy road, what she’s going to have to deal with. But she obviously feels it’s worthwhile.” 

Willow slowly crumples as Oz’s words sink in, the tears slowly coming to her eyes. “Did I screw it up past the point of making things right?” Willow tearfully asks Oz, starting to sniffle as she realizes what a hateful uncaring bitch she had been.

“I don’t think so. But you might want to give it a little while for things to calm down. Then maybe mochas and muffins…” Oz suggests reaching up to gently brush a tear away from Willow’s cheek. “Maybe a huge apology to Tara, also.”

Willow sighs heavily as she steps into Oz’s embrace, burying her head in his neck as she cries quietly. “I was afraid that Tara was going to take my place. All I could see was how happy Buffy was, making out in the middle of the quad with a woman and so obviously happy and at ease… I haven’t ever seen her eyes light up like that. I’m so scared that she isn’t going to need me anymore.”

“Wills, she loves you.” Oz whispers, holding Willow tightly. “You’re best friends and have been through more in the last couple years than most people have been through in over thirty years of friendship. Just talk with her, explain what your real problem is. Give her a chance, my beautiful woman.” Oz strokes his hands softly over Willow’s back, smiling softly as Willow chuckles.

“I don’t know how you put up with me, but thank you.” Willow rubs her cheek softly on Oz’s shoulder.

“We’ve both screwed up, but we’re both willing to work out our problems. Just be willing to talk with her, okay.” Oz suggests softly, stroking a hand down Willow’s hair. 

“Okay.” Willow agrees softly, her mind trying to work out a plan of action of how to apologize and talk to Buffy. 

***

“Finn!” Maggie Walsh yells, looking at the soldier as he comes to attention in front of her. 

“Yes, Ma’am!” Riley stares at a point over the Professor’s shoulders.

“We are heavy in vampires, but a lot of other demons we don’t have. I’d like you to make sure to try and capture as many other demons as possible, for us to test.” Maggie looks down at her clipboard flipping the pages as she looks down. “We haven’t been having much luck with the chip modifiers. It’s looking promising for the vampires, but with the differing physiology of the other demons, it makes it hard to find the right nerve endings to attach the chips to.” Maggie looks back up at Riley, frowning slightly. “Get your crew together and start gathering as many as you can. That’s all.”

“Ma’am!” Riley does a quick about face and strides out of the office, working his way out of the Initiative and up into the house his group used, calling the crew in for a meeting.

“What’s up?” Forrest asks as the rest of the group gathers around Riley.

“We’ve got orders to hunt out and grab as many demons as possible. NOT vampires, but all the other kinds we can come across. So, we’re going on a serious hunt, seek and capture mission. I want everyone to gear up and we’ll split up into two groups, search out the sewers, make sure you’re prepared.” Riley looks from one man to the other until he’s looked at them all. “Be back here in an hour.” 

Riley turns and heads out of the room, jogging up the stairs to go to his bedroom, hesitating at the dresser as he looks at a picture of Buffy tucked in the corner of the mirror. Reaching up and pulling the small picture down, Riley tilts his head, considering the slayer. “Why couldn’t you just let me take care of you? With us being here, you could have stayed home, we would take care of the demons and evil.” Riley growls quietly as he looks down at the picture of the blonde grinning in the picture. “But no, you want to be in charge, you have to go out and risk your life.” Riley crumples the picture in his hand and tosses it in the trash. “So be it.” 

***


	5. Chapter 4

Buffy grins as she works her way across campus after finishing patrol. Thinking about the past couple weeks, visiting Tara and urging the Wiccan to join her for impromptu dinners and coffees at the different small restaurants around town, Buffy’s eyes twinkle. The serious make-out sessions where Tara would slowly back away when things were starting to get heated. 

Buffy’s grin slowly turns into a soft smile as she remembers the discussion the two of them had after the picnic. How Tara explained that she would like to try and take things somewhat slowly. Buffy smirks at remembering how she’d closed the distance between herself and the Wiccan to tuck some hair behind her ear, questioning her softly if kissing and going out frequently was allowed. When Tara had chuckled then leaned down and kissed her longingly, Buffy had whimpered with desire when Tara had finally eased away. 

Since that time, Buffy had stopped over to visit Tara frequently, and both of them had called each other the times they weren’t able to see each other. Tara even insisting on Buffy calling when she made it in from patrol, no matter what time it was. Buffy bites her lip as she realizes that she has come to care for the Wiccan deeply. And everything Tara said and did, pointed to the fact that Tara obviously cares for her, also.

Slowly frowning, Buffy thinks about Willow. The redhead had obviously come by their dorm room when she was gone one day and taken some of her clothes with her. Oz had tracked her down and explained that Willow was ashamed and embarrassed by her reaction. That she was trying to figure out what to say to her, and that dating a woman wasn’t the real problem. Buffy slowly runs a hand through her hair as she strides up the stairs to her room silently wondering what the problem really is. 

***

Willow paces nervously up and down the hallway for ten minutes before finally taking a deep breath as she stops and knocks on the door.

Tara smiles at the knock on the door, thinking maybe Buffy had decided to stop in and see her, even after her saying that she would call when she got back from patrol. Opening the door, Tara’s smile slowly disappears as she looks at the redhead. 

Willow blushes lightly and looks down at the floor, scuffing her toe. “Can we talk?” Willow finally questions nervously as she looks back up to Tara’s guarded blue eyes. Slowly walking in the room, as Tara opens the door further and steps back, Willow tucks her hands in her pockets, glancing around the room, smiling at the crystals and incense, Willow’s gaze finally lands on Tara, who’s leaning against the wall by the closed door, with her arms crossed over her chest, watching her closely. Smiling nervously, Willow looks down for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say, now that she was here. 

Tara tilts her head, watching the redhead. Seeing the obvious nervousness and worry, Tara sighs quietly. “Please have a seat, Willow.” Tara waves towards the bed as she moves towards her desk, pulling out the chair to sit across from Willow, as Willow perches on the edge of the bed. “What were you w-wanting to talk about?”

Willow plucks nervously at her pants as she looks up hesitantly. Sighing deeply, Willow’s shoulders sag and she shakes her head. “I want to apologize for what I said.” Seeing the surprise cross Tara’s face, Willow allows a small smile to cross her face. “It honestly wasn’t you or your being a woman that set me off…” Willow hesitates for a minute. “That’s not exactly true.” Shaking her head she raises her hand as she sees Tara start to open her mouth to say something.

Tara snaps her mouth shut again at the redhead’s motion, her back stiff as she waits to see what Willow is planning on saying. Not knowing how she will react if Buffy’s best friend decides she can’t deal with them being a couple. Buffy had put up a brave front, but she knows that the slayer thinks a lot of the redhead and it will break her heart if Willow doesn’t accept their burgeoning relationship. And honestly, Willow’s acceptance, more than anything, is what’s holding Tara back from taking the next step with the slayer. Pulling away and stopping taking a serious toll on both her and Buffy.

Willow watches the various emotions crossing Tara’s face. Finally just spitting out the reason why she went off. “I was… am, jealous of you. I’m afraid you’re going to take my place with Buffy.” 

Tara blinks in surprise as Willow’s words circle around her brain. Slowly shaking her head, she leans forward. “Willow, I don’t want to t-take your place.” Tara explains softly, searching the nervous green eyes. “Buffy wants and needs your friendship. You two have been friends for a while and b-been through a lot together. I don’t want to come b-between that. I just want the chance to lo…” Tara drops her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I just want the chance to be with Buffy, see where our r-relationship is going and to be with her whenever possible.”

Willow bites her lip as she watches Tara’s face as she says Buffy’s name. Seeing the love, yes the love, the Wiccan obviously has for her best friend. “I’m really sorry, Tara.” Willow hesitantly reaches out to place her hand on Tara’s forearm for a moment, before pulling it back. “I went off just spouting a lot of shit, when deep down I was afraid that I was going to lose Buffy’s friendship.”

Tara slowly nods her understanding. “You need to talk with Buffy, Willow. You hurt her deeply. Probably more than you realize. You two have been through a lot together, and with everything you said, you about tore her heart in two. Then without you calling or stopping by the dorm to talk to her…” Tara sighs softly as she glances down before looking back up. “Go talk to her, Willow. I’m afraid that she’s thinking you can’t stand to be around her.”

Willow shakes her head looking down. “It’s not that. I’m embarrassed and just don’t know what to say.” Willow explains, frowning.

“Tell her you’re sorry, that you don’t have a problem with her dating a woman, and let her know that you love her, and will be there for her, being her friend no matter what.” Tara softly whispers, a small smile playing across her lips.

Willow allows an answering smile to cross her face. “Are we going to be okay?” Willow looks seriously at Tara.

“I think so.” Tara grins crookedly at Willow. “Go make up with Buffy, Willow. We’ll go from there.” Tara’s eyes look at the clock when the phone rings. “I would assume that’s Buffy now, back from patrol.”

Willow looks at the clock, chuckling quietly. “I’ll head over there now.”

Tara nods her head and smiles as Willow stands and walks to the door. “Be careful, Willow.”

Willow pulls out the cross and holy water, smiling. “Always.”

Tara picks up the phone as she watches the door shut behind Willow. “Hello.”

Buffy smiles. “Started to worry me when you didn’t pick up right away.” Buffy quickly pulls out and puts away her weapons, running a hand through her hair. 

“Sorry, I was kind of sidetracked.” Tara admits, smirking as she shifts on the chair and runs her finger down the side of the phone. “How was patrol tonight, sweetie?”

“Four vampires less in the world.” Buffy leans against the wall. “Can I talk you into spending the day with me tomorrow, and possibly having dinner tomorrow night at my mom’s?” Buffy holds her breath, as she waits for Tara’s answer. Her mind tripping back to one of the conversations she’d had with her mother. Buffy was surprised when her mom had questioned her, asking how things were going between her and Tara, finally asking if she would like to bring Tara to dinner. 

“All day… and dinner with your mom?” Tara picks up a book, idly flipping through it, not paying attention to the book itself as she thinks. “You may be able to twist my arm.”

“Hmmm. I don’t want to twist your arm, but I’m sure I could come up with something else to… entice you with.” Buffy’s voice becomes husky. “Can I come over early tomorrow morning?”

“As early as you want.” Tara chuckles softly. 

Buffy looks at the clock, seeing it’s almost 1 am. “Technically it’s morning…” Buffy hints softly. 

“Yes, but I have a feeling you’re going to be busy for an hour or so.” Tara grins crookedly when she hears the groan of frustration coming from the slayer. 

“It won’t take me that long to shower and clean up.” Buffy smiles as Tara chuckles warmly. 

“No, but it will take that long to have a long overdue discussion.” Tara explains, figuring that Willow should be close to getting home.

“Huh?” Buffy questions, her eyes going to the door when she hears the key in the lock. “Do you know something I don’t?” Buffy shifts to stand, watching as a lightly blushing Willow walks in the door. “Hey, Wills.” Buffy looks at the redhead.

“That’s my cue to get off the phone. Listen to what she says, and what she’s trying to say, sweetie.” Tara suggests quietly.

“I’ll talk to you later, Tara.” Buffy smiles as Tara wishes her a quiet good night, before slowly hanging the phone up, watching Willow nervously shift from one foot to the other.

Willow wrings her hands together nervously as she works her way to her bed, dropping on it before slowly raising her eyes to look at Buffy. “I…” Willow feels the tears slowly gather in her eyes as she looks at Buffy. “I’m an idiot.” Willow finally breaks down, crying softly.

Buffy swallows the knot that’s lodged in her throat, closing the distance between them, sitting beside Willow and slowly wrapping her arm around the redhead. “Wills…”

“I didn’t mean it.” Willow shakes her head and leans against Buffy as the slayer’s arm squeezes her tighter. “I was afraid I was going to lose your friendship. That Tara was going to take my place.”

Buffy sighs quietly, shaking her head. “Wills, she doesn’t want to take your place.”

“I know.” Willow runs her hand roughly over her face. “I talked with her before coming here.” Willow admits quietly. “She cares for you… a lot.” Willow turns her face to look at Buffy, chuckling softly as she sees a look, not unlike the look that Tara had had on her face, crossing Buffy’s face. “I guess it’s kind of mutual, huh?”

“I think I’m falling in love with her.” Buffy sighs softly, a goofy grin crossing her face. “We’re going to dinner at home tomorrow.”

“Visiting Joyce, huh?” Willow sighs quietly. “Are we going to be okay, Buffy?”

“Yeah, we’re going to be okay. Maybe we can plan on all of us getting together for a couples night, next weekend.” Buffy suggests softly, hugging Willow. 

“Have you talked with Xander yet?” Willow’s eyes start to twinkle at Buffy.

Buffy groans and shakes her head. “No, I haven’t. Giles ‘dear Lorded’ me probably twenty times before mumbling something about whatever made me happy. Mom and I talked a few times. She was shocked, but she’s coming around. I think once she meets Tara, she’ll probably love her like another daughter.”

“She is a wonderful woman.” Willow admits, smiling sardonically. “She was more worried about your feelings, than herself when I was talking to her. A little different for you, huh?” 

Buffy laughs quietly, slowly nodding her head as she leans her head against Willows. “Very different. She’s happy just sitting and talking. She wants to make sure I get home from patrol each night okay, and Gods….” Buffy blows air up into her hair. “Can she ever kiss.” Buffy grunts when Willow laughs and elbows her in the ribs.

“Buffy!” Willow chuckles and rocks against the slayer. “So, have you two…” Willow wiggles her eyebrows, giggling when Buffy blushes

“No, not yet.” Buffy shakes her head, whimpering quietly. “I’m afraid I’m going to turn into a complete basket case by the time we do, though.” Buffy admits, flopping back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. 

Willow shifts to look at Buffy, thrumming her fingers on the slayer’s stomach. “Basket case, huh?”

Buffy nods her head, turning it to look at Willow, blushing at the redhead. “I can just be in the room with her, and I want to pounce. We’ve gotten to the point where we meet down in the common room, just to try and keep some semblance of control.”

“Why haven’t you…” Willow frowns as she looks at Buffy. “I mean if you both are getting that wound up…”

“I don’t know.” Buffy groans, throwing an arm over her eyes. “In a way it’s been quick… but in another way, I feel like I’ve known her forever.”

Willow runs a hand through her hair as she runs over her discussion with Tara, the way she reacted to the things she said. “Buffy…” Willow looks at Buffy waiting for the slayer to pull her arm away from her eyes to look at her. “You know her. Do you think that she may have been holding back because of what happened?”

Buffy blinks at Willow as she thinks about what she said. “You mean what you said?” At Willows dark blush and quick nod, Buffy considers it for a few minutes. 

“I know she didn’t even consider herself when I was there tonight, she talked about you and your feelings the whole time.” Willow explains softly. “Is she the kind of person that would give up her own happiness for another person?” Willow looks at Buffy, already knowing the answer with the way Tara had looked while talking about the slayer.

“In a heartbeat.” Buffy whispers. “Do you think she’s holding back on us taking this final step, because she was afraid you might not have been kosher with it?” 

Willow’s haunted eyes watch the slayer as she swallows and slowly nods her head. “I think she’s in love with you, Buffy. But I’m also thinking that if she thought it came down to it, she would give you up so we wouldn’t lose our friendship.” 

Buffy looks back up at the ceiling. “But I told her I thought there was something special between us. That I wanted to see where it led.”

Willow grasps Buffy’s hand, holding it tightly. “Buffy, she’s a completely selfless person. But if you can forgive me for my stupid words, and then tell her that we’re back on an even keel.” Willow wiggles her head as she thinks. “I bet you might get lucky!” Willow smirks as Buffy smacks her lightly. 

Buffy lays there thinking for a few minutes her leg starting to bounce in consideration. “Do you honestly think that’s why? That she was just waiting for your approval of our relationship?” Buffy questions curiously, breaking it down to the basic level.

“I believe so, Buff.” Willow rolls off the bed and walks to the phone, waving it at the slayer. “What’cha say? Want to test out the theory?” 

Buffy’s eyes widen as she looks at Willow before they drop to the phone in Willow‘s hand. Slowly standing she walks over and grabs the phone. “What about us, do we need to talk some more?” Buffy questions softly.

Willow smiles and hugs Buffy quickly. “I think you and Tara are the important thing here. Plus, if my best friend is feeling frustrated, she might end up being off her game and getting hurt. Can’t have that.” 

Buffy chuckles quietly. “You’re here for the night? Or do I need to take you somewhere?”

“Nah. I’m good. I’ll be staying here. Call, Buff. I’ll be good and not listen in.” Willow winks and walks back to her bed, pulling the pillow up and wrapping it around her head, humming.

Buffy laughs at her best friend and shakes her head, motioning to her to stop. Smiling softly as Willow drops the pillow. “Goof.” Buffy grumbles before punching in Tara’s phone number, smiling softly as the Wiccan picks up before it finishes ringing the first time.

“Hey.” Tara answers the phone, tilting her head.

“Hey, Tara. What are you doing?” Buffy questions softly, smiling as she hears the quiet laugh come through the line.

“Hoping you might call.” Tara answers truthfully. “How are things?”

“We’re good. Extremely good.” Buffy admits. Taking a deep breath, Buffy finally questions Tara quietly. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything.” Tara relaxes into the chair, pulling her legs up against her chest while wrapping her free arm around her knees. 

“Uhh…” Buffy growls and takes a deep breath, starting over. “Was there a particular reason you were holding off on us being together, and would that reason possibly be all taken care of now?” Buffy rushes out softly, her brows drawn together over her eyes as she waits for the answer.

Tara blinks, trying to make sense of Buffy’s words. “Buffy, sweetie, you’ve sort of confused me.”

Willow rolls her eyes and stands up, grabbing the phone from the slayer’s sweaty palm. “Tara, it’s me, Willow. What Buffy is trying to ask is… Is the reason you two haven’t been together because of me?” Willow states baldly, blushing lightly as Buffy whimpers.

Tara blushes and looks at the phone before putting it back against her ear. “Ummm…” Tara doesn’t know what to say, stunned as she thinks about what Willow just asked.

“I won’t take it personally, Tara. But I have a gut feeling that maybe you’ve been holding back because of my reaction, is that part of the reason?” Willow questions softly. “I want truth here, no hedging and no partial truths.” Willow explains quickly. 

Tara sighs quietly. “Your acceptance of us being a couple was the last main hang up, yes.” Tara finally admits after a few minutes.

Buffy’s eyes widen as she listens in, her gaze turned towards Willow. 

Willow silently hands the phone over to Buffy, smiling sadly. “Gather her up and keep her, Buffy. Love her she sure as hell deserves it.”

“Thank you, Wills.” Buffy whispers softly before putting the phone to her ear. “Tara, love?” Buffy questions softly.

Tara blinks as her heart literally leaps at the slayer’s words. “Yes, sweetie?” 

“After I take a quick shower, would it be okay if I come over there?” Buffy’s voice drops down a notch, becoming huskier. “We don’t have to… I just want to hold you, if that’s okay?”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Tara answers her, her voice even deeper. “Be careful.”

“I will. I’ll be over after I shower.” Buffy inhales a shaky breath and whispers a soft see you into the phone in answer to Tara’s see you in a few.

“Go shower, I’ll pack you an overnight bag.” Willow offers, already grabbing out one of the many gym bags that they have in the closet.

“Thanks, Wills.” Buffy hugs Willow quickly before grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans out of the closet, grabbing her shower kit before taking off out the dorm room at the speed of a bullet.

Willow chuckles and shakes her head. “I guess she’s planning on being easy access, she didn’t stop to grab any underwear.” Willow grins wickedly as she intentionally doesn’t pack any underwear or sleepwear for Buffy. Just placing socks, jeans and another shirt in the bag, leaving it unzipped so Buffy can throw her shower kit in it when she gets back. 

Laughing quietly as she thinks about her exuberant best friend, Willow grabs her own nightshirt out of the drawer before leaning down to untie her tennis shoes, preparing to get ready for bed. Biting her lip, Willow silently thanks the Goddess for not letting her screw up her friendship with the slayer. 

***


	6. Chapter 5

Buffy slides to a stop outside Tara’s dorm room, running a shaking hand through her damp hair. Taking a couple deep breaths to calm down, Buffy lightly bangs her forehead against the door wondering what might happen now. Thinking about the heavy make out sessions the two women had, how the hands had started to venture but when hands had come into contact with starting swells, Tara had pulled away. Groaning in remembrance of the heat and the flesh just under her fingertips numerous times, Buffy bites her lips as she tries to get control of the desire coursing through her at just the remembrance.

Tara tilts her head as she hears the light single bang at her door. Raising an eyebrow, she chuckles softly as she feels Buffy outside the door. Easing the door open, she grabs for the slayer as she starts to fall inwards. “Whoa! Easy there.” Tara laughs quietly as Buffy looks up at her with embarrassment written all over her face.

“Hi?!” Buffy raises an eyebrow, blushing as she straightens up, walking into the room as Tara tugs gently on her jeans. Turning she watches the Wiccan shut and lock the door.

Tara allows her eyes to caress over the slayer, smiling softly at the still wet hair and the obvious damp spots working their way through the slayer’s clothes, from where Buffy obviously didn’t dry her body completely before pulling her clothes on. Her eyes zeroing in for a moment on the nipples poking insistently against the shirt, Tara moans and leans back against the door, closing her eyes tightly. 

“Are you okay?” Buffy questions as she closes the distance between them, dropping her bag to the side by the door as she looks at Tara.

Tara slowly opens her eyes to look into curious hazel eyes, before chuckling quietly. “Were you honestly planning on us just curling up and sleeping together?” Tara tilts her head as she watches Buffy blush and drop her eyes. Laughing quietly, Tara hooks a finger in a belt loop and tugs Buffy the short distance to her. 

“I’ll be happy to just be with you, Tara.” Buffy explains softly, slowly raising her arms and wrapping them around the Wiccan’s neck. “But if I get more than that, I am SO not complaining.”

Tara grins crookedly down at the slayer as she wraps her arms around her waist. “Honey, you coming over here, still damp from your shower kind of gave that away.” When she watches as Buffy furrows her brows in confusion, Tara presses a quick kiss to her lips before running a hand up Buffy’s side to cup a pert breast in her hand. “Happy.” Tara murmurs before brushing a thumb over the hard nipple.

“Oh, God…” Buffy closes her eyes and presses her body against Tara’s hand.

“I think someone forgot to put on a bra after her shower.” Tara starts to stroke more firmly over the slayer’s breast, nibbling on her lip as she watches the desire cross Buffy’s face.

“Not the only thing I didn’t put on.” Buffy finally drags her eyelids open to look at Tara. “I was kinda in a hurry.” Buffy places her hands on the door on either side of Tara’s head as she presses her body firmly against Tara. “If you want to lie down and sleep that will be fine, Tara.”

“I think we both know we want more than that, honey.” Tara runs her hands down Buffy’s back to clasp her butt cheeks gently. 

Buffy growls hungrily as Tara slides a thigh firmly between her legs. Closing the distance between their lips, Buffy captures Tara’s in a firm, carnal kiss. The two women searching out each other’s mouths as their bodies press against each other hard. Finally working her way down Tara’s neck, after they end the kiss to drag much needed oxygen into their starved lungs, Buffy nips lightly on the Wiccan’s pulse point. Hearing the low groan coming from Tara, Buffy smirks and pushes her top slightly to give herself more skin to work on, nibbling along the collar bone while dragging a hand down to wiggle its way under the woman’s top, caressing firmly over the warm skin.

“Planning on taking me here against the door? Or do you want to move this to a more comfortable place?” Tara chuckles as Buffy jerks her head up, her face beet red. “Honey, I’m game either way. I just thought with this being our first time together, a more comfortable spot wouldn’t go amiss. We can come back to a wall, door or whatever else you can think of later.”

Buffy whimpers and buries her face against Tara’s neck in embarrassment. “Are you trying to embarrass me on purpose?”

“No. If I was trying to embarrass you on purpose, I’d drag your ass out in the hallway and ravage you in front of everybody. And the people have a tendency to come stumbling in starting now, from being out partying all night.” Tara gently eases Buffy backwards towards her bed. 

“You wouldn’t?” Buffy looks up at Tara’s mischief filled eyes. Opening her eyes wide, Buffy’s mouth drops open. “You would!”

Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “I wouldn’t do it to embarrass you, but in the heat of the moment, I might do something like that. You have a tendency to short-circuit my brain waves when we‘re together, honey. I like to forget where we‘re at.” Tara admits as she stops with them standing beside her bed. 

Tilting her head, Buffy raises an eyebrow in consideration. “How about in public on purpose?” Seeing the frown of confusion on Tara’s face, Buffy sniggers. “Say you go out on patrol with me one night, and things are quiet…” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows as she leans in to kiss Tara’s ear.

“I guess you’ll have to try it and see.” Tara chuckles before groaning as Buffy captures her earlobe and starts to suck on it. 

“Count on it.” Buffy growls into Tara’s ear as she starts to work the Wiccan’s shirt up her body, her fingertips dragging over the warm skin. Her knees almost buckle when she comes into contact with warm, soft flesh. “I’m not the only one not wearing a bra.”

“Hmmm. No, you’re not. But I was getting ready for bed.” Tara murmurs, whimpering quietly as Buffy’s fingers stroke softly on the flesh where it meets her ribs. 

Buffy chuckles wickedly. “So was I.” Grinning as Tara laughs. “Can I?” Buffy finally looks at Tara as she tugs gently on the top. 

“If I get to return the favor.” Tara’s hands play over the slayer’s top, her fingers sliding one button through the hole quickly. 

“I’d say we strip and jump in bed so I can start worshipping your body, but that’s not very romantic.” Buffy admits softly. 

“It could be.” Tara whispers as she eases back from Buffy, quickly lighting a couple more candles before going to turn the lights off. Turning back, Tara closes the distance slowly between her and Buffy, smiling softly. 

Buffy watches as Tara slowly starts to ease her clothes off. Swallowing hard as the blonde Wiccan’s body comes into view. Her hands starting to shake as she tries to keep them from reaching out to touch the pale, firm body being uncovered before her eyes. 

Tara raises an eyebrow as she watches the sweat start to pop out over the slayer’s face as she finishes pulling her shirt off, tossing it in the corner. As she starts to push her pants down over her hips she quirks her lips as she watches Buffy’s hands start to shake and finally clench tightly. “Do you want me to stop?” Tara questions softly, her pants just past the swell of her hips.

It takes Buffy a moment to realize that Tara was speaking to her, and another few minutes to realize what she asked. Jerking her eyes from the Wiccan’s desirable body, she looks into serious blue eyes. “God, no!” Buffy shakes her head vehemently. “What would make you ask that?” Buffy’s eyes are wide as she looks at Tara.

“You seem to be extremely nervous. You’re clenching your hands into fists and you still have your clothes on.” Tara points out quietly. 

“Nervous, maybe a little. More like my blood is pounding through my veins faster than I can ever remember it moving before. Hands are clenched to keep from reaching out to touch you.” Buffy stops here as she looks down at her body, realizing she hasn’t removed any of her clothes. “As for the clothes, that can be remedied in seconds.”

Tilting her head inquiringly at the slayer, Tara questions softly. “Why are you clenching your hands to keep from touching me? I think that’s part of the plan here tonight, isn’t it?”

Buffy slowly nods her head, as she bites her lip. “But I didn’t want to literally attack you while you were trying to get your clothes off.” Buffy finally raises her shaking hands and fumbles with the buttons of her shirt as she watches Tara slide her pants the rest of the way down her long legs, moaning quietly at the scrap of cloth covering the witch’s mound.

Tara bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as Buffy’s hands have trouble with unbuttoning her shirt as they send one button pinging off the wall when the slayer jerked it loose. “Let me.” Tara licks her lips as she gently pushes Buffy’s hands away from the slayer’s top. Watching her own, slightly shaky hands work their way down Buffy’s shirt. As she finishes sliding the last button through the hole, Tara raises her eyes to look into slightly dilated hazel eyes. “May I take it off?” Tara runs her hands back up the edges of the shirt, placing her hands on warm flesh just above Buffy’s chest.

“Please.” Buffy whimpers, her eyes entranced by the lips in front of her, leaning in and capturing them even as Tara slides her shirt off, groaning in pleasure as she comes into contact with warm flesh under her hands and their breasts pressing against each other as she gaps the distance between them.

“Goddess, Buffy!” Tara cries out quietly after the slayer finally releases her lips and quickly works her way down her neck to kiss her way across her chest, nipping at the starting swells of the flesh there.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what I’m doing.” Buffy mutters as she finally captures a nipple between her lips, alternating sucking on it gently to stroking it with her tongue, to finally capturing it between her teeth to bite gently on the hardened flesh, smiling as she hears the sexy low groan coming from Tara. “So if there’s some comment, thought, suggestion, whatever… let me know.” Buffy continues before working her way over to the other nipple, becoming more confident in her ministrations at the groans and Tara’s hands grasping her head, pulling her in tighter against the breast she’s lavishing attention on. 

“Keep… doing… what… you’re… doing…” Tara pants out in pleasure as Buffy starts to love her breasts even more earnestly at her words. Feeling her knees start to weaken, Tara’s surprised when she feels strong arms support her, picking her up to swing her around and lay her on the bed, the warm body settling on top of her, even as Buffy keeps up the suckling at her nipple during the whole maneuver.

Inhaling deeply through her nose as she works her way over to the other breast, Buffy whimpers deep in her throat at the smell of arousal coming from the Wiccan. As she settles her body more firmly into Tara, Buffy drops her head against Tara’s breast at the wet heat pressing against her lower abdomen.

Tara unconsciously presses up into Buffy’s body as the slayer settles more firmly against her apex. Releasing the grip she has on the slayer’s head, she runs her hands down the strong back, digging her fingers lightly into Buffy’s back. “Honey?”

Buffy slowly raises her head to look at Tara, stunned into silence at the depth of arousal and love staring back at her from those blue depths. Seeing the question and hint of worry come into Tara’s warm eyes, Buffy shakes her head before leaning up to kiss Tara softly. “Sensory overload.” Buffy whispers smiling at Tara softly.

“Are you sure, honey?” Tara pulls a hand around to brush her thumb gently over Buffy’s bottom lip. When Buffy nods her head quickly in answer, Tara grins crookedly, a hint of mischief in her eyes. “You haven’t seen nothing yet!” Tara shifts, rolling them over as she looks down into surprised hazel eyes. Propping herself up on one elbow Tara tilts her head considering Buffy for a few moments. “You’re still overdressed, honey.” Tara murmurs as she runs her hand from Buffy’s mouth across her chest detouring for a few minutes to stroke softly over the firm flesh, her mouth starting to water as the dark rosy nipples harden down to little nubs. Plucking firmly at one of the hard nubs, Tara runs her tongue tantalizingly over her lips as she fights the urge to dip her head down and try to suck the whole pert breast in her mouth. It suddenly hits her that she doesn’t have to fight the urge, as soon as that thought works its way through her head, Tara shifts and dips her head down to swirl her tongue teasingly around Buffy’s nipple, moaning quietly as she feels the flesh firm and crinkle under her tongue before finally capturing flesh in her mouth, suckling firmly on the hard nub.

“GOD, Tara!” Buffy groans loudly as she presses up into the warm cavern, her hands wrapping around Tara’s shoulders, her fingers squeezing gently. Whimpering as Tara releases the nipple, but moaning loudly as she feels a warm, wet tongue dragging its way over the rest of her breast and a mouth latching onto her flesh, sucking hungrily. 

Tara finally releases the flesh she’d been attracted to, smiling at the red mark before placing a soft kiss on her mark. Her eyes search out Buffy’s hazel eyes, seeing the desire flaming brightly. “May I help take off the rest of your clothes?” Tara runs her hand down to play around the waist band of Buffy’s pants.

“Please.” Buffy nods her head quickly at Tara, frowning as Tara shifts off the bed. “Hey, didn’t want you to go away.” Buffy grabs Tara’s hand, tugging on it to try and get her back.

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. “In a moment, honey.” Tara eases her hand away from Buffy’s before running it down across the slayer’s abdomen, circling a finger around the tiny belly button.

“Tara…” Buffy growls as she feels the desire seem to coalesce directly under Tara’s finger. 

Tara allows a small smile to cross her face as she hears the desire and light warning in Buffy’s tone. Digging her fingers gently into the slayer’s stomach, arching her hand to scrape her blunt, short nails over the flesh, Tara raises an eyebrow at the deep inhaled breath coming from Buffy while the slayer’s body arches up into her caress.

“Teasing the slayer is dangerous. You are aware of that, aren’t you?” Buffy growls, her voice deep with desire. 

“Teasing is when you aren’t planning on giving satisfaction, love. And I plan on satisfying any and all of your needs.” Tara explains, in a low, intense voice, her eyes rising to show her seriousness as she looks into Buffy’s hazel eyes. 

Buffy whimpers at the knowledge that Tara is very serious. “What if my need right now was for us to get rid of the rest of these clothes separating us, and for me to explore you?”

“Then that’s what you’ll have.” Tara murmurs, seeing the intense need in Buffy’s eyes for something she obviously wants and needs. Sliding her hands down to Buffy’s jeans, Tara quickly unbuttons the button fly jeans before sliding her hands under the jeans, watching Buffy the whole time as she pushes the pants down the strong legs, feeling the muscles flexing under her hands as Buffy lifts her body to help. Working her way down the bed and around to the end, Tara drops her eyes, breaking the eye contact with Buffy as she pulls off the slayer’s pants, before allowing her eyes to caress up the muscular legs to the completely bald mound, her legs weakening for a moment at the sight of the desire glistening on Buffy’s inner thighs and mound. Growling low in her throat, Tara reaches down and slides her panties off to kick them aside as she climbs into the bed beside Buffy, lying on her side she looks at the slayer. “I’m yours, honey.” Tara whispers as she kisses Buffy firmly. 

Groaning at the desire the kiss flames to a hotter degree, Buffy runs her hand through Tara’s hair, holding her lips against hers as she deepens the kiss for a few long minutes, before easing away. “I’m yours, also, Tara. Do you mind that I want to…” Buffy frowns lightly and trails off as she runs her fingers through the blonde soft hair. 

“That you want to be in charge? That you want to, hopefully, learn my body by touch, sight and feel? Goddess! That sounds like a dream come true, honey.” Tara murmurs as she strokes her hand gently over Buffy’s jaw. “Just know I’ll want to be able to taste, stroke and caress you at some time in the very near future. I want to learn every little area that makes you moan, groan, whimper and inhale with a kiss, a touch, a caress or nip.”

Buffy growls as the desire courses through her at the Wiccan’s words. Gently pushing her onto her back, Buffy shifts and hovers above the blonde. “I am definitely going to be all for that, and very soon in the future also. Thank you for allowing me this.” Buffy finally whispers as she strokes her fingers lightly over Tara’s shoulder and neck.

“No thanks necessary, honey. A relationship should be give and take on both sides. I don’t mind you wanting to be in charge, and being the butch.” Tara grins crookedly as Buffy blushes lightly at her words. “But I also hope that you won’t mind when I may take the initiative and possibly throw you against the wall and have my wicked Wiccan way with you.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer.

Buffy groans loudly and drops her head down to Tara’s neck. “I definitely won’t mind that. As a matter of fact, my mind is picturing all kinds of things, and I am SO looking forward to that happening.”

“You’ll have to tell me what kind of things you’re picturing, that way maybe we can make them bear fruit.” Tara chuckles as she feels the slayer’s face heat up as she blushes. Running her hands up and down Buffy’s back, Tara grasps Buffy’s butt cheeks and squeezes them firmly. “You are beautiful inside and out, honey. And you have an absolutely delectable ass.” Tara growls in Buffy’s ear as she digs her fingers in, squeezing more firmly as Buffy moans and presses against her.

Growling, Buffy nips firmly at Tara’s neck. “I’m allowed to touch, kiss and taste?”

“Anything, everywhere.” Tara arches into Buffy’s hand as the slayer strokes firmly over her breast. 

Buffy lifts her head to look intently into desire filled blue eyes. “Let me know if I do something you don’t like. Please?” Buffy whispers seriously, smiling softly as Tara nods in silent agreement. “God, you’re beautiful.” Buffy strokes her hand up from the Wiccan’s breast to cup Tara’s cheek. “I want to watch you, watch all the emotions cross your face while I touch and caress you.” Buffy admits quietly.

“Then watch.” Tara answers simply, looking into the beautiful hazel eyes.

Buffy groans and shakes her head. “I have a problem. I also want to kiss, lick and taste also!” Buffy drops her head back on Tara’s shoulder as the Wiccan chuckles at her words. 

“Honey?” Tara questions in a soft sing-song tone. When Buffy lifts her head to look inquiringly at her, Tara grins crookedly. “We can make love more than once, you know. And we have more than tonight to work with.” 

Buffy blinks a couple times in realization that she doesn’t have to have it all tonight, no matter that she wants everything now at this moment. “Grrrr…” Buffy growls and captures Tara’s lips with hers, kissing her hungrily for long moments nipping at Tara’s tongue before easing back from the kiss. “I know that, but I want everything now.” Buffy pouts, her eyes twinkling. 

“If we keep talking about it, it’ll be time to go to your mother’s for dinner.” Tara raises an eyebrow and looks over at the clock, trying not to laugh at the loud groan coming from Buffy at her words.

Buffy looks at the clock, realizing it’s already five in the morning. Groaning and dropping her head back in the crook of Tara’s neck, Buffy whimpers quietly. “It’s late. You’re probably tired.”

“I’m not that tired.” Tara grasps Buffy’s ass cheeks in her hands and squeezes them firmly. “And you have about thirty seconds to get moving, or I’m going to do what I want to do.”

Buffy jerks her head up and looks down into twinkling blue eyes. “What do you want to do?”

“Fifteen seconds, and you’ll find out.” Tara quirks her lips up knowingly at Buffy.

“Pain.” Buffy’s hand starts to trail over Tara’s chest again, playing softly over the firm flesh, while her eyes keep contact with Tara’s blue eyes, watching curiously as the blue slowly becomes darker. Gently squeezing the nipple she’s been stroking, Buffy unconsciously licks her lips at the low moan coming from Tara. “Sensitive?” Buffy questions softly as she gently scrapes the edge of her thumb nail over the hard flesh.

“Right now… it is.” Tara offers as an answer, a small smile crossing her face as she watches as Buffy’s eyes dip down to her breast before looking back up. 

Buffy groans and shifts her body so she can capture the other nipple between her lips, suckling gently on it to begin with, her eyes still raised to watch Tara. Frowning as Tara shifts, Buffy lifts up off the Wiccan and releases the nipple she’d been enjoying. “Tara?”

“Wait a second, honey.” Tara grins crookedly and shifts the pillows to prop her upper body up at an angle, while shifting her legs a little further open before hooking one leg around the slayer’s thigh to run up and down the leg. “Think this will work so you can do all that you want while watching my facial features?”

Buffy nods her head, grinning as she leans up and kisses Tara firmly. “Thank you.”

“Oh, don’t thank me.” Tara shakes her head, her eyes twinkling merrily. “I’m sure I’ll be enjoying myself immensely.” Tara chuckles as Buffy blushes. Running her hands through her soon to be lover’s hair, Tara strokes a thumb over Buffy’s cheekbone. “If all you’d like to do is explore and learn my body, honey, that’s more than okay with me.” Tara moans lowly as the desire continues to slowly build in her body. Even with the two of them stopping to talk and discuss different things, the slayer’s continued attention is keeping Tara’s desire active, or possibly just the fact that Buffy was here, is enough to keep it going, Tara thinks to herself.

Buffy frowns in confusion even as her hand continues to stroke softly over Tara’s body, fingers lightly tracing the Wiccan’s abdomen. “I definitely want to explore and learn your body. But don’t you need…”

Tara tugs gently on Buffy’s hair, grinning crookedly. “A little frustration’s never killed anyone, honey. I don’t normally get irate when I’m frustrated and horny, I just become more…” Tara lifts her eyes up to look at the ceiling as she thinks about how she wants to phrase it. “I guess I become more affectionate, no matter where we would be at.”

Buffy’s eyes open wide as she shifts so that she’s almost nose to nose with Tara. “Are you trying to say if you don’t have an orgasm, that you may be getting naughty tonight… at my mom’s house?” Buffy squeaks out the last four words.

Tara laughs and nods her head. “Very good possibility. Reaching over to pinch a nipple…” Tara runs her hand down to pinch one of Buffy’s nipples firmly, while grinning wickedly. “Kissing you whenever we are given a chance.” Tara presses her lips hard against Buffy’s nipping on the bottom lip before shifting back. “Grabbing a handful of your gorgeous ass.” Tara runs both hands down to grasp Buffy, pulling the slayer’s lower body hard against hers, growling quietly as she slowly grinds her hips in a hard circle.

“Sweet, Jesus!” Buffy groans loudly as both their wet centers rub against each other. Arching her back up and pushing her lower body into fuller contact with Tara, Buffy spreads her legs a little and rubs her body up and down before circling around. “Can we…?” 

“Anything you can think up…” Tara moans loudly as on one of Buffy’s gyrations, the slayer grinds firmly over her clit. “Let me…” Tara quickly shifts the pillows so she’ll be able to lie down more comfortably before reaching down between them on the next rotation of hips, lowering hers for a moment as she separates her lips, pulling back the hood from her swollen flesh to reveal her swollen clit to its fullest. 

Buffy lifts her body up to give Tara more room to work, whimpering as she glances down between their bodies, watching as Tara opens herself more fully. When Tara lifts her other hand to stroke over her body, separating her lips while sliding her clit between two of her fingers, Buffy jerks as she almost comes right then.

“So hard, so swollen.” Tara whispers as she looks down their bodies. “Lower yourself, love.” Tara whimpers as Buffy ever so slowly brings her lower body down and into contact with hers. Easing her hands from between their bodies, Tara trails them around Buffy’s hips, clasping her butt firmly. “Do what feels good.” Tara urges, as she does a small circular grind against Buffy.

“JESUS, TARA!” Buffy cries out loudly at the pleasure shooting through her body, her clit pulsing firmly on each gyration. Shifting her upper body up further, to put more pressure where their lower bodies were in contact, Buffy whimpers as Tara wraps first one leg around her then the other, urging her on with a hard rocking motion. “No-not mu-much more…” Buffy rocks faster and harder, feeling her clit pulsing almost continuously as she can feel the orgasm ready to burst from her.

“Al--most…” Tara body jerks as she starts to come, feeling the answering wetness coming from Buffy as they come within seconds of each other. “BUFFFFYYYY!” Tara cries out her release as the slayer grinds into her one more time before collapsing on top of her.

“Goddd…..” Buffy whimpers, burying her face in Tara’s sweaty neck after her arms give out on her after her release. Feeling both their bodies flinching with aftershocks of their releases, Buffy presses her mouth to Tara’s neck, listening to the Wiccan’s fast heartbeat and heavy, panting breaths coming from her mouth.

Tara whimpers quietly as she presses her lips to the top of Buffy’s head as she finally loosens her legs from around Buffy, sliding her legs up and down the slayer’s legs as she runs her fingers soothingly over the strong back flinching and quivering under her caresses. Trying to get her breathing under control, Tara hugs Buffy firmly for a few minutes, smiling as she feels the slayer pressing her lips softly over her neck. 

“Sleep?” Buffy finally questions hoarsely, smiling as she hears the chuckle coming from her lover. 

“If you and I both want to be slightly coherent later today, it might be a good idea.” Tara explains quietly, groaning as Buffy slowly shifts from her body. Looking up curiously at Buffy, Tara tilts her head.

“Covers.” Buffy answers simply as she rolls off the bed, helping Tara up before pulling the covers down. “Which side do you sleep on?” Buffy questions shyly. 

“Either, honey. I’m not particular.” Tara smiles as Buffy slides into the bed. Quickly blowing out the candles, Tara eases in beside the slayer surprised when she feels lips capturing hers in a loving, tender kiss. Moaning quietly as she opens her mouth to the questing tongue that strokes softly and gently over hers, Tara buries a hand in the slayer’s hair even as Buffy eases her body firmly against hers as they slowly end the kiss.

“Damn.” Buffy mumbles, blinking her eyes as she tries to force back some of the desire that’s blasted to the surface again. “Was just planning on a simple good night kiss, but… damn!” 

Tara laughs quietly as she tries to get her libido under control, running her hand lovingly through the blonde hair. 

“Sleep.” Buffy grumbles, sighing quietly. 

“Come here.” Tara eases onto her back, urging Buffy to her, smiling as the slayer throws an arm around her waist, a leg over her thighs and snuggles against her side without any more urging.

“Tara?” Buffy whispers as she rubs her cheek over Tara’s shoulder, unconscious of her hand that’s stroking up Tara’s side, playing over the flesh of the Wiccan’s breast.

“Yes, honey?” Tara answers softly, closing her eyes and enjoying the slayer’s soothing caress. 

“I could fall deeply and completely in love with you.” Buffy presses her lips against Tara’s shoulder as she closes her eyes, settling down to hopefully get a few hours sleep.

“Oh, sweetie.” Tara hugs Buffy firmly, running her fingers firmly over Buffy’s forearm. “You’ve definitely imbedded yourself in my heart, Slayer.” Tara offers softly as she hears the slayer’s deep, even breathing as Buffy falls asleep. “I love you.” Tara more breathes the words than says them as she rubs her cheek over the top of Buffy’s head as she slowly relaxes to follow Buffy into a deep sleep.

***


	7. Chapter 6

“Why didn’t you tell me what the hang up was?” Buffy finally questions, looking up at Tara’s blue eyes as the Wiccan wakes up, having been watching the woman for the last hour as she slept.

Tara blinks a couple times at the quickly asked question, taking a moment to realize what Buffy was asking. “I didn’t want it to come down to either a me or her type thing, Buffy. You two have been through too much for me to come between you.”

Buffy shakes her head at the Wiccan, before dropping her forehead against the woman’s shoulder. “Eventually she would have come around, Tara. Like you said, we’ve been through too much for her to have allowed my hooking up with you to keep us apart. If it had been much longer, I would have hunted her down to have it out.”

“But I didn’t want it to come down to you ‘having it out’.” Tara tries to explains, hugging Buffy tightly. “I was hoping that she would come around on her own. With you having talked with your mom and Mr. Giles about us, and them being okay about it, the last big hurdle was Willow.” 

Buffy nods her head against Tara’s shoulder. “And Xander, but he won’t have a problem with it. You’re alive, have a heartbeat and are beautiful. He’ll just go off into fantasy land.”

Tara chuckles and presses her cheek against Buffy’s head. “Every man’s fantasy, huh?”

“Pretty much.” Buffy smiles and shifts her face to kiss Tara’s neck tenderly. “Can I ask a pretty huge favor?” Buffy leans back, looking at Tara intently.

“Of course.” Tara blinks at the seriousness in Buffy’s eyes. 

“Don’t do something like this again. I don’t want you to pull back from us, because you think it would be better for me. And I’ll try not to do the same to you, okay?” Buffy furrows her brows as she looks at Tara. “It’s one thing if you can’t handle being the girlfriend of ‘The Slayer’, with everything that happens. But if you’re doing it because you think it would be best for me, please don’t.” 

“Oh, honey.” Tara runs the back of her fingers down Buffy’s cheek, seeing the sadness in the slayer’s eyes. “If I have any problems, or doubts, anything at all, I’ll talk to you about it. Okay?” 

Buffy slowly nods her head, leaning in and placing her head back on Tara’s shoulders, feeling a sense of relief ease through her body at the Wiccan’s words. Knowing Tara won’t say anything that she honestly doesn’t mean. “Thank you.”

Tara places a kiss on the slayer’s head, running her hand up to stroke through the blonde hair. “What time is it, honey?”

Buffy chuckles and presses a firm kiss to Tara’s neck. “Almost noon.”

Tara groans quietly, then giggles as Buffy nips playfully across her neck. “What are you doing?”

“Kinda got sidetracked last night. Planning on making up for it now.” Buffy tosses the covers off their bodies, her eyes caressing over Tara’s body. “You have one extremely hot body, Miss Tara Maclay. And I have this uncontrollable urge to learn it intimately.”

Tara whimpers quietly and grasps Buffy before she attaches her lips to her breast. “I need to make a pit stop.” Tara admits quietly, blushing lightly.

Buffy groans loudly and flops onto her back, throwing an arm across her eyes. “Hurry.” Buffy begs quietly, feeling Tara move from the bed with a quiet chuckle. Lowering her arm, Buffy watches the Wiccan open the closet and pull out a robe. Watching Tara turn and wink at her before slipping out of the room, Buffy growls as she realizes she needs to go to the bathroom also. Slowly standing, she looks around for something easy to throw on to run down and run back. Grumbling quietly, Buffy realizes Willow didn’t pack her any sleep wear, digging further into the bag, she laughs as she notices there’s not any underwear either. “Trying to help things along?”

Getting ready to pull her jeans and top on, Buffy looks up as Tara eases the door open as she slides into the room, shutting it quickly when she realizes Buffy’s standing there with no clothes on.

“Going somewhere?” Tara questions, her lips quirked up in a half smile as she looks at Buffy. 

Buffy smirks as she closes the distance between them and unties the loose knot holding the robe closed, sliding the garment off Tara’s body. Leaning down, Buffy nips playfully at Tara’s breast before licking her way around it for a few minutes while pulling the Wiccan’s robe on her body. As soon as Tara starts to moan, Buffy pulls back and pats the Wiccan on the butt gently. “Bathroom.” Buffy laughs at the grunt of complaint coming from Tara as she heads out the door.

Tara raises her hands in a choking motion at the door before laughing quietly, collapsing on the bed as she waits for Buffy to come back.

Buffy eases back in the room, locking the door behind her and yanking the robe off. “Now that’s what I like to see.” Buffy grins lasciviously at the sight of Tara spread out on the bed with a come hither look on her face. 

“Oh, in that case.” Tara shifts, getting ready to roll out of the bed when Buffy pounces on her, growling. Laughing as Buffy starts to tickle her, Tara shifts trying to get away from the playful slayer.

“Not nice teasing the slayer.” Buffy growls as she runs her fingers up and down the Wiccan’s sides smirking as Tara squirms around trying to escape her. “Looking all sexy and available then going to run away… not nice. Not nice, at all!”

Tara laughs before grabbing Buffy’s hands, pulling them away from her body, smiling up into the laughing countenance of her lover. “Sexy and available? I think you may need your eyes examined about the sexy part… as for the available part, I kind of think I’m taken. What do you think?”

Buffy’s grin eases down to a soft smile. “You are sexy, Tara. Extremely hot and sexy.” Buffy places a gentle kiss on the Wiccan’s lips. “Taken, definitely, if you want to be.” Buffy bites her lip as she becomes serious. “I know we’ve been exclusively seeing each other, but we haven’t said…”

Tara places a fingertip on Buffy’s lips, smiling gently at the slayer. “I can’t think of anything I’d like better than for us to be an ‘us’.” Tara replaces her finger with her lips, kissing Buffy lovingly. “I’d love for you to think of me as yours, Buffy.”

Buffy lowers her body slowly on top of Tara’s and kisses her neck soothingly. “Only if you think of me as being yours, also, Tara. I like the idea of us belonging to each other. Something inside me jumps up and down for joy at the thought.” Buffy admits softly, raising her upper body to look down into serious blue eyes. “I get the urge to grunt and beat on my chest, announcing to the world that you’re mine. And I want to mark you.” Buffy admits, blushing darkly as she looks down at the mark on Tara’s neck, where she’d gotten a little carried away the night before. 

Tara blushes lightly at the slayer’s words. “I think you already did place your mark on me. Are you going to throw me over your shoulder and take me back to your lair, or something?”

Buffy laughs as her mind shifts back to a few months before Tara came on the scene. “Good thing you didn’t meet me when I was Cave Slayer, I might have done exactly that.” Seeing the questioning look, Buffy shakes her head. “I’ll tell you about it later. Does it bother you?” 

Tara considers Buffy for a few minutes, thinking over what she was asking, before slowly shaking her head. “No. You aren’t wanting me to belong to you in the sense that you want to smother me, or keep me from having a life. You just want everyone to know we’re together, love each other and they better not come between us.” Tara finally explains smiling as Buffy relaxes from where she’d unconsciously stiffened. “Did I get that right?”

“Said it better than I ever could.” Buffy settles her body completely on top of Tara’s, tucking her face in Tara’s neck, sighing in pleasure as Tara’s hands stroke softly up and down her back, in a soothing gesture. “Do you just want to relax until we need to head out?”

“Nope.” Tara answers quickly, smirking as she feels Buffy’s mouth curl into a smile against her neck. 

“Did you want to take a nap?” Buffy tries another question.

“Nope.” Tara’s lips curl up into a wicked smile.

“Do you want me to kiss, lick and devour your body for the next couple hours?” Buffy chuckles as Tara laughs at that question.

“Honey, we can do whatever you want.” Tara answers seriously, before moaning loudly as Buffy shifts quickly and captures a nipple in her mouth, sucking eagerly. 

“Shouldn’t have said that.” Buffy growls in a sex roughened voice, surprised at how quickly the desire shot through her body. Feeling Tara’s fingers digging lightly into her shoulders, Buffy nips gently at first one nipple, before working her way over to the other one, loving it with her mouth and tongue. Easing the weight of her body off Tara’s, Buffy keeps contact with the Wiccan while slowly working her way down her abdomen. Placing hot, wet kisses along the flesh, spending a few extra minutes on her lower abdomen as it flinches under her lips.

Coughing to try and clear her throat, after trying to say something a couple times, Tara looks down at her lover hovering over her sex, placing kisses teasingly on her mound. “What exactly do you have planned for me?” Tara finally questions in a sex roughened voice.

“Pleasure.” Buffy states simply, her eyes rising to look at Tara. Keeping eye contact, Buffy shifts her body down further, her hands sliding under Tara’s butt cheeks, grasping the warm globes of flesh gently as she inhales deeply. “You smell so good. You can’t know how your smell has been haunting me whenever we’ve been together. It seemed that with the simplest touch, caress and God! Whenever we’d kiss the smell would become so strong I would literally salivate at the thought of getting my mouth on you.” Buffy growls softly, her fingers stroking over the Wiccan’s soft inner thighs.

“Goddess!” Tara whimpers softly her body jumping slightly as Buffy’s fingers caress gently over her outer lips. Somewhat getting control of her panting, Tara shifts up on her elbows to see Buffy easier. “And here you are… literally inches from where you want your mouth and you’re not… SHIT!” Tara bucks hard as Buffy’s fingers glide between her lips to stroke firmly over her clit.

“But I’m going to be.” Buffy murmurs, shifting down slightly watching as Tara opens herself even more. Whimpering at the swollen, desire flushed flesh, Buffy glances up worriedly. “I didn’t think… do you mind that I’m looking at you like this? I mean… I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Buffy closes her eyes as she wonders if this is too much, but loving the idea of being able to look and enjoy the sight of her lover in every aspect imaginable. 

“The only thing that’s uncomfortable is the fact that you have my body so wound up it’s like a spring waiting for release.” Tara murmurs, shifting slightly so she can reach down to stroke her fingers gently over Buffy’s cheek. “I told you last night you could do anything and everything you want, sweetie.”

Buffy drags her eyes open, staring at her lover’s softly smiling countenance. “I just didn’t know if this would be too weird.” Buffy admits quietly, smiling back at her lover. 

“The more thorough the inspection the better.” Tara hints softly, her eyes sparkling. “Just wait until it’s your turn, sweetie.”

Buffy groans loudly, blushing dark at the thought, but knowing that there would be no way in hell she’d turn Tara down on anything she’d want to do. Unable to resist any longer, Buffy brushes her lips gently over her lover’s swollen lips. Buffy smiles, as Tara whimpers at the soft caress. Gently separating her lover’s lips, Buffy growls hungrily at the sight of the swollen muscle in front of her. Diving in Buffy eagerly drags her tongue through her lover’s desire, groaning deeply at the rich, earthy taste. Lapping over her lover’s body, Buffy drags her tongue firmly over Tara’s clit, pulling it out of its hiding place before wrapping her lips eagerly around the muscle, sucking steadily on the pulsing muscle.

“Sweet, Goddess!” Tara whimpers loudly, burying her hand in her lover’s hair as Buffy continues to suckle her at the same time batting her tongue over the sensitive tip of her clitoris. 

Buffy groans deeply against her lover’s sex as she continues to suck and flick her tongue, feeling the muscle quivering and pulsing more quickly Buffy presses her tongue hard against the muscle, grunting as Tara pulls her firmly against her even as she bucks and explodes as she climaxes. Lapping eagerly at the liquid escaping from Tara, Buffy smirks as she feels Tara pull firmly on her hair as she bucks even more, quickly rolling into another orgasm. Panting heavily after cleaning the fluid from Tara’s body, Buffy rubs her cheek against her lover’s inner thigh. “You taste delicious.” Buffy mumbles, sighing quietly in contentment.

Tara chuckles weakly. “Thank you. And you were worried about doing something wrong?” 

Buffy blushes and nods, rubbing her cheek against Tara’s thigh before pressing a firm kiss against flesh she’s rubbing against, Buffy strokes her fingers gently over Tara’s mound, playing the tips over the small triangle of dark blonde curls. 

Tara laughs and shifts, finally capturing Buffy’s fingers. “That tickles.” Tara explains softly as she looks down into Buffy’s questioning eyes. “Come up here, sweetie.” Tara orders softly, tugging on her lover’s hand.

Buffy pouts for a minute before slowly moving over Tara stopping to nuzzle against the small triangle of curls, smiling as Tara half laughs, half moans. Buffy gradually makes her way up her lover’s gorgeous body, placing loving kisses over the flesh finally ending at Tara’s lips. Groaning as Tara doesn’t settle for the soft kiss she’d placed on her lips, but pulls her in for a deep exploring kiss. 

“Goddess.” Tara whimpers softly, pressing her forehead against Buffy’s. 

“Can I put in that I will be more than happy to do this again, and again, and again…” Buffy trails off, laughing as Tara pinches her side. 

“I won’t argue the fact, but there are so many other things we can do.” Tara’s eyes gleam as she taps her fingers firmly up and down Buffy’s back. “My turn?” Tara questions hopefully. 

Buffy glances over at the clock, pouting. “We have to shower and be at my house in two hours. Mom wants us there early so she can do the Spanish Inquisition thing on you.” 

“It’ll only take me a half hour to get ready.” Tara grins as she starts running her fingers more seriously over Buffy’s body.

“I can be ready in half an hour.” Buffy rolls over onto her back at Tara’s urgings.

“How long to get there?” Tara nibbles gently on Buffy’s neck as she works her way down her lover’s body, needing to touch, kiss and taste Buffy’s flesh. 

Buffy groans loudly as Tara kneads her breasts, kissing and suckling on her nipples for a few minutes as she tries to remember her lover’s question. “Ummm. Probably half an hour to forty-five minutes give or take.” Buffy offers, blinking in surprise as Tara bites gently on the nipple she’d been licking and sucking. 

“Not long for me to play.” Tara grumbles before laving the nipple she’d just bit. “I’ll come back and visit you lovelies at a later time.” Tara presses a firm kiss on each breast before nipping her way down Buffy’s abdomen. Dipping her tongue playfully into Buffy’s tiny belly button, Tara smirks as she hears the whimper coming from her lover. “Sensitive belly button issues?”

“Seems so, but I never realized it before.” Buffy admits, wiggling as Tara’s hands stroke their way down over her waist, hips and thighs. 

“So strong for such a small person.” Tara whispers, clenching Buffy’s muscular thighs, and lightly digging her fingers into the muscles, even as she kisses her way down her lover’s bald mound. Inhaling deeply of Buffy’s dark, musky smell, Tara nuzzles her face between her lover’s swollen lips without any warning, suckling on the flesh poking insistently from its hiding place, Tara nudges the hood back more out of the way, swirling her tongue around the swollen bundle of nerves while sucking more and more strongly.

Buffy whimpers loudly, unable to control her bucking and shifting body as Tara pulls the pleasure out of her, making her explode in a shower of different colored lights as she feels Tara’s fingers slide firmly within her, tipping her over the edge immediately in a climax more powerful than anything she’d ever felt before.

Tara wraps one arm around Buffy’s thigh as her lover almost dislodges her with her gyrations. Finally releasing the quivering muscle, Tara nuzzles against Buffy’s mound while continuing to stroke within her lover’s body, extending her orgasm, moaning with desire at the strong muscles grasping her fingers. “So strong.” Tara murmurs, pressing kisses against Buffy’s mound as she feels Buffy’s body finally calming down, the clenching slowly easing. Allowing her fingers to learn Buffy’s body, Tara rubs her cheek over Buffy’s abdomen as she feels the curves, swells, dips and muscles of Buffy’s body. 

Buffy groans loudly as Tara continues to move her fingers within her, feeling the desire building again. “Tara.” Buffy growls the Wiccan’s name in warning.

“One more.” Tara whispers as she kisses her way back up Buffy’s body, shifting to straddle one of the slayer’s thighs even as she starts to stroke more in and out of her lover, instead of learning the inside of Buffy. Panting heavily, Tara uses her thigh to give her hand more force as Buffy starts to counterthrust harder against her. “Feel so good.” Tara bites her bottom lip as she feels the muscles clenching more around her fingers. Bringing her thumb into play, Tara starts a gentle circular rub on her lover’s swollen nub, building the pressure and speed up in direct response to how fast her fingers are working in and out of her lover.

Buffy grasps Tara’s hips, digging her fingers in gently as she bucks more strongly against her lover’s talented hand. Jerking her hips as she lifts Tara with her bucking body, Buffy growls loudly as she feels the orgasm working through her, finally grinding her body against Tara’s hand, Buffy cries out her lover’s name with her release as she bows her body up, lifting Tara completely off the bed.

Tara whimpers as she watches the extreme pleasure cross Buffy’s face before the slayer collapses back onto the bed, making them both bounce a couple times in response. Leaving her fingers within her lover’s core, Tara kisses Buffy gently on the lips, giving her a few minutes to come down from her orgasmic high before finally gently easing out of her lover’s body.

“Stick a fork in me.” Buffy pants, her eyes closed as she feels the perspiration rolling off her body from their exertions. 

“Trying to say you’re done?” Tara laughs quietly before suckling softly of Buffy’s neck, enjoying the salty tang of her lover’s sweat.

“Uh, huh.” Buffy agrees, hugging Tara to her tightly. “Can I just say ‘Wow’ about a thousand times? Will that get across how I’m feeling?”

Tara chuckles. “That will work, sweetie.” Glancing up towards the clock, Tara sighs softly. “We need to head to the showers.”

“Figured as much.” Buffy pouts as Tara eases from her. 

“You’re absolutely adorable.” Tara murmurs, smiling down at her lover and the bottom lip sticking out insistently. “And irresistible.” Tara admits, leaning down to kiss Buffy and run her tongue teasingly over the bottom lip. 

Buffy licks her bottom lip after Tara shifts back. “Have I told you what an absolutely wonderful kisser you are?”

“I believe you may have mentioned it once or twice, but not today.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover.

“Well, you are.” Buffy sighs and starts to pout, realizing they don’t have time for her to play. “Shower.”

“Shower.” Tara agrees as she grabs the items she’ll need to shower with before pulling on her robe, watching as Buffy quickly dresses and grabs her shower kit along with a set of fresh clothes. “Ready?”

“No. But I don’t have much of a choice.” Buffy sighs as if it’s a great hardship, though her eyes are twinkling.

“Would do better if you could keep a serious look.” Tara points out, grinning.

“I’ll work on that.” Buffy grins as she follows Tara out of her room, her eyes dropping automatically to the Wiccan’s ass, frowning at the robe covering it. ‘Shower, Slayer. No more ogling your girlfriend’s attributes. Behave time. You can play again later!’ Buffy mumbles to herself a huge grin on her face.

***


	8. Chapter 7

“Tara, honestly, there’s nothing to be worried about.” Buffy sighs heavily as Tara fidgets beside her as they walk up the walkway. “How come you all of a sudden got nervous?”

“Buffy… I’ve never met one of my girlfriend’s parents before, not as being a girlfriend.” Tara admits, her eyes showing her nervousness. 

Buffy threads her fingers through her lover’s, squeezing gently. “It’s okay, Tara. I promise. Mom will probably end up liking you more than me.” Buffy smiles engagingly at her lover. 

Tara whimpers quietly, before taking a deep breath and nodding her head as they finish going up the steps to the nice two story house. Watching as Buffy turns the knob, entering the house and pulling her in behind her. 

“Mom?” Buffy calls out softly, after noticing she wasn’t in the living room. 

“In here, dear.” Joyce answers from the kitchen as she finishes placing the two whole chickens in the oven for dinner. Closing the oven door, Joyce turns around, unable to hide the surprise on her face at the beautiful blonde woman blushing lightly and looking down at the floor, almost having expected Buffy to hook up with more of a masculine woman for some reason. Shaking her head at the realization, Joyce mentally smacks herself at her wanting to stereotype her daughter. 

“Mom, this is Tara. Tara, this is my mom, Joyce Summers.” Buffy introduces the two women, gently tugging on Tara’s hand.

“Hi, Mrs. S-summers.” Tara looks up, unconsciously straightening her back and holding out her free hand to Buffy’s mom, smiling shyly. 

“Hello, Tara.” Joyce shakes the woman’s hand, seeing the shy and worried look in her blue eyes. Smiling softly at the woman to hopefully set her at ease, Joyce gently squeezes Tara’s hand before releasing it. “Would you like something to drink?”

Buffy releases Tara’s hand, winking at her lover as she walks to the refrigerator. “We have water, juice, milk, soda and I’m sure mom would be happy to make tea or coffee also.”

“Juice is fine.” Tara relaxes a little more as Joyce chuckles quietly. 

“I’m fixing baked chicken along with stuffing, green beans and corn on the cob. Is that okay with you two?” Joyce looks from Buffy to Tara and back again.

Tara nods quickly, blushing lightly. “That’s fine. You d-didn’t have to g-go to all that trouble.” Tara glances over at Buffy as her lover gently starts rubbing her back.

“Easy, love. She isn’t going to bite your head off.” Buffy murmurs quietly into Tara’s ear. “Willow made up with us last night.” Buffy announces quietly, having kept her mom abreast of the situation.

“Did she say what was causing her to have the problem with you two?” Joyce questions curiously as the three women make their way into the living room. Joyce sitting down in the chair, watching as Tara sits in the corner of the couch closest to her with Buffy practically sitting right against the woman. Biting back a smile, Joyce lifts her soda to take a sip. 

“She was jealous of Tara, thinking Tara was going to take her place.” Buffy smiles softly at the Wiccan. “She knows better now. Wills will always be my best friend.” 

Tara smiles back at her lover, gently leaning into Buffy’s side. 

“Good. So things are progressing nicely between you two, I take it.” Joyce raises an eyebrow as both women blush and look down.

“Uh, you could say that.” Buffy bites her lip as she looks up, the blush still on her face but her eyes twinkling merrily at her mom. Seeing her mom start to blush, Buffy chuckles quietly. “We’re getting along great, mom. Tara’s even been helping me out with some of my classes and homework.”

“So you are actually learning something while being in college…” Joyce smirks slightly as Buffy growls playfully at her. “What are you studying?” Joyce questions Tara softly.

“Business Management with a minor in Art History.” Tara admits softly. 

“She’s a Junior.” Buffy explains to her mom as she relaxes back against the couch, letting her arm rest along Tara’s back, gently massaging it to help her relax more. “And she doesn’t know what you do.” Buffy smirks at her mother. 

Joyce raises an eyebrow at her daughter, before laughing quietly at the confused look crossing Tara’s face.

“I own the local Art Gallery in town.” Joyce chuckles at the surprise crossing Tara’s face. “Small world, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes, it is.” Tara shakes her head, chuckling quietly. “I love Art, unfortunately a degree in Art usually won’t get you very far. Business Management and office skills will get a person a lot farther nowadays.” Tara admits, smiling at the nodding agreement coming from Joyce.

“So what do you like to do?” Joyce questions, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs getting comfortable.

“Besides go to c-classes and study?” Tara quirks her eyebrow, laughing quietly as Joyce rolls her eyes, grinning at her. “Spend time with your daughter.” Tara answers simply, the caring obvious in her tones and in her eyes.

Joyce purses her lips and slowly nods her head at the caring she sees. “What about family?”

Buffy unconsciously stiffens becoming alert, surprised when she feels Tara gently grasp her thigh and squeeze.

“It’s okay, honey.” Tara squeezes Buffy’s thigh again, before patting it gently, knowing the question was going to come up eventually. “My m-mother died when I w-was seventeen.” Tara admits quietly, the pain obvious in her voice. “My f-father and b-brother are b-back home on the f-farm.” Tara’s stutter becomes more pronounced. “We d-don’t exactly s-see or t-talk to each other anymore.” 

Joyce unconsciously shifts forward, looking from Tara who’d dropped her head and was hiding behind her hair to look over at Buffy who’s wrapped her arm around Tara and was hugging her gently. Seeing Buffy look sadly at her and shake her head, Joyce sighs quietly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” 

“It’s okay.” Tara shakes her head, leaning heavier into Buffy’s offered comfort. “We d-didn’t exactly s-split on the b-best of t-terms. They d-didn’t want m-me to come to c-college.” 

“Shhh. Tara, you don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.” Buffy whispers softly, stroking her hand gently over Tara’s back, trying to calm the Wiccan. Leaning forward, she sets her drink on the coffee table, before grasping Tara’s and placing it on the table also, so she can wrap both arms around her lover. Looking over at her mother, she smiles sadly. “They weren’t exactly approving of Tara’s lifestyle, plus… and you can correct me if I’m wrong, Tara, since we haven’t really discussed this in too much detail. But I have a feeling they wanted to keep Tara under lock and key to take care of them.” 

Tara nods against Buffy’s neck, sighing quietly. “That pretty m-much sums it up.”

Joyce shakes her head in disgust. “Some people will never learn. Times are changing, and either you change with them or you’re going to be left in the dust.” Joyce smiles softly as Tara slowly raises her head to smile at her. “What was your mom like, if you want to talk about her?” 

Tara nods in relief, even though it hurts that her mother’s passed on, she still thinks about her and remembers the good times they had together. Tara slowly starts talking about her and her mom, becoming more relaxed as the three of them banter back and forth getting to know each other.

***

“See, I told you it wouldn’t be that bad.” Buffy squeezes Tara’s hand as they walk back towards campus, working their way slowly around town so Buffy can do her patrol. “And she loved you.” Buffy points out, chuckling quietly as she remembers the hug her mom had given Tara when they were leaving. 

Tara blushes lightly and glances at Buffy. “You’re mom’s a wonderful person, Buffy.”

“Yeah. She has her moments.” Buffy sighs quietly. “We’ve had our problems in the past. A good part of them was because of my calling, and her not knowing about it, but we’ve worked our way through most of them.”

“Everyone has problems at one time or another, honey. My mother and I got along 95 percent of the time, but we occasionally were known to butt heads, also.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover. “I even have fond memories of those arguments now.”

Buffy chuckles, pulling Tara to a stop and kissing her softly. “So, it looks like we’ve pretty much passed all the inspections. I just have Xander left to smack upside the head every time he starts to drool.”

Tara laughs loudly at the look on Buffy’s face. “Surely he won’t be that bad.”

“You don’t know Xander.” Buffy grins, shaking her head. “You should have seen the way he was when Vamp Willow was here from the other universe.” Buffy rolls her eyes, remembering Willow dressing up in her alter ego’s leather outfit. “He about couldn’t keep his tongue in his mouth.”

“Vamp Willow?” Tara blinks in surprise, looking at Buffy inquisitively. 

“Oh, yeah. Let me… Shit, I’ll tell you all about it after I take care of these guys.” Buffy mumbles, pulling out her stake as she feels a couple vampires coming within her slayer radar. 

Tara keeps her eyes peeled as Buffy slowly makes her way towards the two vampires heading towards them. Shaking her head as she hears Buffy taunting and making one-liners as she beats the vampires before staking them, Tara frowns as she sees movement ahead. “Buffy?” Tara questions softly, tilting her head towards where she saw the movement.

“Human.” Buffy sees what Tara’s talking about as she brushes off the vampire dust. Gently urging Tara on, Buffy sighs quietly as she sees one of the Initiative’s Commandos going down into the tunnel system under the town. “Initiative. They didn’t seem worried about helping us out with the vampires, did they?”

“No, they didn’t. But I couldn’t see their faces.” Tara admits quietly as they continue on patrol.

“No, but they have detection devices and knew that those two were vampires. They didn’t know who we were from that distance and they obviously weren’t willing to help.” Buffy shakes her head in disgust. “And he wondered why I wouldn’t want to sit at home like the good ‘wife’ while he went out to play soldier boy. They are in it for their own personal gains, not to help human kind.” Buffy growls quietly, still feeling some residual anger at her ex-boyfriend. 

Tara hugs Buffy firmly. “What they’re doing is wrong. They shouldn’t be experimenting on the demons. That’s torture. It’s better just to kill them and be done with it. I don’t understand why they’re doing experiments on them.” Tara shakes her head, Buffy having given her the complete low down on the Initiative. 

“I think they’re hoping to make viable, controllable soldiers out of them. What better way than have a vampire be able to infiltrate some other camp or country in the dead of the night without having to worry about bullets killing him?” Buffy growls quietly at the thought. 

“Or some huge ugly demon scaring the living daylights out of a group.” Tara murmurs, shuddering at the thought. “That’s horrible.”

“Yes, it is.” Buffy frowns as she thinks about the possibilities. An unlimited demon population, if you took in vampires and allowed them to turn homeless people into vampires, then put the chip modifiers in to be able to control them. Shaking her head at the thought, it makes her even angrier as she wonders if that’s what they are truly doing down there in their underground lab. 

“There’s nothing you can do, honey.” Tara murmurs quietly, gently rubbing Buffy’s back as they slowly make their way around town. 

“No, I guess there isn’t. I can’t take on the whole Initiative by myself.” Buffy sighs quietly. 

“It wouldn’t just be the Initiative, it’s the government.” Tara points out softly. “That’s something that you have to take into consideration. It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to get on their bad side.”

“You’re right. Still doesn’t mean it doesn’t piss me off.” Buffy growls quietly unconsciously picking up her pace as they continue on patrol. 

Tara shakes her head and lengthens her stride to stay with her lover, keeping quiet so she can work off the anger she can feel practically oozing from her pores. Following Buffy into another cemetery, the third one that night, Tara leans against a mausoleum as Buffy prowls around a couple fresh graves, her eyes alert to trouble.

Buffy snarls at the vampires as they both come out of the graves at almost the same second. Looking from one to the other, Buffy backhands the closest one, before jumping and doing a sidekick into the other one’s chest, knocking him back a couple yards. Landing, she crouches and waits for the two vampires to attack, grinning as she ducks, spins and lets loose with flying kicks, karate chops and roundhouses.

Tara watches as Buffy fights the vampires, her movements a blur that she can’t keep track of. Realizing that her lover is definitely one of a kind, Tara shivers as she feels like they’re being watched. Intently looking around, she doesn’t see anything, but the feeling doesn’t go away. Looking in the opposite direction from where Buffy is fighting the vampires, listening to her lover making wise cracks in between the pounding she’s giving them, Tara hears the quiet phhhhtttt when Buffy dusts the vampires. Tara grunts quietly as Buffy’s arms wrap around her and carry her back to the mausoleum wall.

“Here I was putting on a show for you, and you didn’t even watch the finale.” Buffy pants heavily in her lover’s ear, her desire flourishing as she lets her hands stroke up Tara’s front as she presses against her back.

Tara moans quietly as Buffy starts to stroke and pinch her nipples while rubbing seductively against her back. “I… Goddess! I thought someone was watching.” Tara whimpers quietly as one of Buffy’s hands leaves her breast to trail down and cup her sex gently. 

“Where?” Buffy growls quietly, nipping on Tara’s neck. “I don’t feel any demons.”

“Where I was looking before you decided to pounce.” Tara chuckles as Buffy squeezes her breast at the same time she presses in harder against her apex. 

“Damn assholes.” Buffy turns her head and looks off into the night, catching a glint of light off a reflective surface, sharpening her gaze she growls as she sees the camouflage outfit of the Initiative. “Ruining my fun. This was one of my fantasies I wanted to play out.” Buffy pouts as she slowly pulls her hands away from a chuckling Tara. “It ain’t funny.”

Tara turns and looks at Buffy, the smile on her face huge. “Actually it is. This was kind of one of my fantasies also. Of course I was the one pushing you against the wall and dropping down on my knees…” Tara wiggles her eyebrows, chuckling as Buffy groans loudly.

“Tease.” Buffy bitches quietly, her body already turned on from the slaying and now Tara’s comments just ratchets her heat up even higher. “Come on. If we hurry, we can make it back to your dorm room in short order.” Buffy grabs Tara’s hand, practically dragging her out of the cemetery, making her laugh.

***

Riley feels his anger become something much darker and uncontrollable as he drops the hand holding the binoculars. Seeing his ex-lover obviously being the instigator in a sexual encounter with another woman is a major blow to his manhood. “Figures the bitch was probably a lesbian all along. Would make sense with the way she acted.” He growls angrily as he watches the two run out of the cemetery. 

“Sir? We’re ready to go back into the tunnels.” Forrest frowns at the angry look on Finn’s face, having just come back from where they’d dropped the unconscious demon into a van down the block. 

“Yes, let’s go back down.” Riley nods his head sharply, leading the group of commandos down into the tunnels, the anger boiling under the surface making him careless as they come up on another group of demons, instead of waiting for backup he wades into their midst, taking them on as he alternates slamming a fist into the demon’s bodies, to zapping them with the stunner.

Forrest runs to catch up with Riley, the leader having taken off at an almost run before they had reached the bottom of the ladder, screaming for the rest of the group to get their asses in gear as he sees Riley outnumbered and crying out as he goes down in a flailing mass of demons, the blood curdling cries coming from him, making the rest of the group shiver uncontrollably as they quickly take out the demons, killing them as they uncover the mangled, bloody mass of their leader.

Forrest kneels by the man, surprised to find he’s still alive. “Bandage him up and double-time it out of here. We’ve got to get him back to base, now! Call for back up, have a vehicle waiting for us!” He yells, taking command quickly even as two other men open their packs and start to bind the worst of Riley’s wounds before they make a make-shift stretcher and carry him out of the tunnels.

***

The Initiative is in an uproar, Professor Walsh along with a group of Doctors are working over the body of one Riley Finn. 

Maggie Walsh frowns as she watches the Doctors try to save his left leg. “Replace it. We have the parts use anything and everything you need. He signed the waiver for his body to be used for research.” 

The Doctors do as they’re told, working over the young man for hours that turned into days, the Doctors taking breaks and sleeping before switching out with other Doctors to allow them to rest, the whole time Maggie Walsh watching the proceedings with a gleam in her eye.

***


	9. Chapter 8

Tara chuckles quietly as she watches Anya smack Xander upside the head again for about the sixth time. 

“I think you’re enjoying this even more than I am.” Buffy whispers, draping her arms over her lover’s shoulders and placing a soft kiss on her jaw. 

“They are quite entertaining.” Tara admits, turning her head to kiss Buffy lovingly on the cheek. “I’m having a good time, honey.”

“Good. Want to make things even more difficult for him?” Buffy questions as she urges Tara to stand, tugging her towards the dance floor as a slow song comes on. 

Tara looks nervously around the bar, her gaze coming back to rest on Buffy. “Honey, this isn’t exactly…”

Buffy places a finger on Tara’s lips. “If there are any problems, I’ll deal. I want to dance with you.”

Tara’s features soften at the begging look coming from her lover. Coming in close to Buffy, Tara gently wraps her arms around her waist as Buffy’s hands slide up her arms to lace behind her neck. Closing her eyes as Buffy presses close to her and buries her face in her neck, Tara smiles as they dance their way slowly around the dance floor. Thinking about how Buffy wouldn’t give up until she’d said she’d come to the Bronze with her. The last couple weeks making her more comfortable around Buffy’s friends and mom. Joyce even insisting that she wants both women to come and stay at the house over spring break. 

“What’cha thinking about?” Buffy whispers softly into Tara’s neck, pressing a soft kiss on her pulse point, her lips twitching as she hears the slight inhale coming from her lover from the simple caress. Experimentally Buffy presses a longer, open mouthed kiss on the spot, her lips curling up in a full smile at the soft whimper and smell of arousal coming from her lover.

“Stop that.” Tara murmurs, feeling the slayer’s smile against her neck. “And I was thinking about you, your mom and your friends over the last few weeks.”

“Hmmm. Spring break’s in two weeks. Are you coming home with me?” Buffy questions softly as the song changes into a faster beat, gently easing away from Tara to let her body move with the music, feeling her heat ratchet up as Tara’s eyes darken.

Tara stares at her lover with half lidded eyes as Buffy starts to dance sensuously against and around her, unconsciously licking her lips as Buffy’s hands trail low across her back as she brushes up and down against her side. “Buffy.” Tara warns hoarsely.

“I’m just dancing.” Buffy whispers softly in Tara’s ear as she continues around her lover, her hand trailing down to rub against Tara’s hip and thigh as she stays just close enough that their breasts brush against each other. 

Tara stares into her lover’s hazel eyes as Buffy continues to tease her. “You’re not just dancing, Buffy. And unless you’re wanting to put on more of a show than you planned, you damn well better stop.” Tara grasps Buffy’s hips and pulls her lower body in tight. “I’m not playing.”

Buffy groans deeply as Tara grinds briefly against her in warning. Burying her face in Tara’s neck, Buffy whimpers quietly as the desire flows through her. “Point made.” Buffy finally croaks out, easing her lower body away from Tara. 

Tara chuckles deeply, brushing her lips against the slayer’s temple. Over the past few weeks the two of them had become closer and more open as they learned different things about each other. Tara shakes her head at how one moment Buffy wants to be the dominating partner, literally pushing her against a wall and hands stroking firmly over her body. Then the next moment, she’s clingy and needy and wanting to be held and loved. One thing Tara hasn’t done, that she’s been thinking about more and more frequently is playing more publicly with her lover. Buffy’s actions tonight making her wonder exactly how far Buffy would go in a public place. She’d already found out what Buffy would do in a cemetery, given the chance, flushing in remembrance of the slayer disappearing under her long skirt and walking home without any underwear. 

Buffy inhales deeply as Tara’s arousal invades her senses, shifting slightly, she looks up into Tara’s hooded blue eyes, whimpering softly at the look of desire on her lover’s face. “What are you thinking about?” Buffy whispers softly, brushing her lips over Tara’s ear. “Because I’m getting seriously turned on by the aroma coming from you.”

Tara growls low in her chest as Buffy starts to suck on the tender skin just behind her ear, knowing that her lover realizes what it does to her. Digging her fingers firmly into Buffy’s waist, she smirks as she thinks about the items she’d bought earlier that week, curious as to whether or not Buffy would be interested in her using them. Wondering if the retrieval spell would work from this distance, Tara brushes her lips over Buffy’s cheek. “I need to go to the bathroom for a few minutes. I’ll be back. Try and behave while I’m gone, okay honey?” Tara smiles as Buffy pouts at her.

“I could come with you, that way you can make sure I behave.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows, smiling as Tara grins crookedly at her.

“I somehow doubt you will behave if you come with me. Go talk with the rest of the group, I’ll be back out in no time, I promise.” Tara gently smacks Buffy on the ass before turning and striding towards the bathrooms, thankful she’d worn her looser fitting 501’s tonight, against Buffy’s wishes, the slayer having wanted her to wear a skirt again. Tara had caught on after the second time she wore a skirt and Buffy had decided to play while they were out. Catching her lover mumbling something about loving the easy access, Tara had learned to either wear pants, or no panties when they went out together.

Buffy pouts as she sits down at the table with her friends, her eyes following Tara to the bathroom. 

Willow chuckles and elbows Buffy in the ribs. When all she gets is a quiet grunt in reply, she pinches her firmly on the side, laughing as Buffy yelps and looks at her. “I thought we were going to have to get the hose out for you two there for a while. You were gathering an audience, in case you didn’t notice.”

“Huh?” Buffy blinks and looks at Willow, before her eyes go back to the bathroom.

“Buffy!” Xander snaps his fingers in front of Buffy’s eyes, smirking as Buffy scowls at him. “Welcome back, from your sex induced haze. Next thing we know you’re going to be grabbing Tara up and carrying her out of here.” 

Buffy growls at Xander, before her eyes turn back to the bathroom. “She’s very grab worthy.” Buffy mutters, a small grin crossing her face. Yelping Buffy raises a hand to the back of her head and turns to look at Willow. “What was that for?”

“Does she know that you talk about her being grab worthy?” Willow waves her finger under the slayer’s nose. “She may be, but isn’t that something you should keep to yourself?”

“It isn’t like I said I was grabbing her brea….” Buffy snaps her mouth shut and blushes lightly before looking back towards the bathroom, sighing quietly at the sight of Tara striding towards her. Buffy stiffens unconsciously as she notices an almost predatory stride and gleam in her lover’s eyes.

Tara strides up behind her lover, gently wrapping her arms around her waist. “Miss me while I was gone?” 

Buffy shivers as Tara’s husky voice sends a bolt of lightning straight to her lower half, making her clit swell and start to pound. As Tara’s breasts press into her back, Buffy whimpers quietly. “Ummm. Would you like the stool?” 

“No, I’m fine right where I am.” Tara smirks as she runs her fingers teasingly over Buffy’s stomach. 

Buffy’s mind drifts as Tara’s fingers wiggle and stroke over the flesh of her stomach as the group talks and laughs, answering questions, but not having a clue as to what is said as Tara’s fingers stroke teasingly along the waistband of her jeans out of sight of the rest of the group, the table blocking her from just below the breasts down. 

Tara chuckles softly as Buffy presses further back against her, using her as a back rest. As the slayer starts to wiggle the briefest amount as she continues to play over her stomach and abdomen, Tara continues to laugh and talk about the different professors and the funny things happening in some of her classes while Buffy becomes quieter. Easing one hand away from her lover after teasing her for over an hour, Tara reaches for the watered down soda on the table, leaning partially around Buffy, to glance into the slayer’s eyes. Seeing nothing but desire and want looking back at her, Tara leans in to brush her lips softly over Buffy’s. “My playtime.” Tara whispers against Buffy’s lips before lifting her glass and draining it, replacing it back on the table. “I feel like a couple more dances before calling it a night. Come on, honey.” Tara urges the slayer off the stool, leading the woman out to the dance floor as a slow sensuous beat starts up.

“Oh, God, kill me now.” Xander whimpers as he watches Tara slowly work her way around Buffy, the slayer obviously in a daze. 

“Let’s go home and have orgasms.” Anya yanks on Xander’s arm, dragging him from the Bronze.

Willow shakes her head and looks at Oz who is just smirking as he sits beside her. “What are you smirking at?”

His eyes raise and he nods his head to Buffy and Tara out on the dance floor. “They’re actually perfect for each other, wouldn’t you say?” Having smelled both women’s arousal growing stronger while they sat there, though neither woman doing anything that he could tell to really cause that reaction. And silently admitting it’s having an effect on him, he looks at Willow, smiling at his girlfriend. “Would you like to go back to my place?”

Willow swallows seeing the gleam in Oz’s eyes, the desire burning brightly making her nod quickly even as she feels a down low tingle start with the slow smile crossing his lips, knowing from the smile that tonight wouldn’t end ‘til about seven in the morning. 

Oz stands, holding Willow’s hand, gently bringing her in against his body as he kisses her firmly.

Willow whimpers into the kiss, her body becoming like putty as she relaxes into Oz’s arms, feeling the obvious beginnings of his arousal pressing against her. “Are your parents going to be there tonight?” Willow whispers hoarsely, unconsciously pressing against her boyfriend.

“Yes.” Oz nibbles gently down his lover’s jaw line.

“Mom and dad are gone…” Willow hints softly.

“Feeling loud?” Oz grins as he sucks softly on Willow’s ear.

“Goddess, yes.” Willow starts to pant heavily as Oz’s hands stroke firmly up and down her sides.

“Let’s go.” Oz quickly urges his girlfriend towards the exit.

***

Buffy whimpers quietly as Tara seems to be everywhere and nowhere at once. A teasing caress over the side of her breast, to a hot breath against her neck, to a brushing of breasts against her back. “Tara!” Buffy pleads, wanting to feel more of her lover pressed against her, instead of the teasing touches, caresses and kisses.

“What do you want, honey?” Tara breathes into Buffy’s ear before nipping it gently. 

“You touching me.” Buffy answers, moaning quietly as Tara’s hands caress down her back to clasp her butt cheeks firmly before they slide away all too quickly. 

“But I am touching you.” Tara slowly works her way around her quivering lover, ignoring the people around them, knowing that some people are watching, though when she glanced, she’d been somewhat surprised that most people seemed to be ignoring their actions, or just glancing over occasionally.

“Tara!” Buffy growls and pleads at the same time with the one word. 

“Did I tell you, I bought you a present yesterday?” Tara places both hands gently on Buffy’s hips, leaning in so their breasts are the only other point of contact between their bodies. 

“Present?” Buffy’s voice becomes high pitched as Tara presses in even more firmly. Feeling her nipples harden even more in response to the press of flesh.

“Mmmhmmm. I hope you like it. I sort of have it with me now.” Tara smirks as she slowly works her way around Buffy again, allowing her hand to stroke firmly over her lover’s flinching abdomen.

“Do I get to see it?” Buffy jerks as Tara’s short nails dig into her side, causing her arousal to skyrocket. Confused and extremely turned on at the realization that the brief pain made her desire flare even more.

“Eventually.” Tara smiles as she shifts Buffy’s hair from her neck and kisses the flesh before nipping playfully. “You’ll feel it first.” Tara whispers, sliding her hands around Buffy’s middle, stroking her abdomen for a few minutes.

“Feel?” Buffy furrows her brows in confusion, wondering what Tara had bought her that she would feel instead of see.

“Feel.” Tara growls into her lover’s ear as she grasps Buffy’s waist, holding her firmly as she presses her hips into Buffy’s ass, letting her feel the dildo she’s wearing. 

Buffy jerks before pressing firmly back into Tara, her eyes opening wide in shock. “Tara?” 

“Yes, Buffy.” Tara answers, fighting the smile crossing her face.

“Ummm… is that what I think it is?” Buffy whimpers as Tara slowly gyrates against her ass, pressing the hardness into her.

“What do you think it is?” Tara chuckles as Buffy’s whimpers get louder.

“I’m hoping it’s removable, and not a permanent type thing. Because if it’s permanent, one of the things I enjoy most doing to you won’t be possible.” Buffy points out, groaning as Tara moves around her body to press against her front. 

“It’s removable, and adjustable, and something that you can borrow.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows as she rocks her hips gently into Buffy’s apex, watching as her eyes grow darker with desire. 

“You… God!” Buffy shakes her head to knock some of the desire from it. “You weren’t wearing this earlier.”

“No, I wasn’t. But since someone wanted to tease me, I thought a little payback would be in order.” Tara points out.

Buffy groans deep in her throat and buries her face against Tara as she wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her lover in even tighter against her as she rubs herself against the dildo her lover’s wearing. Panting heavily as she feels a flood of desire escaping her body, Buffy bites firmly on Tara’s shoulder for a moment before releasing the flesh. “We better get out of here, before we put on a hell of a show for everyone, because I’m honestly ready to jump you right now.”

“Well, if you’re wanting to jump and ride me, I guess we better get back to the dorm super quick, huh?” Tara murmurs chuckling as Buffy drags her off the dance floor and towards the exit.

Buffy glances at a couple getting into a car in front of the Bronze. “Excuse me, I’ll give you $20 if you drop us off at the college campus.” Buffy pulls out the twenty and waves it at the couple, quickly climbing into the back of the car as the guy glances at his girlfriend and at her shrug, he nods.

“Come on and climb in.” Jack shrugs as he watches the two women climb in the back before settling in behind the wheel and driving the short distance to the college campus. Pulling up to a stop, he’s surprised to have the $20 thrown at him as the two women take off running towards one of the dorms. He looks over at Charlene and shrugs his shoulders. “I was going to tell them they didn’t have to pay me since we only live a couple blocks from here.”

Charlene chuckles and nods towards the door, where the two women had hesitated for a moment and were obviously in the midst of a deep, passionate kiss. “I don’t think they much care. Those were the two on the dance floor teasing the hell out of each other.”

“Looks like the teasing may be coming to an end.” Jack chuckles before pulling away after the two women stumble into the dorm.

***


	10. Chapter 9

“Tara…” Buffy groans as she’s pressed against the wall halfway up the stairs to Tara’s dorm room. 

Tara nips firmly down Buffy’s neck before sucking forcefully on her lover’s pulse point and pressing her body against Buffy’s apex, rotating her hips firmly. “If you like this, we can go visit and pick up different ones and other items, honey.” Tara whispers hotly into Buffy’s ear.

Buffy growls deeply in her throat, pulling Tara up against her and grabbing the woman’s ass. Carrying Tara quickly the rest of the way to her dorm room, Buffy smirks as Tara unlocks and opens the door as they hurry into the room. Setting Tara down, Buffy turns back to the door shutting and locking it with one hand while yanking at her clothes to get them off as quickly as she can.

Tara chuckles wickedly as she quickly starts to pull her clothes off, kicking off her tennis shoes. She unbuttons her jeans and pushes them down her legs, glancing up as Buffy moans loudly. 

Buffy strides towards Tara after she finishes taking her clothes off. Curiously looking at the strap-on, Buffy reaches out and runs a hand down the thick dildo, unconsciously pressing against it, looking up as Tara whimpers and bites her lip. “Tara?”

“I bought a double-ended dildo. The other half is in me.” Tara admits softly, her eyes opening showing the desire in the dark blue eyes.

Buffy’s eyes light up at the thought. “So when I do this…” Buffy grasps the dildo and gently pulls and pushes back in, licking her lips at the low groan of arousal comes from Tara. 

“Oh, yeah.” Tara nods her head and grasps the slayer’s shoulders as Buffy slowly rocks the dildo in and out of her. “Shit!” Tara whimpers loudly, her hips bucking in response to Buffy.

“Bed.” Buffy growls quickly closing the distance and yanking the covers down over the end of the bed, urging Tara to lie down. “Can I?” Buffy questions hesitantly as she starts to climb onto the bed, her hand sliding across Tara’s abdomen.

“Anything, honey. You know that.” Tara whispers as Buffy grunts quietly and swings a leg over straddling her even as she leans down and kisses her hungrily. 

Buffy nips gently on Tara’s bottom lip as she finally breaks off the kiss, the two women panting heavily. “God, I love you.” Buffy continues to nip down Tara’s neck, leaving little red marks trailing down the pale skin. 

Tara arches as Buffy captures a nipple in her hot mouth, sucking strongly. Grasping Buffy’s hips, Tara bucks gently. “I love you, too.” Tara groans deeply as Buffy lets her teeth scrape over her sensitive nipple as she quickly makes her way to her other breast. “I think…” Tara growls as Buffy gently nips around the other breast without coming into contact with her nipple. 

“You think what?” Buffy grins as she suckles firmly on the flesh of Tara’s breast, knowing it’ll leave a dark mark. Tara having finally given up on trying to keep her from marking her body, though she usually tried to keep the worst of it to places hidden by clothes. 

“You have a breast fetish.” Tara pants heavily, running her hands around to her lover’s ass, squeezing the muscular flesh, lightly digging her nails in.

Buffy presses against Tara’s hands, growling deeply as she releases the hot flesh. Nipping her way quickly back up her lover’s chest and neck, she whispers against Tara’s lips. “I have a Tara fetish. And I think you have an ass fetish.”

Tara grins crookedly at her lover, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “You’re going to find out what kind of ass fetish I have.”

Buffy chuckles as she kisses Tara firmly. “Ooh. Sounds interesting.”

“We’ll find out.” Tara watches Buffy intently as her lover slowly lifts her lower body. “Want me to…” Tara trails off and plays one of her hands around Buffy’s body to stroke softly through the slayer’s wetness, closing her eyes and whimpering at the heat and desire coming from her lover, unable to resist sliding two fingers within her heat.

Buffy groans deeply and buries her face in Tara’s neck, clenching on her lover’s fingers before rocking her body slightly. 

“Goddess, you feel so good.” Tara presses her lips against Buffy’s temple as she strokes in and out of her lover’s body, closing her eyes as she enjoys the velvety heat.

“Please, Tara.” Buffy whimpers as Tara just continues to stroke slowly in and out of her, knowing her lover will keep this up for hours if she doesn’t do something. 

“Me or the dildo?” Tara wiggles her fingers inside Buffy, smiling at the growl she gets in response. Continuing to play within her lover’s body, Tara reaches around with her other hand and shifts the dildo, whimpering as it moves within her, her own body crying out for release after spending hours teasing each other at the Bronze, and however long they’ve been playing since getting back to the dorms. 

Buffy whimpers as Tara’s fingers slide out of her before growling deeply as she feels the large head of the dildo pressing against her entrance. Shifting her body, Buffy raises her upper body up on her hands to stare down into her lover’s dark blue eyes. Slowly easing her body down the dildo, Buffy groans long and deep as she finally comes to rest against Tara. Rotating her hips, she smirks as Tara groans and bucks against her. “Is it moving inside you?” Buffy whispers hoarsely as she shifts her body again.

“Y-yes.” Tara stutters, her eyes hooded as she clenches her hands on Buffy’s waist. Shifting her legs up so her feet are flat on the bed, Tara bucks up into the slayer, making both women groan at the sensation.

Buffy slowly raises her body, until the dildo is almost ready to pop out, before she slowly slides all the way back down, enjoying the feeling of the fullness of the dildo inside her. Though part of her takes note of the differences, missing the feel of her lover’s fingers teasing and playing within her, both having their pluses and minuses. Rising again, Buffy starts a slow motion, listening intently to Tara’s soft whimpers and breaths coming out of her with each movement. Easing more backwards, Buffy uses her strong legs and body to rise up and down on the dildo as she trails her fingers over Tara’s chest, pinching and rolling the swollen nipples between her fingers and knuckles as she gradually builds up the speed of her rocking motion.

Tara growls quietly as she looks into Buffy’s hazel eyes, darkened with passion as the slayer starts to moan loudly as she starts to come down harder and faster, making the end shift and rock inside her, bringing her to the edge of release, her own hips counterthrusting against her lover faster as Buffy’s back arches, her head thrown back as a deep guttural sound comes deep from within her. Digging her fingers into her lover’s waist, Tara slams up into her lover knowing it won’t take much more for either woman to go flying over the edge, Tara teeters, ready to explode when Buffy cries out loudly, clamping down on the dildo within her, her desire flowing from her, giving Tara that extra push to have her flying with Buffy.

Buffy whimpers as she shifts her legs, collapsing on top of Tara, both their bodies covered in a thick film of perspiration, moaning quietly as she continues to clench and unclench on the dildo.

Tara wraps rubbery feeling arms around her lover, holding her as she pants heavily, her eyes closed as she immerses herself in the wonderful feeling of her lover literally plastered against her. A feeling she knows she’ll never become tired of.

Buffy pulls her hands up to thread through her lover’s hair, burying her face in Tara’s sweaty neck and hair, breathing heavily as she tries to get control of her body’s functions again, knowing she isn’t ready to move yet. Pressing her lips open mouthed against her lover’s neck, as she gives up on opening her eyelids. 

Tara smiles softly as she slowly gets control of her panting breaths, chuckling softly as Buffy’s eyelashes flicking against her neck tickles slightly. 

“What’sa funny?” Buffy mumbles against Tara’s neck, flicking her tongue out to stroke the salty skin.

“Your eyelashes are tickling me.” Tara admits, running her hands up and down Buffy’s damp back, teasingly running a finger between her lover’s butt cheeks, laughing softly as Buffy jerks and groans. “I need to take the harness off, honey.” Tara admits quietly.

“Don’ts wants to moves.” Buffy buries her face even tighter against Tara’s neck, clenching her hands in her lover’s hair.

“Goddess.” Tara has to laugh at her lover. Testing the woman, Tara lets her finger trail slowly down Buffy’s back, dipping between her lover’s cheeks again, groaning quietly herself as Buffy’s hips shift and press making the dildo within her shift. She runs her fingertip slowly around Buffy’s rosebud, Tara smiles at the slight hitch in Buffy’s breath and the widening of her legs. Pressing gently against her lover’s sphincter muscle, but not trying to enter her, Tara chuckles softly as a whimper comes from Buffy. 

“You’re teasing me, aren’t you?” Buffy grumbles as she nips gently on Tara’s neck. 

Tara trails her finger down further, gathering some of their combined essence off Buffy’s inner thighs before trailing back up to circle the tight orifice, slowly repeating the maneuver a couple more times so Buffy and her finger are liberally coated, finally whispering softly. “Not if you don’t want me to.” 

Buffy growls and finally drags her eyes open shifting her head back slightly as Tara turns her head to look into each other’s eyes, Buffy fighting to keep her eyes open and watching Tara as she feels her press gently against her again, slowly entering her. Feeling her heartbeat and breathing picking up in direct reaction to this new experience, Buffy presses gently back into Tara’s finger as she shifts her body slightly, lifting up to kiss Tara softly, barely rocking her body back and forth, silently urging her lover to continue.

Returning the soft kiss, Tara lovingly swirls her tongue around Buffy’s as the two women let their feelings be known with the tender kiss. Gradually pressing into Buffy, letting the slayer become used to this new experience, Tara whimpers into the kiss as her finger finally eases in as far as she can from this angle. As Buffy’s muscles relax more around her finger, Tara gently pulls back a slight amount before easing back in.

Buffy breaks off the kiss, moaning deeply at this new feeling working its way through her body. Unconsciously rocking her hips, Buffy whimpers as the dildo shifts and slides within her along with Tara’s finger. Dragging her eyes open, Buffy growls quietly as she sees the desire flaring to life in Tara’s blue eyes again. Buffy had decided the first night they made love that she wanted to watch Tara’s eyes and facial expressions as they made love. The woman’s feelings so obvious on her face that it made Buffy even more excited to see the differing emotions. Slowly rocking back and forth the slightest amount, Buffy bites her bottom lip at the gradually building pleasure within her even as she sees the desire building in Tara’s blue eyes.

Tara reaches up with her other hand and threads it gently through Buffy’s hair, silently urging her down for a soft loving kiss mimicking the slow rock of their hips.

Buffy closes her eyes at the soul melting kiss that seems to go on forever, unaware of time passing as the two women slowly make love, sliding gently over the edge within minutes of each other, different from the other times they had made love, which always seemed to have a somewhat hurried feel to it to reach the pinnacle. Buffy sighs quietly as she ends the kiss, burying her face in Tara’s damp hair spread out on the pillow, whimpering quietly as Tara eases her finger out of her body.

“Shhh, honey.” Tara whispers, turning her head to the side to gently press a kiss on Buffy’s ear as it’s the closest, most available piece of her lover. Taking a deep breath, Tara hugs Buffy gently. “Let’s roll, honey.” Tara murmurs and as Buffy nods her head, Tara gently shifts so she’s lying on top of Buffy, her hips nestled within her lover’s legs. Pressing a soft kiss on Buffy’s lips, Tara gently eases from within her lover.

Buffy pouts as Tara finally pulls out from inside her, closing her eyes in pleasure as the wider head slides down and finally pops out. Dragging her eyes open, she watches as Tara works on unbuckling the harness and moans softly as she eases the smaller end from within her. 

Tara lets the item drop, though both women and the harness and dildo could use a good washing, she decides they’ll worry about it tomorrow. Walking over to her closet, she pulls out some wipes and cleans her hands and fingers thoroughly before working her way back to the bed, smiling as Buffy holds her arms open for her. Grabbing the covers, Tara climbs on top of her lover getting comfortable as she covers them.

Buffy runs her hands gently up and down Tara’s back as her lover relaxes against her. Tilting her head up, she presses her lips against the top of Tara’s head as Tara wiggles slightly and presses her lips against her nipple. “I love you, my Wiccan.” Buffy whispers as she feels sleep trying to come over her.

“I love you, my Slayer.” Tara whispers back as she falls asleep, a soft smile on her lips.

Buffy smiles at Tara’s response, hugging her tighter as she listens for a few moments to the heavy breathing, before allowing Morpheus to drag her into the land of sleep and dreams.

***

“How is he doing?” Maggie Walsh questions the doctor as she looks at what used to be Riley Finn, the soldier becoming an experiment in hybrid technology. The man’s face is the same, though scarred from the battle he’d waged against the demons. Almost the rest of his body had been replaced or augmented. 

“His vital signs are strong, the rest of him seems to be healing well, after having to replace the left arm from the violent allergic reaction it had with the rest of him. I should say he’ll be coming around within the next couple weeks, after the setback.” Doctor Johanssen states without any inflection in his voice as he signs off on the paperwork, closing the folder. 

Maggie nods her head and purses her lips as she stares at the young man that is under her command and used to be her TA as a cover. “You’re the first prototype, I know you’ll do me proud.” Maggie walks up to the computer clicking on the chip modifications that they had implanted into Riley, double checking the downloads and programs that were running. Knowing because they had to keep Riley’s brain, that ‘he’ would still be there, but different. 

Any feelings or memories the young soldier had theoretically should have been replaced with what they programmed in him, though they weren’t positive if what they had done completely wiped them clean. That is something that only time would tell. 

Looking back at the soldier, Maggie looks at the arm that replaced the one that had given them so many problems. The arm from a Polgara Demon had a spike that would extend from the arm with a thought from the demon, skewering their intended victim. Thinking about the legs they had taken from a Fyarl Demon, the strength of the legs would make him be able to run almost forever. The other arm is actually made of Titanium, with human tissue taken from Riley’s unusable parts. The Doctors had also grafted a metal coating throughout the soldier’s body just under the skin that her scientists had been working on for years. For all intents and purposes this new metal was impervious to anything that they had used on it. 

Smiling, Maggie gently pats her Super Soldier’s chest as she heads out, commenting to the quiet room. “You’ll do.” 

***


	11. Chapter 10

“Hey, Slayer!” Spike trots after the small blonde and her girlfriend, holding up a hand as the witch narrows her gaze on him. “No need to be nasty, Glinda. I learnt my lesson last time.” Spike unconsciously rubs his side that was still a nice crispy black color, taking a while to heal.

“You better have, Spike. Next time there won’t be a warning.” Tara growls softly, her eyes flashing as she steps up beside her lover. 

Buffy smirks at the sight of Tara becoming all butch, the Wiccan having taken exception to the last time Spike had hunted her out and was hitting on her. That night she had been so turned on by Tara’s display that she’d literally dragged Tara back to her dorm room, ripping her clothes off and spent roughly four hours making love to her before finally stopping when Tara had begged that she couldn’t take anymore before passing out. Shaking her head at the remembered night, Buffy leans into Tara chuckling. “What do you want, Spike?”

Spike steps back another step as Tara’s eyes seem to lighten, making his skin tingle and itch with the power flowing from her. “Truce, Witch! I be behavin’ myself, I am.” Spike hurriedly lights a cigarette, inhaling deeply of the tobacco trying to get control of the fear he feels of the blonde, really not wanting to admit that the bint scares the bejesus out of him and his demon both. “Got some information you two might like to hear. There’s news that the blokes that did this…” Spike taps his head and narrows his gaze. “Have been playing around and making something that ain’t human, but ain’t demon either. From the ramblings I’ve heard from other demons that they’ve fixed, he’s a combination of things that they created in their lab.”

“Why should I believe you? And what do you mean, it isn’t human? Do you mean that they’ve used some human parts also?” Buffy growls menacingly, stepping closer to the vampire. 

“That’s what I heard, Slayer! Don’t be staking the messenger. I just thought that maybe… you’d be appreciative of the head’s up. Maybe you’d see your way to spotting me twenty or so bucks for some food.” Spike shrugs and screams like a girl when he’s sent flying through the cemetery they’d been standing outside of, crashing into a mausoleum wall and knocking him off-kilter. “Well, bloody ‘ell.” Spike holds his head and whimpers even as he feels pain from the rest of his body from his hard contact with the wall. “Be appreciative of being still of the undead. This town is gettin’ to be a bit much for a fixed vampire bloke.” Spike mumbles, his eyes crossed with the pain shooting through his body.

“Suck on some rats, Spike.” Tara growls angrily, before turning her gaze on her thoughtful looking lover. “What are you thinking?”

“I would hope he’s wrong, but after the experiments they’ve done on the demons and the rumblings I’ve heard, I think there’s some truth to what he says.” Buffy admits as she starts to walk again, wanting to work on finishing patrol. “Then there’s the fact I haven’t seen Riley, and his buddies have been acting weird for the last couple months.” Buffy frowns as she thinks about it, realizing how true it is. 

“Do you think any of his friends would be helpful if you talked to them?” Tara questions softly, her eyes serious. 

Buffy takes a deep breath, exhaling it loudly. “I doubt it. They didn’t really much care for me to begin with. With the way Riley and I broke up, I very seriously doubt that they’ll want to have anything to do with me. We’ll have to figure out some other way to see if we can ferret out what’s going on.”

“We’ll figure it out, Buffy. I promise.” Tara eases closer to her lover, enjoying the feel of Buffy’s arm brushing against her. Loving the contact whenever possible, though while they’re out on patrol together more often than not they aren’t in contact with each other, unless her lover becomes extremely horny. 

“Do you have your bag ready for tomorrow?” Buffy smiles as Tara chuckles and nods her head. “It’ll be interesting to see how mom reacts around us for the next week.”

“Hmmm. She still letting us share the same room?” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at Buffy, laughing softly as Buffy blushes.

“Yes. Though I don’t know how much mischief we can get up to at night. Someone’s a little loud.” Buffy jokes, bumping gently into Tara.

“You mean you are a little loud.” Tara bumps back, squealing and jogging ahead of her lover after Buffy smacks her on the butt.

“Uh, uh. You are. They heard that squeal four blocks away.” Buffy takes off after Tara, grinning hugely. One major thing different about her and Tara’s relationship from her previous relationships is how much fun they have together. And whereas Tara was perfectly content to let things stay at hugs and kisses with light touches if she wasn’t in the mood for anything more. Not that that usually happens, but there has been a couple nights when she’s come in from patrol tired and worn out, just wanting her lover’s tender touch without anything extra. That was definitely one thing Riley never could understand. Sometimes it was just the closeness and soft touching without the actual sex aspect that she needed. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Buffy puts on a small burst of speed to catch up to her lover, lifting her in her arms and spinning her around to kiss her firmly. “I love you.” Buffy whispers after releasing Tara so she slides down the short distance to the ground.

“I love you, too.” Tara smiles and runs her fingers gently through Buffy’s hair. Moaning softly as Buffy grasps and lifts her hand to nibble on her fingertips. “We need to finish patrol.”

“I know.” Buffy nips Tara’s thumb before sucking on it strongly. “Can I keep you forever?”

“Yes.” Tara answers simply. Knowing the slayer is possessive of her, just as much as she is of Buffy. Cupping the slayer’s cheeks in her hands, Tara caresses her lips softly over Buffy’s. “Not to change the subject, but…” Tara sighs as she releases Buffy, the two women starting to walk again. “Have you heard anymore from the Council about Faith?”

Buffy unconsciously stiffens, before slowly relaxing. “No. From what Giles has told us, after she woke up, they shipped her right over to England for rehabilitation.”

“Do you think that’s actually what they did?” Tara winces slightly at the thought that the Council could do something to the other woman. 

Buffy sighs quietly and slowly shakes her head as she leans against Tara, wrapping her arm gently around her lover’s waist. “I honestly don’t know, Tara. So much happened with Faith, I honestly think if Wesley and the goons from the Council hadn’t shown up, Angel and I had reached her. But she did some pretty horrible things. I don’t know if they can help her or even if they really want to help her.”

“It’s sad. I hope they can help her.” Tara admits quietly, Buffy having explained to her what went on. Knowing her lover tried to be unbiased, but honestly not knowing how she could be with what happened. Silently wondering what Faith’s side of the story is. “I just hope she finds peace, love.”

Buffy smiles and rubs her cheek against Tara’s shoulder, knowing her lover usually wants what’s best for everyone involved, and usually didn’t like anyone being hurt, whether physically or emotionally. Though she didn’t seem to mind with the demons so much, Buffy giggles softly remembering Spike. 

“What do you want to do when we get back to my dorm room? I mean, I assume you’re staying the night with me tonight…” Tara tilts her head and brushes it over Buffy’s shoulder.

“Of course. Don’t I usually spend weekends with you?” Buffy grins at the sexy chuckle that comes from her lover. 

“And usually a few nights during the week, also.” Tara pinches Buffy’s side gently. “I’m surprised Willow even remembers that you share a dorm room with her.”

“She knows it.” Buffy grumbles and pats Tara firmly on the butt. “I meet with her at least three nights a week, and for breakfast a couple times a week, then whenever we can for lunch or on the weekends.” 

“I know, honey. I just don’t want her to feel like she’s lost you to me.” Tara admits quietly, her eyes slightly shadowed at the thought, honestly not wanting to hurt the redhead.

“I know. That’s why I make sure I talk to her at least five times a week. More often and for longer periods of time whenever possible. My class load being lighter than yours helps with that.” Buffy hugs Tara gently, before releasing her as she feels a demon close by. 

Tara removes her arm and keeps her eyes shifting as she looks around, having felt the light tensing that always happens whenever she’s in contact with Buffy and there’s a vampire nearby. Watching Buffy ease away while looking behind her, Tara shifts slightly as Buffy makes eye contact with her. 

“What the fuck?” Buffy furrows her brows as she catches a glimpse of the Initiative’s groupies spreading out, slowly circling them. “Tara, I don’t like this.” 

Tara frowns as she notices the commandos pointing their taser guns at them. “Trust me?” Tara whispers softly, touching her lover.

“Completely.” Buffy’s eyes twitch from one person to another. 

“Open yourself to me, let me borrow your power to augment my own.” Tara barely speaks above a whisper, so hopefully only Buffy can hear her.

Buffy unconsciously licks her lips, her and Tara having spoken a couple times about their ‘walls’ around their powers that both women keep up. Tara mentioning that she had a practically unlimited supply of power to call on, because of her mystical slayer heritage. The line going back so far, it was all at her disposal if she wanted to tap it. Honestly slightly afraid of all that power, Buffy hadn’t wanted to tap into it. But now, looking at the thirty or so soldiers surrounding them, she’s afraid that something might happen to Tara. Feeling a tickling sensation inside her head, Buffy lowers the wall, closing her eyes as she can ‘feel’ Tara tapping her power. 

Tara wraps both arms around Buffy and stares at the soldiers. Whispering a protective spell around them, using Buffy’s power to keep it steady knowing it’ll stay that way until she pulls it down. The power her lover has is unbelievable. “We’re protected from whatever they want to try, if you want to talk to them.” Tara lets Buffy know. “Just stay in contact with me. It’s my spell, but you’re the battery for it.”

Buffy nods her understanding. Turning in her lover’s arm, she faces the soldiers. “What do you want?”

“We want the witch. She’s a hostile, and needs to be tested.” 

Buffy frowns and shifts slightly, looking at the one that stepped forward and spoke. “She’s not hostile, unless you do something to piss her off, plus the fact that she doesn’t harm humans. But that’s liable to change if you hurt her, or me.” Buffy narrows her gaze on the leader. “Every one of you has an idea of what I’m capable of. You’ve seen me in action, and you saw what I did to the pets Professor Walsh sent after me to kill me. Do you really want to get on my bad side? Cause I’m telling you now, if you come after Tara, or any of my friends or family, I won’t stop until I tear the Initiative apart with my bare hands. Now I suggest you go back to your little hole and let your superiors know that they are NOT laying one finger on Tara.”

Tara watches as the leader backs up before turning to stride a distance away. Feeling Buffy tense, Tara presses her lips gently against the back of her head, while whispering. “Can you hear him?”

“Yes, but it’s that damn soldier speak, and I don’t have a clue what he’s saying.” Buffy growls deeply. “The protective spell will stop anything?”

“Yes, even magic being sent at us. We’re basically in an invisible, protective bubble that will absorb whatever they send at us.” Tara explains softly, her eyes moving from one soldier to another, trying to tell from their stances what’s going to happen.

Buffy gets a wicked grin on her face, before she asks the next question. “Does it have to absorb? Or can you do it so it’ll go back to the sender?”

Tara snorts at the thought before slowly nodding her head. “I can do the shield that way, if you would prefer.”

“Do it. As far as I’m concerned, if they try to harm you, they got it coming.” Buffy listens as Tara whispers softly in some foreign language and feels a slight difference in the tap of the power coming from her. “That tickles.” Buffy grumbles, raising a hand to rub her head.

“Sorry.” Tara has to smile at her lover’s grumbling, no matter how odd it seems. 

“He has two more minutes, then we’re walking out of here.” Buffy growls, crossing her arms over her chest while leaning back into Tara. “Bastards aren’t out to help protect human kind, they’re out to fucking create a super soldier, and they think we’re too stupid to realize it.” Buffy makes sure she says it loud enough for every one of them to hear her. Smirking as a couple of them shift uncomfortably while darting glances at each other. 

Tara feels one of the soldiers coming closer from behind them. Feeling Buffy tense, she hugs her tightly. “Trust me.”

Buffy slowly relaxes, still having the urge to turn around and smack the shit out of the asshole. “Ought to put a little nasty surprise on the spell. Maybe zap a couple hundred thousand volts of electricity through their balls and make them impotent.” 

Tara laughs loudly at that comment, burying her face in Buffy’s neck. “You’re evil.”

“Yep.” Buffy nods her head in agreement. “Can you do it?”

“I’m not telling you.” Tara nips on Buffy’s neck before shifting her chin over her lover’s shoulder again. 

“In other words you can, but you don’t want me to talk you into it.” Buffy gripes. “You and I are going to have a talk about this.”

“Uh, huh.” Tara quirks her lips. 

“Okay, we’ve had enough waiting on you assholes.” Buffy grasps Tara’s hand, threading their fingers together before heading towards Giles’ apartment. “I have one thing to say. Don’t fuck with any of us, or you’ll have a whole world of hurt come down on you.” Buffy warns, her eyes flashing her anger.

Tara watches as the soldiers are unwillingly pushed aside by the protective barrier around them. Looking over her shoulder, she hears orders coming from the soldier in charge. Watching as they aim and shoot their taser guns, she shakes her head. 

Buffy smirks as she watches the items hit their shield and shoot back towards the soldiers that tried to shoot them, dropping them where they stood. “Effective. How much does one of those things send out, anyway?”

“Hmm. Not real sure, I think around 50,000 volts, but it also depends on what model they use.” Tara murmurs.

“How do you know this?” Buffy questions curiously as they walk away, ignoring the commotion coming from the commandos behind them.

Tara shrugs and grins crookedly at her lover. “I’ve researched all kinds of weird and unusual things since we’ve started dating and I’ve learned about the things going on around here. I actually looked into getting one of those as protection, but the ones for personal protection will probably just piss off the demons, instead of doing anything to them. But the law enforcement ones had more juice. They might make some of the demons think twice, but not necessarily stop them.”

“So, pretty much useless for the normal person here on the Hellmouth.” Buffy sighs quietly. “Would have been nice if I could have gotten the Council to float for everyone in Sunnydale getting one.” 

Tara chuckles at the sarcastic note in her lover’s voice. “I’m sure that would have gone over really well.”

Buffy smirks at her lover, before slowly becoming serious as they get closer to Giles’ apartment. “I don’t like them coming after you, Tara.”

Tara sighs quietly and gently squeezes the fingers laced with hers. “I don’t much care for it myself, but what can we do?”

“Stay by your side 24/7?” Buffy quirks an eyebrow, her eyes serious. 

“I’d love it, but that’s not very practical.” Tara gently bumps her shoulder with Buffy’s. “We’ll just have to be on guard and prepared, I guess. Stay to well populated areas and not be out by myself.”

“That’s a start. Because my other thought isn’t something I much care for, and I seriously doubt that you’ll do it anyway.” Buffy knocks firmly on Giles’ door as Tara looks at her questioningly. “Send you far away from the Hellmouth until we get the Initiative taken care of.”

“Not happening.” Tara grumbles, not liking that idea at all.

“Didn’t think so.” Buffy steps through the door as Giles opens it. “We have a problem, Giles.”

“Yes, well, do come in.” Giles mumbles as he rolls his eyes, the two women already in his apartment. 

Tara chuckles softly as Buffy grumbles under her breath. Slowly releasing the spell, she shrugs her shoulders as Buffy looks at her questioningly. “No reason to keep it up right now.” 

“Would you like some tea, my dear?” Giles questions, ignoring his slayer while he smiles at Tara. The young woman having endeared herself to him early on with her gentle mannerisms, control of her powers and the fact that she loved tea. Frowning as her words sink in, he looks more intently at Buffy and Tara. “Keep what up?”

“Make the tea, Giles. This is going to be a sit down kind of discussion.” Buffy grumbles quietly, tugging Tara to the couch as the two women get comfortable.

Giles groans and makes his way into the kitchen, silently wondering what’s happening now. 

***


	12. Chapter 11

“Oh, bloody hell!” Giles pinches his nose with his eyes squinted shut. “Do you have any idea whatsoever why they are coming after you?”

“Other than the fact that I’m a witch, that’s it.” Tara shrugs, sighing quietly. “And personally, I’d rather not be their guinea pig to be poked, prodded and cut up like yesterday’s news. We know what they’re capable of, with what we’ve seen and the fact that Professor Walsh has even gone after Buffy.”

“Not her personally, more like a couple of her lap dog demons.” Buffy shuts up when Tara narrows her gaze on her.

“They were under her control, and she sent them after you. If I’d known you then and she’d done that, she’d know what I could do as a witch.” Tara growls softly. “Still might.”

Giles eyes widen as the normally quiet, calm witch shows a side that he hasn’t seen before. Though Buffy had mentioned to him about Tara making Spike think twice, but that had more tickled him than anything. The annoying vampire deserving worse than what she’d dished out. “I think a calm head at this time is what we all need.”

“Oh, do tell.” Buffy states sarcastically as she paces back and forth. “They’re coming after my lover, they’re playing at making some kind of Frankenstein Monster and they already tried to take me out. How much more are we going to put up with, Giles? Who’s to say that half the human population isn’t on their guinea pig list? How does a half human, half vampire sound? One that has the strength and lack of conscience of a vampire but not the allergy to sunlight? What other demons can they mix and match, Giles? Put all your knowledge together and think about it. What’s to stop them from breeding their own indestructible monster? What says they already haven’t?” Buffy glares at Giles for a few minutes before continuing softly. “What if they decided to get their hands on a slayer, Giles? What then? You know for a fact that Faith is in England, correct?”

Giles hesitates for a moment, the thought of the Initiative getting hold of a slayer incomprehensible to him. The possibilities of what could happen endless. Shaking his head at the thoughts, he looks at Buffy, it taking a moment for him to remember her question. “Yes, she is.” 

Tara sighs quietly in relief, honestly having not thought about the possibility of the other slayer being captured. “Are they actually trying to help her, Mr. Giles?”

Giles sighs quietly as his eyes turn to look at Tara and he shrugs his shoulders. “A couple people that I’m still in touch with know that she’s there and they have her secreted away working with her. Other than that, I don’t know.”

“They know where we all live, where we go to school, Giles! This is SOOO not good!” Buffy growls, her eyes flashing as she continues to think about what the secret government group could do. “We’re going to need help. Doesn’t the Council have someone or something they can contact to possibly look into this and find out what we’re up against? Because I can honestly tell you, the Initiative may only have about fifty people total working for them, but they are like Fort Knox down there. Willow might be able to do something to get us in computer wise, Tara… ” Buffy turns to look questioningly at her lover.

“Depends on what magical barriers they have in place. They may have something so that my magic is null and void down there, but I can do a glamour spell to get us look-wise by it. But voice recognition isn’t something I can do.” Tara explains quietly, trying to remember everything Buffy had told her about the Initiative and what kind of protective measure they have down there. 

“If they have any.” Buffy purses her lips in consideration. “I don’t think they do, I didn’t see anything or anyone down there that would make me believe they have magical barriers in place. Or even magical detectors.”

“They have to have something if they were planning on keeping me down there. They don’t know how powerful of a witch I am, and they’ll have to do something to keep me from casting any spells.” Tara points out thoughtfully, watching as Buffy pales then turns a sickly green color. “What’s wrong?

Swallowing hard, Buffy runs a shaky hand over her forehead as she darts a look at Giles, seeing him pale considerably also. “They won’t have to worry about it, if they keep you knocked out… or worse.” Buffy whispers hoarsely.

Tara’s eyes widen in realization, looking from her lover to Giles and back again. “So not a good thought to go through our heads here.” Tara whispers collapsing back into the couch and looking up at the ceiling. 

Giles strides over to the phone and punches in the digits to the Watcher’s Council, glancing over as Buffy settles against Tara and gently rubs a hand up and down her thigh. Heading upstairs as it starts to ring, he growls softly, feeling useless.

***

Buffy jumps down behind Forrest, smirking as the soldier spins around in shock. “Surprise.” She growls before snapping off a quick right hook, knocking him out. Glancing around to see if anyone were paying attention to them, she sighs quietly in relief. Having decided to try and get one of the soldiers by themselves while the college was on spring break. Carrying him over to one of the buildings, she settles him on the ground and jogs the couple yards to one of the pay phones.

“Giles, I got one of the Initiative’s soldiers. Come by the Science building as quick as you can.” Buffy hurriedly tells Giles as he picks up the phone at the Magic Box before hanging up, not giving him a chance to do or say anything. Hurrying back to the building, she drops down and crosses her feet to wait patiently.

***

Tara groans deeply and rubs a hand over her face. “I should have known you were up to something, you damn slayer.” Tara grumbles softly as she waits for Giles to come by and pick her up on his way to the college. Having woken up that morning with a note from Buffy to stay in the house, and that she would be back by eleven that she had a little errand to run. 

“What did she do?” Joyce questions curiously hearing Tara’s groaned words. 

Tara settles in the corner of the couch and looks at Buffy’s mom. “Has your daughter always been so damn pig-headed and stubborn?”

Joyce laughs outright and nods her head. “Pretty much. Tell me what my daughter’s done.”

“Well, all Giles said was that she had captured one of the soldiers and she had him by the Science building on campus. He’s coming by to take me with him.” Tara grumbles, rolling her eyes. “I don’t think she knows that I’ll be with him, though.”

“Us.” Joyce grumbles as she stands, heading for the stairs. “Let me get my socks and shoes, I’ll drive.”

Tara smirks, hearing the thread of anger and disbelief in Buffy’s mom’s voice. “You’re in trouble, Slayer.” Tara sing-songs softly to herself while chuckling, before growling deeply. “And what the hell were you thinking going there by yourself. They could just as easily decide to take your ass to experiment on.” 

***

Walsh slowly works her way around Riley. “How do you feel, soldier?”

“Feel, ma’am? I am awaiting orders. A soldier does not feel, he does his job.” Riley answers as he stands at attention, his eyes straight ahead on the wall across from him, his body not moving a single inch. 

Walsh allows a small smile to cross her lips. “Are you ready for your first order, soldier?”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.” Riley, if possible, stiffens his stance even more as he awaits his orders.

“I want you to search the sewer systems for any demons. I’ll send a squad with you, but I want you to disable the demons, but leaving them alive and viable for study. The squad members will make sure they are brought in.” Walsh orders, watching him curiously. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Riley answers quickly.

Walsh smiles as she steps over to the phone and punches in a couple digits. “I want two squads following and one above in three different vehicles waiting deployment for pick up duty.” Walsh orders before sitting the phone back in the cradle. “Go to exit four and wait until the additional commandos meet up with you, then head out.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Riley snaps off a salute before striding heavily through the room, the claws on his feet clicking as he strides out of the room towards the exit he was ordered too.

Walsh smiles and switches the monitors and watches as her experiment makes his way to exit four. “According to what the Doctors could detect, you don’t have any memories of your life before. Good. If you did, it might have caused problems.” Walsh finally settles in her chair and flips on a separate monitor that wasn’t run through the rest of the system. 

She punches in the combination of letters, numbers and symbols before she watches from the feed of the little addition she put in without anyone else’s knowledge. The small camera she’d attached to the ocular addition sending out an encrypted signal that only she knew the complicated password for. Smiling at the ‘bird’s eye view’ she has, she nods. “Beautiful.” She whispers softly, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest as she prepares to see what her creation can do.

***

“Uh, oh.” Buffy whispers when she sees her mom, Tara and Giles all turn the corner. Not so much worried about Giles and her mom, but the anger that she swears is a physical entity, brewing a dark cloud around her lover letting her know in no uncertain terms how pissed Tara is at this moment. 

Joyce raises an eyebrow and looks at the widened eyes of her daughter, and the worry in her hazel eyes. Glancing back over at Tara, she blinks in surprise at the absolutely livid look on the blonde’s face, swearing she can almost see flames shooting from the blue eyes. Turning back to Buffy, she tilts her head. “I have a feeling I won’t have to say a word.”

“I thought it would be…” Buffy starts only to be interrupted quickly by Tara.

“Don’t.” Tara growls softly, before turning to look at Giles. “Let’s put him in the vehicle.” 

“I can…” Buffy snaps her mouth shut at the glare she receives from Tara. 

“You are in serious shit.” Joyce murmurs as they follow Giles and Tara to the Jeep. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Buffy grumbles, watching as Giles and Tara maneuver Forrest in the back. Climbing in the back seat, Buffy crosses her arms over her chest defiantly. 

Tara slides in the back seat beside Buffy and shuts the door, noticing the defensive posture of her lover. 

“Let’s head to the Magic Box, you can pull in the alley behind the shop.” Giles offers quietly to Joyce as he buckles the seatbelt, glancing quickly to the backseat and the two blondes sitting stiffly and angrily, not looking at each other or saying anything. 

***

Giles hurries out of the training room, Joyce right on his heels. 

“World War III is about ready to start back there.” Joyce comments, looking worriedly at Giles. 

“I dare say I’ve never seen Tara that upset. Her not saying a single word or smiling is almost unheard of.” He admits, agreeing with Buffy’s mom. 

“Upset isn’t the word I’d use.” Joyce admits as she shakes her head. “Positively pissed, livid, and possibly even ready to rip Buffy a new asshole would be things going through my mind right now.” 

“Espresso Pump?” Giles offers waving his hand towards the door.

“God, yes.” Joyce hurries towards the front door, waiting for Giles as he talks with Anya, warning the ex-demon that she might wish to stay out of whatever happens in the back. 

Giles opens the door, ushering Joyce out of the shop as they turn and make their way to the popular coffee shop. 

***

Tara glances at the unconscious soldier, taking note of the bruising on his jaw but not really caring, knowing he was one of the men that was willing to take her to be experimented on. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turns to face Buffy, silently watching as the slayer paces back and forth agitatedly. 

“Look, I know I screwed up, but he’s here for us to interrogate, and I’m fine.” Buffy finally throws her hands in the air as she makes the comments, staring defiantly at Tara.

Tara growls and drops her arms, striding towards her lover. “Just two nights ago you were going off about them taking a slayer and Goddess only knows what would happen if they had one! Then you do this asinine solo act? Goddess forbid you discuss this with me instead of pulling your damn John Wayne act! Together we could have protected each other from just about anything, all you had to do was ask me and I would have gone with you. Instead you endangered yourself and the rest of us! What do you think would have happened if they captured you, Buffy?”

Buffy stares stubbornly at her lover, not saying anything. Refusing to admit she was wrong, though knowing that Tara was making a lot of valid points. “They didn’t and we have someone to get information from.”

“So the ends justify the means?” Tara questions softly, probably only three people ever would catch the dangerous note in her voice. Spike, Tara’s mother, and the woman she’s speaking with. 

Buffy’s eyes widen, only having heard that tone once before, right before Tara blasted Spike with a concentrated fireball, letting it make contact and get her point across then putting it out not to dust the vampire, but to leave him aching and hurting for what should be months. “Tara…” Buffy starts worriedly.

“Interrogate your prisoner, Buffy.” Tara spins around and heads towards the door leading to the main part of the shop.

Buffy groans, watching Tara stride away. “What have I done?” She rubs a hand over her eyes, hearing Forrest coming to she debates for a split second, before hurrying to the door, looking out at the main shop. Knowing Tara didn’t leave, since she didn’t hear the bell tinkle, but not able to see Tara anywhere. 

“What the hell?” Forrest groggily asks as he finishes gaining consciousness, blinking rapidly to try and clear the fuzziness from his vision.

“Shut up!” Buffy snarls, striding back to the soldier. Smacking him none-too gently on the face to help facilitate him coming too, she shakes her head in disgust. “I want some information, and you’re going to give it to me.” 

Forrest’s eyes open wide as he realizes who has him, before grinning cockily. “You don’t hurt humans. Remember?”

Buffy snarls as she reaches down and breaks one of his fingers. “Think again. You and your damn military group are after my friends, family and my lover. Do you think them being human is going to stop you guys? No. I’m not going to let it stop me, either.” Buffy grins evilly as she leans into the scared soldier’s face until there’re just inches between them. Staring hard into the petrified brown eyes, she growls deeply as she grabs another finger. “Now, before you never play the piano again, I suggest you start talking. There are twenty-seven bones in the human hand, two hundred and six in the human body. I know them all.”

Forrest tries to fight the fear flowing through him, biting back a cry of pain as the slayer snaps another finger. Tears coming to his eyes, he swallows hard at the pain flowing from his hand as he looks into the angry hazel eyes of the slayer. “Anything… anything…” He finally croaks out the words as he feels Buffy grab another finger.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Buffy snarls her lip as she releases the finger. “Here’s what I want to know for starters…” Buffy starts rattling off questions, while watching the soldier intently.

***


	13. Chapter 12

Tara shakes her head to Anya, as the ex-demon starts to say something to her before she climbs down the stairs to the basement, stopping and sitting towards the bottom step, looking around at the inventory, sighing quietly before rubbing the back of her neck feeling the tension creeping in and starting to cause a headache.

“I swear she is the most stubborn, pain in the ass woman I’ve ever known.” Tara whispers softly to the empty room. “Taking chances like that…” Tara groans and drops her head to her hands as she rests her elbows on her knees.

“She talks Willow and Oz into spending spring break with Angel in LA, so she doesn’t have to worry about them being captured by the Initiative goon squad, then she pulls a fool stunt like this that could have blown up in her face.” Tara runs shaky hands through her hair. Finally the worry and hurt settles in, taking over from the anger. Tara doesn’t even fight the tears that come to her eyes, quietly sobbing at the thought of possibly losing the slayer, Buffy having come to mean the world to her over the past months. Knowing that if something happened to the woman it would devastate her completely.

***

Buffy hesitantly steps to the open basement door, looking down the steps into the semi-darkness, seeing Tara’s slumped shoulders and the quiet sniffles coming from her lover. Having finally ran out of questions for Forrest, and still being somewhat in shock over what she’d found out, she’d come looking for Tara.

Having time to cool down and take a step back to look at things from Tara’s perspective, she finally put herself in Tara’s shoes and realized that if she’d been her lover, she would have probably ripped her a new one. Then tied her up and never let her go anywhere again by herself. Slowly working her way down the stairs, she settles on the step behind her, resting her legs on either side of Tara and cautiously wrapping her arms around her. Sighing in relief as Tara leans back into her, though not liking the way the woman shook lightly in her arms. 

“I’m sorry, Tara.” Buffy whispers, burying her face in Tara’s hair. “I was wrong to do that by myself, not knowing what we’re going up against. I could kick myself for hurting you. That’s something I never, ever want to do. And I hate to say it, but there’s going to be a but to this apology.” 

Tara shifts her hands to wrap them around Buffy’s legs and leans heavier back into the slayer, a small curl of her lip in a semi-semblance of a grin at Buffy’s admittance that there’s going to be a but.

“I’m action-gal. And when I get a plan of action, I just kinda go with it. I thought it would be a good idea to get someone to question, and with the lack of people at college because of most of them leaving on spring break, I just went with it. I’m not going to promise you that I won’t do something like this again, but I will promise you that I will try and discuss this with you before just taking off and doing it, unless it’s a life or death type decision.” Buffy offers sincerely.

“Buffy, I have to say something here.” Tara whispers, holding Buffy’s legs tightly, feeling the slayer stiffen behind her, but not pull away. “Every night you go out on patrol by yourself, it scares me that you might not come back. That something might happen to you. I’m slowly coming to terms with it, though I know if anything should ever happen to you, I’ll be devastated. But I understand what you’re doing, I applaud it, and I wish there was more that I could do to help you. I also would like those stupid assholes at the Watcher’s Council to get off their collective British asses and give you the help you deserve. But risking your life when you didn’t have to, or when you could have taken me or someone else with you as added protection I won’t be able to deal with on a regular basis. I know, and even better, understand you have a problem asking for help. You feel this is your job and you’re putting other people at risk if you have them help you.”

Buffy brushes her nose against Tara’s hair, silently listening to her lover speak. This was one of the longest speeches coming from Tara that she’s ever heard, and she gave it and the witch the attention she deserves.

Tara swallows before continuing. “But without you, Buffy, without you here to protect us, we’d probably all already be a lost cause, dead or living here on hell on earth. Let us help you, let us protect your back.” Tara takes a deep breath and turns her head to brush her lips against Buffy’s upper arm and rest her cheek against the warm flesh.   
“Accept our help, please.”

Buffy tightens her grip around Tara’s chest and presses her lips firmly to her head as she gently rocks her. “I’ll try.” Buffy answers softly after a few minutes, closing her eyes and soaking up the warmth coming from Tara. Loving the feel of the woman against her, the soft feminine curves, the way she melts when she touches her.

Tara knows that’s the best she’ll get from the slayer. She’d dearly love to have a promise that Buffy won’t get seriously hurt, or killed. But knowing the promise would be empty, because that’s something no one has control over. Rubbing her cheek gently against Buffy’s bicep, Tara turns and presses her lips against the flesh, leaving them there for a few moments before moving her head to rest back against her lover. “Did you get any information?”

“Oh, yeah.” Buffy growls softly at the thought of what she’d learned. “I need to hunt out mom and Giles. I’d rather not have to repeat this more than a couple times, and I can guarantee that Giles won’t believe me and make me explain it over and over again.”

“That bad?” Tara questions softly, sighing quietly as she feels Buffy’s head nod against hers. “They probably stayed close. What did you do with Forrest?”

“Gagged him, but left him conscious… and in pain.” Buffy smirks at the thought, though almost wishing she’d done more damage than the couple broken fingers. 

“What did you do?” Tara groans the question.

“I set them after he talked.” Buffy mumbles. “I broke his pinky and ring finger on his left hand. He’s right handed, so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem for him until they’ve healed.”

Tara groans louder and rubs a hand over her face. “Mr. Giles is probably going to get on you for that.”

“Possibly. But he wasn’t going to talk, and he’s a wimp. If he was actually captured somewhere and interrogated, he’d probably give up all the secrets he knows. What good would that do our country if he’s captured? I thought these guys were supposed to be trained to withstand torture.” Buffy grumbles, really pissed at the thought. 

“I’m really not happy with you.” Tara whispers as she finishes rubbing the tears from her face. 

“I know.” Buffy sighs heavily. “I’m just thankful you didn’t do to me what you did to Spike. And I know you were more pissed today at me, than you were at him.”

“I would never use magic on you, Buffy. That would be like you using your slayer strength on me, it wouldn’t be fair.” Tara shakes her head. “Plus it would be wrong.”

“I know you wouldn’t, Tara.” Buffy helps Tara to stand and looks into sad, red-rimmed blue eyes. Brushing her thumbs gently under the shadowed eyes, Buffy tries a half smile before trying to lighten things between them. “But I have used my slayer strength on you.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows and her lips quirk knowingly at her lover.

“Using your strength to lift me up, or hold me against a wall while you’re having your way with me, isn’t what I meant, and you know it.” Tara wraps her arms around Buffy’s waist and looks intently into hazel eyes. “I love you, honey. That won’t change, but I don’t like you taking unnecessary chances with your life. And when you literally left me asleep when you could have woken me and taken me with you…” Tara sighs and shakes her head. “Whether you realize it or not, you hurt me with your actions, Buffy.” Tara finally admits, the tears starting to glimmer in her eyes again. 

Buffy whimpers quietly as she sees the tears start to fall. Wrapping her arms around Tara’s neck, she pulls the Wiccan in against her. “I really didn’t mean to hurt you, Tara. Or make you angry or worried.” Buffy continues softly, stroking a hand over the back of Tara’s head as the Wiccan buries her face in her neck.

“I’ll have to go with you on patrol tonight and get to have the fun of demolishing a few demons to take some of my frustrations and anger out on.” Tara murmurs pressing her lips briefly against Buffy’s neck.

“I can see if we can find Spike for you.” Buffy offers, smiling as she hears the low chuckle coming from Tara. Slowly some of the tension leaving her body at the sound.

“Hunt him up for me to torture and you might be closer to sharing the bed with me tonight instead of sleeping on the couch.” Tara warns, half serious. 

Buffy gulps loudly, hearing the serious note in Tara’s voice. “You’re going to cut me off?”

“It’s a very distinct possibility.” Tara slowly eases back, seeing Buffy’s wide-eyed look, she quirks her eyebrow knowingly at her lover. “I told you I’m not very happy with you.”

Buffy whimpers, but nods her head in agreement. “I know. Let’s see if we can find Giles and mom.” Buffy dejectedly turns around and makes her way up the stairs. 

Tara allows a smirk to cross her face. ‘There’s more than one way to get back at you, Slayer. This punishment is more likely to make you think twice than anything I can do or say.’ Tara thinks to herself, before the smirk turns into a pout. ‘Though I’m punishing myself, too.’ Growling softly at the thought, Tara stomps up the stairs behind her lover, the brief flash of happiness turning back into anger and disgust.

***

Graham climbs out of the sewer system to enhance his signal. “Graham checking in.”

“How is he doing?” Walsh questions the soldier, frowning at the reception on her monitors, already planning on how to up the signal so she’ll be able to hear and see anything, even if Riley is in the deepest, darkest tunnel. 

“Ma’am, he is performing admirably. He has disabled ten different demons and five vampires. We went ahead and took out the vampires, since you aren’t looking for anymore to experiment on.” Graham explains quickly and precisely. 

“That’s good. Any problems? Moving too slowly? His implants not working right? Has he been talking or just strictly disabling and moving on?” Walsh tries to adjust the strength of the signal, though knowing it’s a lost cause. Riley is too far away from the Initiative and the interference of the tunnels was making it nigh on impossible to get decent reception.

“As far as we can tell, everything is working properly. Occasionally he stops as if he’s seeing or listening to something, but I am assuming that he’s detecting some demon up ahead.” Graham offers, though not knowing for sure.

“Good, good. Walsh out.” Walsh taps her fingers on the desk, nodding her head as a slow smile crosses her face. “It would seem your first trial run has gone over very, very well, Riley. I’ll let you continue for a few more hours then call everyone back. Maybe next time I’ll let you go above town and see how you do at keeping to the shadows so you’re not seen by the public.” 

***

The hybrid, formerly Riley Finn makes his way back to base after scouring the sewer systems for any and all demons he could find. His computer enhanced brain cataloging and making notes on the different demons to better defeat them next time with the least amount of problems. 

Hesitating as he lets the retinal scanner scan him into the military installation, he remembers a brief glance of two blonde women. Not allowing the confusion he’s feeling to be noticed he makes his way to Professor Walsh as per his orders. Burying the remembrance of the women to his back memories to be brought out again and dissect when he is more able to do so without raising any suspicions or questions. 

***

Giles locks the door to the Magic Box and flips the sign to Closed after Anya and Xander leave. Turning back to look at Buffy and Tara, the two women sitting beside each other, but the lack of their usual soft smiles and touches obvious. 

When Buffy and Tara had hunted them down at the Espresso Pump, Joyce had decided to head home to figure out something for dinner while he came back to the shop with the two young women. When Buffy had explained everything that Forrest had told her, there was stunned silence.

Settling across from the two women and picking up his cold tea, he looks down into it silently wishing he knew what they were going to do. “They made Riley, a human being into a computer/demon/human hybrid.” Giles murmurs again, rubbing a hand across his forehead. “Bloody hell! Are these people mad?”

“That’s a given.” Buffy leans forward and rests her arms on the table, placing her forehead on the crossed arms in defeat. “No matter that we’re broken up, no one deserves that.”

Tara sighs quietly at the defeated tones in her lover’s voice. Reaching over, she gently rubs the slayer’s back, feeling the tension in the tight muscles. “I don’t agree with what they did. From the sounds of it, Riley would have died with the damage that was done to him, though.”

“Is it any better being like that? From what Forrest said, he’s not sure how much of Riley is left in that… that thing!” Buffy turns her head to look at Tara. “He told me they replaced his legs, his arms, put an exo-skeleton type thing under his skin not unlike Wolverine!! A fucking made-up character! What kind of life is that? He’s programmed to fight and capture demons. To capture witches.” Buffy growls the last sentence softly. “He’s technically not human any longer, since he’s running on some damn power source and computer they have inside him.”

“But he is still Riley to some level.” Tara adds running her fingers gently through Buffy’s hair, knowing that her lover still cares for the soldier to some degree. Turning her gaze on Giles who had stayed surprisingly quiet, Tara tilts her head considering the Watcher. “What do you think?”

“I think we might have bitten off more than we can chew.” Giles admits sadly, his eyes lifting to look at the two women. “If they can literally pick and choose different demon parts, grafting them onto a human body and upgrade the human’s defenses with metal and computer parts…” Giles shakes his head and rubs a hand roughly over the back of his neck. “I need to contact the Council.” He finally admits, his eyes darting from Buffy to Tara and back again. “I’d rather you two be extra careful. Truthfully, I’m debating on you not even bothering with patrols.”

“Can’t do that, Giles. I need to be out there and taking out the demons to keep them from hurting any humans.” Buffy states adamantly. Turning her gaze to Tara, she sighs softly. “Tara will hopefully come with me, and between the two of us, we’ll make sure we’re okay. Tara can do that protection spell around us to keep anyone or anything from harming us.”

Tara nods in silent agreement, seeing the acceptance in Buffy’s hazel eyes that they would be working together for the time being and no more ‘John Wayne’ acts. “Always.” Tara smiles softly, forgiving her lover a little more for her earlier actions.

Buffy smiles hesitantly back, releasing a quiet breath she’d been unaware of holding, sensing the release of some of the tension between her and Tara. “Now, do we release soldier boy and let him head back to the Initiative to make them aware that we know what’s going on? Or do we keep him under lock and key until we decide how to handle this?” 

Giles groans and shakes his head. “We can’t leave him tied up in the back indefinitely. He needs to be able to make use of the facilities, be fed…”

“And watered, taken out for walks.” Buffy grins. “Tara, can you turn him into a puppy dog?”

“Buffy!” Giles smacks his hand down on the table, trying to fight the smile crossing his face as he glares at the slayer. 

“What? That would be the easiest way to deal with him, wouldn’t it? I mean, Amy’s a rat after all. Admittedly we haven’t found a way to turn her back into her human self, but I’m sure if Tara placed a spell on him to turn him into something, she’d be able to turn him back. Or maybe put it on some kind of timer type thing where he’d turn back to a human being after so many days?” Buffy shrugs her shoulders, grinning at the thought. 

“Amy?” Tara blinks in confusion as she stares at her lover.

“Oh. I haven’t told you about her, have I?” Buffy winces slightly. “There’re a lot of stories you haven’t heard, I’m sure. But needless to say mom along with a bunch of other people were about to burn me, Willow and Amy at the stakes and Amy turned herself into a rat to escape. The only problem is that we haven’t been able to turn her back into her human form.”

“She’s the rat that’s in your room.” Tara states more than questions, finally making the connection, wondering why the two women kept a rat as a pet, especially what seemed to be a normal every day rat, instead of one of the white rats that were more of a normal pet. “Do you know what kind of spell she used?”

Buffy shrugs. “I just remember her mentioning something about the Goddess Hellcat, or something like that. Her eyes turned all black and nasty, she had this stuff swirling around her and the next thing I know she’s a rat, running off to get away from being burned alive.” 

Tara frowns as she tries to think of what Goddess Buffy was talking about, knowing her lover’s penchant for mangling demons names among other things. “She used black magic.” Tara murmurs, knowing that if the woman’s eyes had turned black that she had obviously called on some pretty dark powers to make her change herself. 

“That’s probably a given. Her mom was all witch-y and had even done a body swap spell with Amy when she tried to enjoy her youth again.” Buffy nods in agreement. “She had one big nasty book in her attic that she had her spells in. Of course Giles and I stole it and used it to help us switch them back.”

Giles blinks and nods his head in remembrance. “I still have the book, but how in the world would Amy know the spell?” He mumbles as he stands and heads up the stairs to the restricted area.

Tara brushes her thumb back and forth over her lips as she considers different things. “Mr. Giles? Wouldn’t it be possible if her mother had inhabited her body that a good portion of what her mother knew would have been left when you switched them back?”

“I remembered being a rat when she turned me into one when Xander had her do that love spell.” Buffy admits. “Would that kind of be like the same thing?”

“Similar.” Tara stands, leans down and brushes her lips over Buffy’s cheek before heading to one of the book shelves. “Though it was still you in the rat’s body. But it would make sense that she might have her mother’s memories. And if that’s the case, if her mother knew the spell for the transmogrification, that there is a good possibility that Amy would then know it.” Tara starts to search for a spell to help contain Forrest, and hopefully one to turn Amy back to herself. Knowing it’s possible that if they find out exactly what spell Amy used to change herself, she could make a spell to change her back. But that’s only if she knows what was done to reverse the damage.

“I’ve had a bit of a hand at hypnosis. Maybe I could see if Forrest is susceptible to it, and lock away being kidnapped and questioned by you.” Giles glances at Buffy after he makes it down the stairs, Catherine Madison’s book in his hands. 

“How are you going to explain the broken fingers?” Tara questions curiously, quirking her eyebrow at the Watcher.

“Mayhaps he had a bit of a problem with a demon and got banged up.” Giles offers, smirking at the thought. “Of course, he’ll need a few more bruises on him, if the hypnosis works.”

“Not you.” Tara glares at Buffy as she sees the slayer perk up. 

Buffy deflates and pouts as she turns back to look at the table. “Not letting me have any fun.” Buffy lays her head back down on the table. “But I should be thankful you haven’t gotten out the paddle and beat my ass with it, so I won’t complain too much.” 

Tara blushes lightly as Giles blinks, a look of confusion on his face, before a smirk crosses his lips. Blushing even darker, Tara shakes her head. “No paddles or anything else like that.” Tara grumbles, turning back to the books.

“To each their own.” Giles murmurs, trying not to laugh at the quiet squeak that comes from Tara. “And should we really be trying to find something to make Amy herself again, instead of working on what to do with the Initiative?”

“What can we do about the Initiative right now, Giles?” Buffy grumbles, shrugging her shoulders. “At least if we get Amy back, that’s something of the good. Maybe we could recruit her to help out. Plus I feel kind of guilty about her being a rat for over a year now.”

“Well, let’s see if we can find the spell that she cast, then we’ll go from there. I can get whatever ingredients we need for the spell while Mr. Giles tries his hocus pocus on Forrest.” Tara grins crookedly at the Watcher. 

“Yes, quite.” Giles rolls his eyes before settling down on the chair with the book in front of him as Tara pulls a couple books from the shelves and settles beside Buffy again. 

Buffy sighs and takes one of the books from in front of Tara and opens it, hoping that helping research might put her one step closer to being back in Tara’s good graces.

***


	14. Chapter 13

Buffy sighs in relief after they drop Forrest off at the college campus, Giles heading back to the store to continue researching additional spells that might help while she and Tara watch from the shadows to make sure Forrest makes it back to the Initiative. The somewhat confused man finally making it into Lowell House. 

“Let’s get Amy and take her back to your house.” Tara leaves her fingers in Buffy’s back pocket, having cast a small spell to protect them from anything that means them harm, but will leave them pretty much as normal, if they were to brush up against someone accidentally. 

Buffy digs out her keys to her dorm room, unlocking the door and entering to look around and make sure nothing looks like it had been messed with. 

Tara releases her lover and settles down on her haunches to look at the rat. “Hi, Amy. We’re going to see if we can get you changed back. We’re pretty sure we found the spell you used.” Tara comments softly, stroking a finger through the cage across the rat’s head. Smiling softly as it makes a little squeaking noise that sounds very, very happy. “You understand, don’t you?” Tara tilts her head as the rat runs around and stands up on her back legs. “Okay, just to throw it by you, but did you call on the Goddess Hecate when you did the spell?”

Buffy watches curiously as Amy goes ballistic in the cage. “I would say that’s a definite yes.”

“So would I.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover before turning her gaze back to Amy. “We’re going to take you to Buffy’s house and do the spell there. I’m sure you’d rather have a little more privacy than here at the college.” Tara chuckles as Amy runs up to her and her little paws grasp her finger. “Sorry it’s taken so long. By the way, my name’s Tara.” Tara introduces herself to the rat before standing and looking back at Buffy. “You ready?”

“Just about.” Buffy nods as she tucks away a couple more weapons and pulls on a light jacket with a short sword hidden away. “That’s it.” Buffy looks around for another double-check to be sure before nodding to herself that she grabbed everything that she thinks she’ll need. “Do we need to get anything else from your room?”

“I don’t think so.” Tara picks up the cage Amy’s in and follows Buffy out of the room, tucking her fingers back into her lover’s back pocket, reactivating the spell as they head down the stairs to go to Buffy’s home. 

“I can carry Amy.” Buffy offers to take the rat from Tara.

“I have her. I’d rather both your hands be free just in case.” Tara sighs quietly as they walk at a pretty good clip towards Buffy’s house. With everything that’s happened, it was already early evening. “Do you think the Council will help?”

“Hell if I know.” Buffy grumbles quietly at the thought of the Watcher’s Council. “They have to have contacts in the different governments around the world. So I know they can probably have things looked into, whether or not they will is a different story. For all we know, they might like the idea of using demons in this way. I wouldn’t put it past them.” 

“You might have a point.” Tara whispers, that thought not having occurred to her. “Let’s hope that they’ll help us. I just have a hard time dealing with the fact that they’re experimenting on demons, and they’re using their soldiers in these experiments also. What’s to keep them from deciding to use someone that isn’t at death’s door to experiment on, not that it’s right what they did with Riley.”

“There isn’t anything, unless they all of a sudden grew a conscience.” Buffy grumbles quietly. “I honestly don’t think they have detection devices for witches, Tara. But they do know that you and Willow are witches because of Riley… which is my fault.”

Tara pulls Buffy to a stop and turns her to look deeply into hazel eyes. “It’s not your fault, honey. For all we know, they could have been scoping out the Wicca Group, and following all the women there to see if any of them have actual powers. Eventually they would have found out, whether earlier or later it would have happened. So don’t blame yourself, okay?”

“It’s hard not to.” Buffy leans into the soft caress of Tara’s hand down her cheek. “If I hadn’t dated him, they wouldn’t have a clue about witches and slayers, or at least us in particular. But now they know about me and Faith being slayers, you and Willow being witches and Oz being a werewolf. This is so not a good thing.” Buffy sighs, her eyes lighting on Amy in the cage. “But… they don’t know anything about Amy.” Buffy purses her lips in consideration, watching as Amy looks back at her, her little nose twitching. 

“That could come in handy.” Tara agrees to the contemplative look on Buffy’s face. “Let’s go, honey. You haven’t had anything to eat since this morning, and a bowl of cereal doesn’t get you very far.” 

Buffy looks down at her stomach, having not even noticed that it was rumbling its displeasure pretty loudly. “Food would be a good thing. You haven’t eaten much either, have you?”

“No, I haven’t. Come on, love.” Tara runs her hand down Buffy’s shoulder and arm before threading their fingers together, tugging on Buffy’s hand gently to start them walking again. 

Buffy walks beside Tara silently, her senses open to everything around her, though her mind is on her lover. Sure they’d had a few small arguments here and there, but nothing serious. And on a scale of one to ten, she’d definitely consider this at least a nine, and she’s completely at fault, and she’s going to have to be the one to dig herself out of the hole she’d buried herself in. Lifting Tara’s hand to her lips, she presses a soft kiss to the flesh as they make their way down Revello Drive. “I love you.” Buffy whispers the words and rubs her cheek against the back of Tara’s hand. 

“I love you, too.” Tara looks into her lover’s apologetic eyes as they work their way up the walk towards Buffy’s house. “We’ll work our way through this, honey. It was a pretty big bump in the road, but what we feel for each other is even bigger.”

“Thank God.” Buffy murmurs, shifting up the short distance and pressing a firm kiss on Tara’s lips. “Don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you. And I don’t want to know.” Buffy growls softly at the thought before turning to open the door, letting Tara enter the house first, following directly behind her lover. 

“I’d rather us be together for many, many years, decades, even centuries to come.” Tara agrees, grinning crookedly as she feels Buffy’s warm hand come into contact with her hip as she walks into the living room.

“I’d like that, too.” Buffy whispers, her eyes dropping to Amy as Tara sets the cage down on the coffee table. “I better get a robe for her. Don’t think she’ll much care for flashing us, though at least it’ll just be us women here.” Buffy blushes lightly at the thought of when she’d come back completely naked. 

“I thought I heard you come in.” Joyce steps into the living room from where she’d just pulled the chicken out of the oven, wiping her hands on the towel as she looks at Amy. “Decided to bring her here instead of checking on her at the dormitory?”

“Actually, I think I can change her back.” Tara admits to Joyce, her eyes following Buffy as the slayer jogs up the stairs before turning back to Joyce. “We returned Forrest to the campus. Mr. Giles did a little hypnosis spell on him to where he doesn’t remember being taken by us, and thinks he got in a bit of a disagreement with a demon instead.” Tara explains to Buffy’s mother. “I just found out about Amy today, and since we’re kind of at a loss as to what to do in regards to the Initiative, we spent the last couple hours researching spells to hopefully switch Amy back to her normal self.”

“That would be wonderful.” Joyce smiles at the thought, looking down at Amy as the rat sits back on her back legs with her little paws on the wire around the cage. “Does she know what we’re saying?”

“Yes, she does.” Tara smiles sadly down at the rat, opening the door, she holds her hand out to Amy, allowing her to climb on it before lifting her gently. “This is going to be a major adjustment for you, Amy. You’ve been a rat for around a year, give or take now, so things are going to be different in more ways than one. I can’t imagine what pain or heartache you’ll go through, but I’m sure we’ll be here to help you.” Tara looks at Joyce then Buffy as the slayer comes hurrying down the stairs.

“We will.” Joyce nods in agreement as she settles down in the chair. “Is there anything we need to do?”

“If someone can just be ready to cover her with the robe, if this works.” Tara takes a deep breath as she sets Amy down in the middle of the living room floor away from everything before pulling the spell out of her pocket, looking it over one more time, praying that it will work. 

Buffy kneels beside Amy, the robe spread out behind her, holding the top part of it above the rat, so hopefully she’ll more or less be over the witch when she’s changed back into her human form. Unconsciously listening to Tara as the witch speaks the spell in what is probably Latin, watching Amy intently as she notices a swirling haze slowly coalescing around her. 

Tara sighs in relief as she feels the spell working, finishing the incantation, she watches as the rat slowly turns into a young woman, her lover quickly wrapping the robe around Amy and hugging her to her.

Amy whimpers and leans into the slayer’s strong body, shaking uncontrollably as the tears start to fall, finally lifting her eyes to look into Tara’s eyes. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, but thanks are unnecessary.” Tara smiles softly at the young woman. 

Amy smiles and closes her eyes, shivering lightly, before turning her head to look into Buffy’s worried hazel eyes. “And thank you.”

“Same goes here, Amy. I’m just glad you’re back.” Buffy smiles and gently rubs her hand over the witch’s back. “Do you want to get some clothes on first, eat, shower…?” Buffy trails off.

“Bath. Nice long, hot bath.” Amy finally decides after a few minutes. “Then I don’t know if I would rather have hot cocoa, coffee or a soda. And something to eat besides the pellets and veggies you guys have been feeding me.”

Joyce chuckles and nods towards the stairs. “Buffy, help her upstairs, just to be on the safe side. I’ll fix a mug of hot cocoa that she can sip while she’s in the tub and I’ll make a pot of coffee. We’re having baked chicken for dinner, which I can cover and put back in the oven to keep warm until you’re ready to join us. We’re also having mashed potatoes, creamed corn, macaroni and cheese and an apple pie for dessert. Anything else you want besides those items?”

Amy’s almost salivating when Joyce finishes rattling off the food. Debating with herself if she wants to eat first instead of taking a bath, but getting a whiff of herself as she shifts to stand, she decides on the bath. “That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Summers.” Amy blinks before turning back to Buffy. “She knows about the weird things that happen?”

“Oh, yes and then some.” Buffy steadies the swaying Amy as the witch hesitantly makes her way towards the stairs. 

As they make their way upstairs, Amy looks over her shoulder at Buffy who’s right behind her, making sure she doesn’t fall. “And since when did you start liking women, Buffy? You were all into the manly hunks of goodness when you were in high school.”

Buffy blushes and darts a look at Tara over her shoulder. “Since I met a beautiful, blue-eyed, blonde that entered my heart at first sight. And honestly, it’s just the one woman, Amy.” Buffy admits continuing up the stairs, turning back to keep her eyes on the ex-rat after she sees the soft smile coming from her lover.

“She sucking up?” Joyce comments softly as she turns to smirk at Tara. 

“Somewhat.” Tara nods as she grabs the rat cage. “Is it okay if I put this down in the basement for now, until we figure out what they want to do with it?”

“Of course. If it’s any consolation, I do think she’s really sorry for what she did.” Joyce follows Tara through the dining room to the kitchen, standing at the top of the stairs as Tara descends them.

“She is sorry. But I can’t forgive her too quickly, or the lesson won’t be learned.” Tara admits sadly as she heads back up the stairs looking at Buffy’s mom. “Mama taught me well on this. There’s a fine line you have to walk in punishment. But I think the way I’m handling this is probably the best and most memorable way.” Tara blushes darkly at the thought of holding out on Buffy, but from the response she’s already gotten, she’s positive that she’s on the right path to making the slayer think before she does something like this again.

“Dare I ask?” Joyce quirks an eyebrow questioningly at the blonde witch as she notices the dark blush. 

Tara winces slightly and kind of wobbles her head. “I don’t feel quite comfortable discussing this with you.”

Joyce snorts softly, Tara’s non-answer an answer in itself. “In other words, my daughter is going to be sleeping on the couch at least for tonight.”

Tara laughs at how quickly Joyce put it together. “Maybe not that drastic, but very much along those lines. She’s sucked up enough to be off the couch at least.”

Joyce laughs delightedly at the thought as she quickly puts some milk on low on the stove before she covers the chickens and places them back in the oven before stirring the rest of the items on the stove on low. Placing the mashed potatoes in the microwave to heat up when it’s time for dinner, she turns and grabs the cocoa and small marshmallows out of the cupboard to make the hot chocolate for Amy. 

“I’ll go ahead and put a pot of coffee on. Do you want flavored or regular?” Tara questions curiously as she pulls the three sealed containers over, knowing Joyce keeps regular coffee beans and usually at least two flavored coffee beans on hand. 

“I don’t know what she would prefer.” Joyce admits, blinking. “I have hazel nut and Irish crème as the other two flavors. I guess I can ask when I take the cocoa upstairs.”

“I’ll wait and fix it afterwards then.” Tara chuckles and slides the containers back before reaching up to the cabinets and pulling down plates to start setting the table. 

Joyce carefully pours the hot mixture into a large mug and grabs the bag of marshmallows before heading upstairs.

Tara sighs softly as she grabs the silverware setting it on top of the plates along with the napkins. Carrying the items into the dining room, she sets the table as she silently debates on how far she’s going to push the no sex with Buffy. Having a feeling her lover is going to be on a tear through the demon community and in need of some serious relief. Shaking her head, she decides to wait and see what happens.

***

“Are you going to be okay in here by yourself?” Buffy questions hesitantly after turning the water on and dumping some bubble bath in it after the huge grin she gets from Amy after she asked if she wanted bubbles. 

“I think so.” Amy nods. Not feeling completely steady on her feet, but not being too wobbly either. “I wouldn’t trust myself going up and down the stairs by myself yet, but I think I’ll be okay in here alone.” Cautiously she sits down on the toilet, plucking at the robe. “I have a million questions.”

“I’m sure you do.” Buffy smiles sadly at the witch. “But first things first, let’s get you bathed and fed. Then we’ll go from there, until Tara and I need to head out on patrol. Mom might be able to answer some of the more generic questions.” Buffy sighs quietly as she looks consideringly at Amy. “Let me get you clothes, towels, razors and whatever else I can think you might need.”

“Thank you, Buffy.” Amy whispers again, stopping the slayer with a hand on her arm. “You didn’t have to be so nice to me about this, you know? I mean, I wasn’t always…”

“Shhh.” Buffy shakes her head and pats the witch on the hand. “One step at a time, Amy. I feel guilty as hell that we couldn’t figure out how to get you changed back before now.”

“Don’t. It wasn’t your fault. I did it to myself, Buffy. I’m just thankful I’m me again.” Amy allows a huge smile to cross her face as she pats herself on the face and runs her fingers through her hair. “And I’ll be even more thankful after I get a couple dozen layers of grunge off me, along with the two inch long body hair…” Amy jokes, smirking at the slayer.

“Very European.” Buffy winks and chuckles as she heads out the door. 

“Not in Europe, Buffy!” Amy calls after the slayer, giggling before going ahead and easing the robe off and climbing into the bubble-filled tub, groaning quietly as she sinks down into the water. 

“Is it okay if I come in?” Joyce questions softly at the doorway, not looking into the room.

“Of course, Mrs. Summers. I’m already in the tub and completely covered with bubbles.” Amy chuckles as she picks up a hand filled with bubbles and watches Buffy’s mom come in.

“You can call me Joyce, dear.” Joyce comes in and holds up the mug. “Would you like marshmallows in it, or just the hot chocolate?”

“With marshmallows please.” Amy shifts up, her eyes wide and licking her lips as she smells the chocolate. 

Joyce chuckles as she sets the mug on the counter and fills it with marshmallows before handing it to the young woman. “Coffee, regular, Hazelnut or Irish Crème?” 

Amy whimpers quietly as she takes a sip of the homemade hot chocolate. “God, this is wonderful.” Licking her lips she tilts her head and groans. “I can’t make up my mind. Whatever you want to make will be wonderful, I’m sure.”

“Maybe a little Irish Crème to go with the apple pie for desert wouldn’t be bad.” Joyce winks as she heads out of the room, passing Buffy.

“I borrowed a pair of your sweat pants for Amy, I hope you don’t mind.” Buffy holds up the pants and the t-shirt she had grabbed for Amy, her other hand filled with towels, washcloths, razor, deodorant and other items she thought of that Amy might want or need.

“Anything she needs, dear. I’m going to go back downstairs and relax in front of the television for a little while.” Joyce pats Buffy on the shoulder as she gets ready to pass her daughter. “And you are in deep kimshee with Tara, aren’t you?”

“Don’t remind me.” Buffy pouts. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that upset. Not even when Spike pissed her off, she wasn’t as mad then as she was today.”

“You better do some serious sucking up and kissing ass if you want to be sharing the same bedroom with her, let alone anything else.” Joyce smirks wickedly as she hurries down the hallway towards the stairs, laughing as she hears the loud whimper coming from her daughter.

“I am in soooo much trouble.” Buffy sighs heavily as she cautiously steps into the bathroom, groaning at the grin on Amy’s face. “Yeah, yeah, I don’t need to hear it from you, too.”

Amy shrugs and sips on her cocoa. “I’m curious as to what you did to piss Tara off. The few times she was in the room, she didn’t seem to be easily upset.”

“She is when I do something really, really stupid, or when someone tries to do something to me.” Buffy admits as she sets the items on the counter, before grabbing the washcloth and razor, setting them on the edge of the tub for Amy. “I have clothes for you to wear, towels to dry off with, deodorant and a new toothbrush. If you want different shampoo, conditioner or body wash, I can see what we have in the closet.”

“These are fine, Buffy. Don’t go out of your way. As soon as I’m on steady feet and somewhat acclimated to what’s going on, I’ll need to call my dad… Is he still here in Sunnydale?” Amy questions, her eyes big as it occurred to her that something could have happened to him, or he could have left.

“I honestly don’t know.” Buffy shakes her head, wincing at her own lack of keeping up on Mr. Madison. “I’ll check the phone book, but I didn’t think about keeping track of him. I’m sorry.”

“I understand, Buffy. I’ll look later, don’t worry about it right now. Just see if you can do as your mom said and do some serious sucking up to your girl…” Amy starts giggling at the thought again. “I still can’t believe you hooked up with a woman. That’s one thing I never would have believed if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes.”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Amy. Paybacks are a bitch.” Buffy growls playfully, before smiling at the woman and heading towards the door. “Call out when you’re ready, or if you need help. I’ll come up to be sure that you make it down the stairs okay.”

“Thank you.” Amy sighs quietly as she finishes her mug of cocoa, licking the little chocolate mustache off her upper lip before settling back down into the hot water, groaning quietly in pleasure.

***


	15. Chapter 14

Buffy slams her fist into a tree as she looks around the cemetery. “Where the hell are all the demons?” 

Tara looks at her angry, growling lover, the two of them having been scouring Sunnydale for the last hour and a half looking for vampires and any kind of demon, with no luck whatsoever. Not even any newly risen vampires were to be had. “Maybe we should try Willy’s?”

Buffy nods her head sharply, before closing the distance between her and Tara. “I also want to stop at Spike’s crypt and see if he’s home. The little weasel has a tendency to disappear during troubles and reappear later, so he’s probably around here somewhere. I want to question him to see if he knows anything else.”

“I have a seriously bad feeling that the Initiative is behind this.” Tara admits quietly, threading her fingers through Buffy’s as she re-activates the protection spell around them, even though there’s no sign of anyone out looking for them. 

Buffy wiggles her head back and forth at the tingling sensation. “That’s pretty much a given, unless Faith’s already back from England and on a major tear through Sunnydale, which I very seriously doubt.”

“Me, too.” Tara squeezes Buffy’s hand as they make their way towards Restfield Cemetery and Spike’s crypt. “Amy seems to be holding up surprisingly well.”

“Yeah. She was happy to find out her father still lives here, though he’s away on business. Even though she told him not to rush home, I have a feeling he’ll be back here within the next couple days.” Buffy grins at the thought, happy for the witch. 

“She said she’d help us, if we needed it. But she’s going to wash her hands of magic altogether afterwards. I think she had a change of heart when she was a rat for so long, making her realize it isn’t all fun and games and that someone could have seriously gotten hurt.” Tara explains, having talked with Amy somewhat while Buffy was upstairs preparing the room for the ex-rat to sleep in.

“I sometimes wonder if the Hellmouth doesn’t occasionally twist things and make it easier on people to do the wrong thing.” Buffy speaks more to herself than Tara.

“I’m sure it has something to do with it, honey. People that don’t already have a good grounding in magic have it pretty much at their disposal with the power of the Hellmouth here at their fingertips just waiting to be called upon. That’s why I gave Willow a couple of my magic books to read up on, so she can learn the proper way to use magic and to use the power within her instead of what’s coming from the Hellmouth.” Tara shrugs as Buffy looks at her questioningly. “She told me about how her spells usually go awry and I had her do her levitation spell while I monitored and realized she was pulling on the magic around her for the majority of the spell, instead of what’s inside her. When things settle down somewhat, I’d really like to work with her a couple times a week to help her along.”

“I’d like that.” Buffy squeezes the hand in hers as they continue to work their way towards Willy’s. “I really don’t understand magic, and it scares me. The majority of dealings I’ve had with it have not been of the good.” 

“I’m sorry, honey.” Tara leans into the slayer and tilts her head to lie against Buffy’s. 

“Not your fault. You’ve actually put a better spin on it for me.” Buffy turns them into Restfield, heading towards Spike’s mausoleum. Not feeling any demons nearby, but wanting to check to be on the safe side. 

“What are we going to do about the Initiative?” Tara finally questions, the worry obvious in her voice.

“I don’t know. I feel like Don Quixote tilting at windmills. I’m just one person and going up against that military group…” Buffy shakes her head at the uselessness of it. “I can fight the demons that come after us and kill them, that’s what I do. But if they send humans after us, I can’t kill them. Beat them up making them think twice about coming after us again, yes. Kill them, no.” 

Tara squeezes Buffy’s hand again, feeling the despair coming from her lover. “We’ll figure it out, honey. Maybe the Watcher’s Council will have an idea, or whatever contacts they have with the US Government can have some sway on what’s going on.”

“I certainly hope so.” Buffy pushes the door open and steps in ahead of Tara, smiling as she feels Tara release her grip and slide her hand up her arm, keeping contact as they make their way into Spike’s crypt. “Spike-y? We’ve come to visit you.” Buffy smirks, having felt the niggling of a vampire somewhere close by. 

“Keep the crazy bint away from me. I still ain’t healed from what she did.” Spike drunkenly mumbles from the dark corner of the crypt, tipping the bottle of Jack Daniels to his lips again, taking a huge swig before wiping his chin with the back of his hand. 

“I could put you out of your misery, if you want.” Tara warns, her eyes narrowed as she tries to see into the dark corner the voice had come from.

“Bloody hell! What have I done to you?” Spike finally snarls, jumping up to stand unsteadily a couple yards from the two women. “You act like I was doin’ somethin’.” 

“You were, Fangless.” Tara snarls back, her eyes flashing. “You came sniffing around Buffy like a dog in heat! I warned you off and you didn’t heed the warning. Now you can either help, run as far and as fast away from the Hellmouth as you can, or I’ll wipe your peroxided ass permanently off the face of the Goddess’ green earth. The choice is going to be yours.”

Buffy smirks at the low growl coming from Spike, before he slings the bottle against the far wall, glass and alcohol shattering quite impressively. 

“I wonder what would happen to you, if I slung you against the wall like that.” Tara steps menacingly towards the vampire, already lifting him with a spell.

“Bloody hell!!!! PUT ME DOWN!! I’ll help, if I can, you crazy witch!!” Spike sighs in relief as he’s settled back on the floor, not doubting for an instant that the insane witch would be more than willing to send him head first into the wall with as much speed as she could. “What do ya’ want? Demons? They’ve either hightailed it outta town, been captured or killed. Me and the slug are the only ones left, except whatever stupid ones decide to come to town at the wrong time.”

“Slug?” Tara turns questioning eyes on her lover.

“Demon that lives deep down below the sewer systems. That’s one of the places I take the demons bodies that don’t completely disintegrate. It eats whatever leftovers are sent its way. Pretty harmless and so huge I don’t think it could leave its home if it wanted to.” Buffy quickly explains.

“That about sums it up, mate.” Spike pulls out a cigarette pack, shaking one up and lighting it. Exhaling heavily, he narrows his eyes on the two women. “Now, what is it you two are wanting?”

“Well, you answered a couple of the questions already about the demons. What information do you have on the Initiative, and their little soldiers, Spike?” Buffy crosses her arms and stares at the vampire. “All the information you know, and if you’re a really good boy, maybe I’ll spot you a few bucks for food.”

“Don’t put yourself out, Slayer.” Spike snarls, then yelps as a small fireball slams between his feet. “FUCK!” 

Buffy snorts softly as Spike jumps back about five yards. “Then you’ll tell us what you know and do it for nothing.”

“He’ll do it if he wants to continue his miserable undead life.” Tara warns softly.

Spike swallows hard and nods his head. “The hybrid’s been on a tear through town, grabbing up all demons to be taken back to the home base. The other soldier boys have been playing courier service by collecting ‘em and taking them back. I don’t know what they’re up to, and I figure they about got to be burstin’ at the seams. Though I do know pretty much all vampires they’re comin’ across are becoming so much dust blowing in the wind. They’re leavin’ me be, since I’m already fixed.” Spike snarls at the thought as he taps his head. 

Buffy rubs the back of her neck in contemplation. “Well, doing patrols are somewhat on the useless side, unless we get an influx of new ones coming in. We can’t just storm the Initiative, they have safety measures in place so that unauthorized people can’t get in. Shit!! I feel about fucking useless.” Buffy finally growls loudly, kicking at a chair beside her, sending it flying to crash against the wall. 

“Damn it, Slayer!! That was my best chair.” Spike grumbles, looking at the broken furniture. 

“Let’s go home.” Buffy finally decides, looking at Tara. “Right now we’re just wasting our time. We’ll come out again in a few days and see if anything else has shown up. I’m sure Spike will let us know if he finds out anything else.” Buffy turns a warning glare on the vampire.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll be the first to know, Slayer.” Spike rolls his eyes before melting back into the crypt. 

Tara keeps contact with Buffy as they make their way out of the cemetery and towards Revello Drive. “Damn, I didn’t get to beat on him.”

“Sorry.” Buffy smirks as she looks at her grinning lover. 

Tara shrugs and smiles back at Buffy. “I almost hate to say it, but it might be a good idea to keep him around for a little while longer. He might actually come in useful.”

“Of course you don’t want him to know that.” Buffy laughs softly at the look on Tara’s face. “So… Am I still sleeping on the couch tonight?” Buffy questions hesitantly.

Tara chuckles at the begging and hopeful look on Buffy’s face. “I think there’s a very good chance you’re off the couch. More than that, we’ll have to wait and see.”

Buffy pouts before nodding and kicking at the sidewalk as they continue to walk towards home. Lifting Tara’s hand, she places a warm kiss on the back of it and sighs heavily. “Anything I can do to help my cause along? I can get down on my knees and beg forgiveness… Start at your toes and kiss every square centimeter of your body in worship… Hang upside down from the chandelier all night long?” Buffy smiles as Tara rolls her eyes and laughs quietly. 

“You drive me crazy, but I love you anyways.” Tara admits, releasing Buffy’s hand and wrapping her arm around her waist. “We’ll discuss exactly what you can do to finish your punishment when we get home. You naked and worshipping at my feet might be a good start.”

Buffy leans against Tara, smiling happily as she hears the note of forgiveness in Tara’s voice. “I love you, too, Tara.” Closing her eyes briefly as she feels warm lips caress over her cheek as they make their way up the steps to her house.

***

Joyce laughs at the disbelieving look on Amy’s face as she tells her what she knows of what’s happened since the young woman turned herself into a rat. 

“There was a vampire Willow? Willow wearing tight leather, goth make-up to try and play herself off as a vampire?” Amy starts laughing and grabs her stomach at the thought. “Willow and leather just doesn’t go together.” 

Joyce jumps up, laughing and holds her hand up as she runs up the stairs. Going to the photograph book Buffy kept, taking a couple pictures of Willow without her redheaded friend knowing of that time, Joyce brings it back down the stairs. “Look.” Joyce opens it to the right pages and hands it to Amy.

“Oh, my, God!!” Amy covers her mouth with one hand and looks up, smiling merrily at Joyce. “I can’t believe it, but she actually looks damn good.”

“She does, doesn’t she?” Joyce laughs and settles back into the seat. “Of course, that wasn’t the most embarrassing thing to happen.” Joyce blushes and rolls her eyes as she tells Amy about the ‘aspect of the demon’ that Buffy had gotten from the blood of one of the demons she’d fought one night. 

“You and Giles?” Amy giggles and tries to fight the laughter wanting to escape.

“That was more or less Buffy’s question. But more like… “You… and Giles? On a police car? TWICE?”” Joyce affects Buffy’s tone while blushing lightly, though laughing at the remembrance herself. 

Amy laughs so hard tears are trailing down her cheeks. Gently wiping them away, she shakes her head and brings her laughter under control. “Damn, I’ve missed a lot.” Sighing quietly, just the thought cementing it in her head that she needs to be careful and not use magic any longer. 

Joyce smiles sadly at the young woman, nodding her agreement as she slowly works through what else she knows that happened at that time. Explaining about Faith, Mayor Wilkins, Angel leaving to go to LA on through Buffy’s cave woman experience, Riley and Tara. 

“She just announced it to you like that?” Amy blinks in surprise at Joyce.

“Yes. I think her exact words, were ‘I’m not asking your permission.’ After she told me she was asking a woman out on a date. I suggested the picnic and they’ve pretty much been inseparable since. Tara’s actually been a very good influence on Buffy, though she can be a little stubborn in her own right.” 

“Buffy probably needs someone that’ll stand up to her. From the way Buffy was acting on the way here tonight, I’d say she’d probably do anything Tara asked to make amends.” Amy pulls her legs up against her chest, chuckling softly at the thought. “I still find it hard to believe Buffy hooked up with a woman. She just seemed so much into the testosterone.”

“She loves Tara. Kind of hard to not see it, tell you the truth.” Joyce smiles and her eyes become slightly distant. “They’re surprisingly perfect for each other. And I honestly really, really like Tara. She’s kind of a stabilizing influence for Buffy. Though Buffy’s little stunt this morning pissed Tara off. Hell, it pissed me off, too.”

“Well, I don’t think she’ll pull a stunt like this again.” Amy chuckles softly at the thought. 

“No, she’ll do something else, instead. I know my daughter well.” Joyce chuckles and slowly stands, stretching her back. “Do you want something? I think I’ll make a cup of tea for myself.”

“I’ll come with.” Amy bounces out of the chair, wanting to get as much exercise as she can and just enjoy the freedom of movement. 

***


	16. Chapter 15

Buffy hesitantly steps into her bedroom after making sure Amy was settled for the night and showering, letting Tara prepare for bed first. Shutting and locking the door behind her, Buffy finds herself captured by blue eyes watching her intently. When Tara folds the covers to the bed back, inviting her in, Buffy gets a glimpse of pale creamy flesh. Unconsciously licking her lips at the brief glance, Buffy shrugs off her robe, tossing it over the chair as she heads towards the bed.

Tara smiles softly as Buffy climbs in the bed and cuddles up against her side. Dropping the covers, Tara wraps her arm around the slayer.

Slowly running her left hand up and down Tara’s body, Buffy brushes her cheek against Tara’s breast. “Are you tired?” Buffy questions softly.

“No.” Tara fights the smile crossing her face as Buffy’s fingers start to stroke closer to her breast on the upward sweep and her mound on the downward stroke. 

“Cold?” Buffy feels the goosebumps under her fingertips. 

“No.” Tara unconsciously arches slightly as Buffy’s fingers stroke along the flesh under her nipple. 

Buffy shifts to kneel on the bed, flipping the covers over the end and maneuvers herself down to the end of the bed. 

Tara quirks her eyebrows as she watches Buffy, silently wondering what her lover’s up to. Knowing what she’s ultimately planning but curious as to how she’s planning on going about it. 

Shifting her body, so her head is at Tara’s feet, Buffy gently strokes her fingers over the delicate toes, her eyes darting up to Tara’s when she hears the soft exhale. Hiding the smile crossing her lips as she continues to stroke and rub Tara’s feet, the witch’s arousal becoming more obvious with her continued ministrations. “I’m sorry for what I did, Tara.” Buffy whispers finally as she slowly strokes over Tara’s feet, making her way gradually up the witch’s body as she talks to her. “Not because you were threatening to cut me off, but honestly I’m sorry for hurting you. Putting myself in your shoes, I realize that I would have probably been so pissed, that it would have taken an act of Congress to even have me speaking to you at this moment in time.” Buffy admits sadly, knowing her own short-comings and that it would take a while for her own anger to subside if something like this were to happen. “I never should have done something that could have directly affected both our lives without speaking to you first.”

“Honey…” Tara starts, stopping when Buffy just shakes her head and smiles softly at her. 

“Tonight is about making a start at amends. Relax and just let me do this.” Buffy gently kneads Tara’s thigh with both hands until she feels the muscles loosen and relax, shifting to treat the other thigh the same way, smiling as she listens to the shallow breaths and the intense smell of arousal coming from her lover. Happy to know her touch arouses Tara, Buffy hesitates before looking into hooded blue eyes. “Would you mind rolling over onto your stomach?”

Tara groans and slowly rolls over after Buffy shifts out from between her legs. Moaning softly as she buries her face in the pillow as Buffy’s strong hands start to massage up the back of her calves. When she feels the slayer’s lips placing hot, wet kisses along her thighs, she spreads her legs a little further apart to give Buffy more room to maneuver upwards. 

Slowly kissing Tara’s thighs Buffy works her way upwards, finally arriving at Tara’s butt. Trailing her tongue firmly over one globe, Buffy kneads the other cheek gently with her hand, smiling as she feels Tara’s butt muscles clenching and unclenching with each caress and soft whimpers occasionally escaping from her lover’s lips. Working her way completely around one cheek, Buffy finally shifts to the other one to kiss, lick and nibble gently while kneading and stroking the other one. Resting her cheek against Tara’s butt cheek for a few minutes, Buffy deeply inhales, letting her lover’s smell invade her whole being. Swearing she’ll never get tired of the rich, earthy smell and taste of her lover. Slowly maneuvering so she’s straddling Tara’s butt cheeks, Buffy continues with the massage, slowly working the muscles of Tara’s back, chuckling softly at the low grumble coming from Tara. “I’m nowhere near finished with you.” Buffy whispers. 

“I’m going to be useless if you keep this up.” Tara admits, shifting her head and brushing her cheek against the pillow. Her eyes closed and her body starting to relax again from the heavy desire that had been thundering through her body with Buffy’s attention to her thighs and butt cheeks. 

“Then you’ll be useless. I’m just going to take care of you tonight, Tara. Don’t worry about me, or my desires.” Buffy whispers softly as she leans over her lover’s back pressing a soft kiss to Tara’s shoulder while continuing her soothing massage. Massaging slowly down Tara’s arms, even massaging her fingers, Buffy finally lifts her body up, she gently urges Tara to maneuver herself around onto her back, smiling as she sees the heavy-lidded eyes gazing back at her, Tara half asleep from her ministrations. “Would you like me to finish the massage, or would you rather go to sleep?” 

“What does the rest of the massage consist of?” Tara questions, her voice low and deep as she licks her lips slowly.

Buffy gently settles her butt on Tara’s thighs as she lets her fingers trail down Tara’s neck and caress lovingly over the witch’s upper chest. “Massaging the body parts that I haven’t caressed yet.” Buffy swallows as she watches Tara’s breasts, her pale pink nipples tightening into hard nubs. “So… sleep or massage?” Buffy chuckles deeply as Tara pulls her down into an extremely heated, sloppy, wet and very arousing kiss. Her chuckles turning into a low groan as one of Tara’s hands stroke determinedly down her body, fingers starting to delve between her swollen, desire coated flesh, Buffy whimpers and grasps Tara’s hand gently in hers. 

“Please, Buffy.” Tara searches the slayer’s desire-filled eyes, knowing Buffy was planning on pleasuring her while ignoring her own needs and desires. 

Buffy gently pulls Tara’s fingers up to her mouth and swirls her tongue around the damp digits, gathering her juices before sucking each finger individually into her mouth for long moments. Pressing small kisses on each pad of Tara’s fingers as she finishes suckling on the digits, Buffy wiggles her eyebrows. “Not bad, but I much prefer your rich, earthy musk to my rich, darker and heavier flavor.”

Tara has to chuckle at her lover’s comment. Easing her hand from Buffy’s, she smirks and eases it between her own legs, her hips bucking uncontrollably with the touch as she gathers some of her own juices, making sure each finger is generously coated before pulling her dripping fingers out from between her legs and finally offers them to Buffy. Grinning wickedly, she pulls her hand away as Buffy almost has a finger in her mouth. 

Buffy grunts and furrows her brows as Tara pulls her hand away. “Tara?” She half-whines, half-begs at her treat being taken away. Groaning loudly as Tara brings the wet fingers to her own mouth and trails her tongue over the glistening digits. “So not fair.” Buffy whimpers softly as she watches Tara grin before sucking first one long finger into her mouth before following it with another.

Tara wraps her free hand around Buffy’s neck and quickly yanks the slayer down to her as she pulls her hand away from her mouth, kissing her forcefully.

Buffy melts against Tara’s body, shifting so she’s lying against Tara completely as she gathers the flavor of the witch, sucking firmly on Tara’s tongue realizing Tara had just been gathering the liquid to share with her, not just to tease her with. Releasing the muscle, Buffy delves into Tara’s mouth, moaning as she gathers all that she can find.

Tara pants heavily as she brushes her cheek against Buffy’s. Running her hands down Buffy’s back, she gently urges her to shift and straddle her thigh. “Together.” Tara breathes the word in Buffy’s ear as she raises her leg to press firmly against Buffy’s apex, groaning as her lover shifts and her hip presses against her.

Moaning at the contact and the wet heat against her flesh, Buffy lifts her head and slowly rotates her hips around, effectively grinding her body against Tara’s, making them both whimper at the contact. “I wanted to make love to you.” Buffy brushes her lips against Tara’s as she starts a slow, gradual rocking motion, feeling the wetness from Tara being transferred onto her hip while painting her lover’s thigh with her own desire. 

Tara shifts slightly and presses harder into Buffy’s body while pulling her down for a slow, tantalizing kiss. “And I want to make love to you. This is a compromise…” Tara moans quietly as Buffy’s hip settles into the perfect spot. Grinding against her lover, Tara closes her eyes in pleasure as she grinds and rocks faster, unconsciously pressing her leg harder into Buffy’s apex. 

“God, Tara.” Buffy whimpers, burying her face in Tara’s neck as she bucks and rocks more firmly against Tara, feeling the pleasure working through her, knowing it won’t take long, and from the way Tara’s whimpering in her ear and her body’s grinding against her, she figures her lover’s right on the cusp of climaxing also. 

Tara grasps Buffy’s butt cheeks tightly as she presses harder and faster against her lover’s body, feeling the orgasm rolling through her, she bites firmly on Buffy’s shoulder to keep from crying out as she bucks hard with her climax.

Hissing softly and arching tightly against Tara’s thigh as she feels the wetness coming from her lover’s body with her climax, Buffy grinds hard one more time, quickly following Tara before collapsing boneless on top of the witch. 

Panting heavily, Tara threads her fingers together at Buffy’s lower back and enjoys the feel of the slayer’s warm, damp body pressing against hers as they fight to get control of their breathing. As usual, Buffy getting control quite a bit faster than her. 

Slowly trailing her tongue over Tara’s pulse point gathering the thin layer of perspiration there as she presses her tongue against the artery for a few moments, enjoying the feel of it pounding against her before slowly making her way further down her lover’s body. “You taste wonderful.” Buffy whispers softly, shifting to ease her body between Tara’s legs, pressing her abdomen gently against the wet heat as she suckles on first one nipple before working her way to the other one.

Tara whimpers as Buffy starts to nip and scrape her teeth gently down her breasts and abdomen. Burying her hands in the slayer’s blonde hair, she presses her body upwards as Buffy starts to suckle firmly over her mound.

Shifting down the short distance, Buffy nuzzles into her lover’s body. “To touch, smell, taste and enjoy you is heaven on earth.” Buffy whispers softly, blushing at her own sappiness, but it’s what she feels in her heart. Lapping gently across her lover’s body, Buffy enjoys all that the witch has to offer while listening to the soft whimpers and louder groans when her tongue trails over the swollen muscle. Pulling her mouth away, Buffy smiles up at her lover. “Careful or everyone in the house will know what we’re doing.”

Tara blushes even as she yanks the pillow out from under her head and yanks it down on her face, holding it firmly against her with both hands.

Buffy chuckles softly even as Tara’s muffled growl is heard to her sensitive slayer hearing. Nuzzling back into the witch’s body, Buffy wraps her lips around her lover’s spasming muscle and growls low and long, letting the vibrations rumble over the sensitive muscle. Grinning as Tara bucks uncontrollably against her and climaxes after a few moments of this treatment, Buffy puts that into her data banks to do again… frequently. Continuing to suckle and lick Buffy groans as another small flood of liquid eases from her lover. Hearing the quiet whimpers and feeling the hand pushing gently against her head, Buffy eases back from Tara’s body and nibbles along her inner thighs, lapping contentedly at the liquid she finds.

Whimpering softly, Tara finally pulls the pillow off her face after Buffy releases her body and gives her a much needed break. Threading her fingers through Buffy’s hair, she tugs gently, silently urging her lover to come upwards.

Gently nipping the flesh she’d been licking, Buffy slowly makes her way up Tara’s body, leaving a trail of damp spots as she presses open mouthed kisses along quivering flesh. Shifting to lie beside Tara instead of on her, Buffy rubs her cheek over her shoulder and lovingly strokes her fingers over Tara’s chest and stomach, making little patterns on her skin. “Sleep, love.” Buffy finally whispers as Tara’s breathing calms, reaching over to turn off the lamp and snuggling against Tara’s side.

“I love you.” Tara whispers, her voice low and slightly rough as she wraps Buffy in her arms and hugs her tightly. 

“I love you, too.” Buffy murmurs, kissing Tara’s upper chest before easing her leg over her lover and closing her eyes letting Tara’s strong heartbeat lull her to sleep.

***


	17. Chapter 16

“What are we going to do?” Buffy glares at Giles. Over the last month, other than a few stray, altered demons, Sunnydale was pretty much demon free. Spike even calling it quits when the hybrid had come after him, almost ripping his arm from his body before he’d escaped. 

“I don’t know.” Giles admits tiredly sitting dejectedly in the chair in Buffy’s living room. “The Council is having discussions with their contacts in the military and government, but unfortunately they’re being stonewalled. Most of them either acting like they know nothing about what’s going on here with the Initiative, or they really don’t know what the bloody hell is going on.”

Joyce passes out the drinks as Tara helps her before they sit down. “Are we positive that Riley is this hybrid?”

“Yes.” Tara answers so quietly, that most of the group has to strain to hear her. “Buffy and I saw him from a distance a week ago. No more having to take Forrest’s word for it.” Tara looks sadly at her lover.

“Then we ran like hell when he caught sight of us and started to come after us.” Buffy admits, rubbing a hand over the back of her neck. “I don’t feel right going after him, Giles. Though I honestly wonder how much of him is left in that… thing.”

Giles nods his understanding, Buffy and Tara having explained in as much detail as they could what they’d noticed ‘different’ about the young soldier. “You have two weeks left of school. After that I honestly suggest that Willow and Oz disappear again from town until this situation is resolved.” Giles looks at Tara and when she glares at him, he snaps his mouth shut, deciding silence is the better part of valor with her. The witch having already told him multiple times that she wasn’t leaving Buffy, no matter what. 

Buffy gently pulls Tara into her lap, wrapping her arms around her as she takes a deep breath. “I want you to go after your last final.” 

“No.” Tara states bluntly turning her glare on her lover this time. “That isn’t happening. You already talked Amy into leaving, though they don’t know about her being a witch. Oz and Willow will head out of town as soon as they finish their last finals. All other demons and magic users are gone from town that we can tell, and I’m not leaving you here unprotected without me.”

“Damn it, Tara!” Buffy growls at her lover.

“No.” Tara growls back. “This is not up for discussion, unless you’re leaving with me. End of subject.”

Everyone conveniently looks elsewhere as the two women argue. 

“Has Angel been able to find out anything?” Willow hesitantly asks, her eyes darting to Buffy and Tara, the blonde witch’s feelings for the souled vampire well known by everyone in the room after he’d dropped in after she had accidentally dropped the bomb on him that Buffy was dating a woman when she and Oz had stayed with him during spring break. 

Tara stiffens and snarls her nose up at the mention of the vampire. His condescending attitude in their one meeting and his proprietary actions around Buffy had almost ended his life, and if it hadn’t been for Buffy tackling him out of the way of one of her fireballs, he would have been dead… again. 

Buffy winces as she feels Tara stiffen, the anger of her lover obvious, knowing there’s no love lost between Angel and Tara. “Giles?” Buffy questions hurriedly, having enlisted his help in being the go-between between her and Angel, trying to keep the peace with Tara. Of course if Angel hadn’t made his little snide comments and pretty much acted like a jackass when the two had met, Tara would have probably done her level best to get along with him. But when Angel had condescendingly told Tara that when he became human, Buffy would be his again, that had ended any thoughts of her lover playing nice with the vampire. Of course, his comments hadn’t set well with her, either and she’d almost let the fireball hit him before changing her mind at the last second. She’d dragged him a short distance away and told him in no uncertain terms that she would never be his again, and that her relationship with Tara wasn’t some ‘stop-gap’ measure, or just wasting time until he could be hers again, that she loved the witch and she’d be damned if she was going to give her up for anyone. And the next time she wouldn’t save his ass from anything her lover threw at him, but that she would actually help her lover if he made any kind of comment whatsoever about them. 

“He checked with the PTB, and this is something technically non-demony. In other words, everything happening here right now is based in strictly human beings’ actions, and you know how they are about free-will.” Giles stares down into his tea, honestly not liking to deal with the vampire himself, but when Buffy had explained to him exactly what was said and done he’d agreed to be the mediator. Of course, after the two women had left his apartment, he’d laughed his ass off at the thought of the great ‘Angelus’ almost having his ass fried by Tara. 

“Yeah, have us fight for the greater good against the demons and devil’s spawn, then let the human’s own idiocy blow up the world instead.” Buffy strokes her hands gently down Tara’s back as her lover slowly relaxes from where she’d become almost as hard as marble when talking about Angel. 

“Everyone has their panic buttons, right?” Tara makes sure, having made a magical version of a homer beacon, that way if anything should happen to one of them it’ll let all the others know and also lead them to wherever that person is. The item an innocuous braided bracelet on everyone’s wrist and with a particular thought phrase, could be activated. As everyone answers, Tara relaxes more and shifts to rest her body more against Buffy’s. 

“How are Xander and Anya doing?” Joyce asks curiously.

“Good. They’re enjoying their mini-vacation traveling around the country.” Buffy rolls her eyes at the thought. “Of course, it was pure luck we overheard the soldier boys mentioning Anya. If we hadn’t, I never would have thought about them going after her.”

“Yes, well, ex-vengeance demon, it didn’t occur to any of us since she no longer has any of those powers.” Giles points out sadly. “But they’re away from here and safe for the time being.” 

“That’s wonderful, now if we could only get the rest of you to somewhere safe.” Joyce sighs looking at the group, knowing that there’s no way she’ll be able to talk Buffy and Tara into leaving, but she’s still holding out that Willow and Oz can go.

Willow catches the look from Joyce, sighing quietly. “Oz and I have been talking to our professor’s that we still have finals to take in their classes. I think I’ll be able to get my tests done by the end of the week.”

Oz pats Willow gently on the knee. “I have one that I’m still trying to talk into letting me take it this week, instead of next, but I’m pretty sure I’ll convince her.”

“Thank God. Are you both heading back to LA or somewhere else?” Joyce winces as she darts a glance at Tara and Buffy, having only heard a small part of what had happened between Tara and Angel, but knowing enough that whatever had happened was even surprisingly worse than when Buffy had went off on her own and pissed the witch off. Though, thankfully, this time it wasn’t Buffy Tara was pissed at, but Angel. 

Willow shakes her head as Oz wraps his arm around her. “No, we’ve actually decided to take my parents up on one of their abroad invites. I think they’re going somewhere in Italy and the house in France is available over the summer.”

“So you two are planning a little out of country getaway?” Buffy pouts slightly at the thought of her best friend being gone all summer, before smiling at the couple. “That would be a great vacation. Plus plenty of alone time.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows, chuckling as Willow blushes and Oz just smiles enigmatically.

“Enough, love.” Tara chuckles softly. “Like you wouldn’t jump at the chance of some serious alone time for a couple months.”

“Hell, I’m jealous!” Buffy smirks, before nuzzling against Tara, before whispering hotly in her ear. “You, me, a huge house with all kinds of rooms, furniture and God only knows what else to initiate? What kinds of kinkiness could we get up to?”

“Buffy!” Tara blushes, even as she giggles quietly, shifting around to bury her face against Buffy’s neck as the rest of the group laughs. 

“Any other ideas, thoughts or gripes?” Buffy finally questions, resting her cheek against Tara as she looks from one person to the next, and when all she gets are shakes of the head and sad looks, she relaxes back into the couch and urges Tara into a more comfortable position against her as she leans her head back and closes her eyes. “Rest until dinner’s done, love. I know you haven’t been sleeping well since all this has happened.” Buffy orders quietly, slowly trailing her fingers over Tara’s back and thigh in small circles as the witch burrows against her without any argument, that in and of itself telling her how tired Tara is.

***

Finn strides down the hallway, his eyes darting back and forth as he makes his way unobstructed to the exit. 

The anger he’s starting to feel building inside him is fed by more and more memories of the blonde slayer and the bitch that had defiled her and twisted and forced her into her own sick and depraved lifestyle. His plans to take care of this are almost ready, closing his eyes for a moment he locates the signal that is sent back to Walsh and the rest of the Initiative, starting a previously recorded visit through the tunnel systems where there were no demons found, knowing that they wouldn’t be able to tell the difference as he cue’s it up ready to start sending when he reaches the correct area.

Switching it over when he hits the cross-walk, he heads left while the film shows him turning right. Working his way under one particular dorm, he slides the heavy enclosed shelving unit easily away from the wall before pulling out the gas canisters. Making his way to the air conditioning units on the roof by the worker’s access, he works diligently and quietly on attaching the canisters that with a single switch he can open to spread throughout the whole dorm making everyone unconscious within a few minutes. 

Double-checking the couplings and making sure nothing is leaking, he stands and strides to the edge of the roof, looking down at the students hurrying here and there on their way to classes, meeting friends, or whatever else they consider important in their daily lives. Zeroing in on a small group of students making their way across the grounds, Riley snarls his lip at the sight of the two blondes holding hands as they talk to the two redheads. “Not much longer.” Riley’s head twitches slightly as the anger flowing through from his memories works its way through the rest of him, his artificial eye gleaming a more brilliant red as it zooms in closer on the small group as they split up, each heading in a different direction.

A montage of memories flow through his mind, a bookstore and books being knocked on his head by the small blonde… her spilling soda on him then as he’s trying to talk to her, she’s ignoring him… he saves her redheaded friend from being run over by a car she half-heartedly thanks him before ignoring him… him decking Parker for talking bad about Buffy… running into her outside with her sitting on a bench, trying to help her to get inside where it’s not dangerous, her being uncooperative, a little later fighting her and her slamming him face first into a chair… hundreds of other pictures in his head until one of the last ones of her pushing the other blonde against a mausoleum while touching her intimately…

Breathing heavily with the anger and fury inside him, he slams his fist down on the concrete barrier around the edge of the roof, ignoring the crumbling concrete before spinning around and striding back to the roof access, working his way towards the sewer systems.

***

Maggie Walsh throws her coffee cup across the room, snarling in anger as another one of their experiments dies on the operating table. Looking in the observatory window as the doctors pull down their masks and shake their heads, she growls in disgust. 

“What the hell is going on? We’ve only had four successes in combining and controlling these demons! Every other one has died, what the hell are you doing wrong?” Maggie screams into the intercom.

The Private stares in fear at the woman in charge of the Initiative, deciding to back out of the room, instead of mentioning the discrepancies in the inventory he took, deciding to make a written report, instead of a verbal one as she pushes the intercom button and starts to yell at the doctors. Turning and exiting as quickly as possible, he breathes a sigh of relief as he makes it around the corner and further away from the woman. 

***


	18. Chapter 17

Buffy sighs quietly and leans back against Tara as they watch the two redheads disappear from sight as they make their way to the concourse and their flight out. “They know to call us between their connecting flights in Atlanta, right?”

“Yes, honey.” Tara smiles softly, hugging Buffy firmly to her. “After they leave Sunnydale, everyone with any powers or oddities will be gone but you and I, so you don’t have to worry about evil, mad scientists capturing everyone else.”

“You sure I can’t…” Buffy snaps her mouth shut as she hears the low growl coming from Tara. “Okay, okay. I had to try.”

“Anyway, if you tried to get me to go where I think you would send me, all hell would probably end up breaking loose there.” Tara warns, narrowing her eyes on her lover as they make their way to the Starbucks to order a couple of Mochas to make sure Oz and Willow’s plane takes off on time.

“Trust me, there is no way in hell I would send you anywhere near LA.” Buffy shakes her head. “I may not be the brightest person, but I know that would just be asking for trouble.” Buffy works on drinking her Mocha as Tara smirks at her. 

“So where were you planning on sending me, if I had decided to leave?” Tara quirks an eyebrow at her lover, curious as to what she had planned.

“I was going to have you and mom take a drive down the coast, maybe head towards Mexico or somewhere until things are taken care of.” Buffy picks at the napkin. 

“What are we going to do?” Tara smiles sadly at as Buffy sighs heavily and shrugs her shoulders in answer. 

“Spend this weekend making out like bunnies, take the last of the finals next week then move in with mom for the summer. Hopefully figure out what to do about the Initiative eventually.” Buffy offers, reaching out to thread her fingers with Tara’s hand. 

“Bunnies???” Tara grins crookedly at her lover. 

“Uh, huh.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows. “All weekend long, just taking enough time out for food and showers occasionally.”

“What about sleep?” Tara laughs as Buffy seems to debate for a few minutes. “You’re rotten, but I love you anyway.”

Buffy smirks and pulls Tara’s hand up to her mouth to nibble gently on her thumb. “You’re going to see how rotten I am when we get back to the dorm.” Buffy growls softly before nipping a little firmer on Tara’s thumb, chuckling as Tara groans. Glancing up at the departure board, she looks for Willow and Oz’s plane. “They’re off.” 

“Then let’s go.” Tara tugs on Buffy’s hand, chuckling as the slayer practically drags her behind her. 

***

“Sleep, I’m going to run out and get breakfast at the diner.” Buffy murmurs quietly to Tara as her lover sleepily protests as she slides out of the bed, grinning at the arm wrapped around her waist trying to pull her back into bed. 

“Food?” Tara drags an eye open, spinning it around until it focuses and looks at the clock before it drops closed again. “We just fell asleep two hours ago.”

“That’s why I want you to go back to sleep. I’ll be back in an hour with a huge stack of pancakes, sunny-side up eggs, biscuits and all kinds of other goodies to replenish our strength with.” Buffy presses a gentle kiss to Tara’s kiss-swollen lips, chuckling at the sight of her lover. They had been making love off and on for roughly eighteen hours after seeing Willow and Oz off. Now it’s Saturday morning and her stomach couldn’t be ignored any longer.

“Be careful…” Tara mumbles as she lets Buffy escape her grip as she buries her face in the pillow already asleep. 

“I will.” Buffy answers, even though she knows Tara’s already asleep again. Gently kissing the top of her lover’s head, Buffy debates for a moment, realizing she is going to need to take a shower and clean up. There’s no way that people wouldn’t realize what she’s been doing if she doesn’t, knowing just from the way Tara looks that she looks just as bad. Chuckling at the thought before she yanks on her robe and grabs the shower kit, planning on hurrying through her shower and coming back to grab breakfast.

***

Striding up the stairs to start the knock-out gas, Riley snarls as he remembers listening to the two women outside the room. After he was sure they had fallen asleep, he checked the rest of the dormitory, surprised at the quietness of the dorm, but realizing a lot of the kids had been out late the night before partying as most of them had already finished with their finals. Pushing the door open to the roof his lips curl into an evil smile as he thinks about capturing the two women, planning on doing his own experiments. “Let’s see how well you like her once her pretty face is all disfigured and scarred, Buffy. And watching me the whole time and not being able to do a damn thing to stop me.” A wicked, evil laugh escapes Riley as his regular eye shows madness and his red artificial eye gleams brightly. 

*** 

Maggie looks at the report, frowning as she sees the discrepancies in some of the supplies. Tapping her fingers on the desk, she spins around in her chair and brings up the different cameras throughout the Initiative. Able to account for everyone but two, she exhales loudly as she realizes one of them is Riley. Checking her records, she realizes Davidson had left on leave the day before and that explained the other soldier as she punches in the passwords to connect her to Riley. Frowning heavily as she just sees what should be the inside of his room, she starts typing frantically, running a diagnostic test on the program before shifting to the other monitors, double-checking Riley’s room. Having become increasingly worried about Riley’s mental stability as he seemed to be becoming more and more violent when he was out on patrol in search of hostiles, but not noticing anything else, she’d pushed the worry to the background.

A few minutes later when she hears a beeping noise from the diagnostic program, she spins around and pulls up the results. “SHIT!” She screams, slamming her hand down as it shows that in the past month there had been some discrepancies. Pulling up the different discrepancies, she puts four on one computer, watching as the videos play. Something not seeming right, she watches them through three times before stopping the first one and letting other ones play for different amounts of time before pausing them. Finally playing them all at the same time, she watches intently for fifteen minutes. “You bastard.” She snarls, spinning around and slamming the emergency button before striding out of the room towards the meeting room.

***

Giving the gas enough time to work throughout the dormitory, Riley pulls the gas mask down over his face and makes his way down the stairs and towards Tara’s dorm room. Forcing the door open, he steps inside noticing that only Tara’s in the bed. “Where’s Buffy?” He looks around before snatching the woman and roughly tossing her limp body over his shoulder before heading towards the bathrooms, checking them. Becoming angrier and angrier as he doesn’t find the blonde slayer anywhere in the dormitory, knowing she won’t be in any of the other rooms. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he darts to the stairs that will take him down to the basement through the tunnel system and to the building he’s set up to keep the two women in, his eyes darting angrily as he tosses Tara naked onto the mattress on the floor. Giving her body a cursory glance, feeling nothing but anger and hatred for the woman, he gags and ties her so she can’t get loose or perform any spells before striding out of the room, locking the door before striding angrily away.

***

Buffy sips on her mocha as she makes her way back to the dorm, knowing her lover will still be asleep. Planning on waking Tara by starting at her delectable toes and working her way up the Wiccan’s body, Buffy frowns as she notices a small gathering of people outside their dorm. Starting to jog she looks at the college security people keeping people from entering the dorm and firemen starting to exit the building. 

“We’re sorry, it seems that was some kind of gas leak or something and we can’t let anyone in until we find out what caused the students to be knocked out.” 

Buffy growls as she hears more emergency vehicles arriving. “I live here, my girlfriend was in one of the rooms…” Buffy starts to push her way through the group, dropping her food as she darts up the steps.

“You can’t go in there, miss. We’re not sure that the gas has been completely dispelled yet.” The guard blocks Buffy’s way.

“Damn it! I need to make sure she’s okay.” Buffy snarls starting to push her way past them, her gut rolling uncontrollably as she has a very, very bad feeling. 

“The firemen are going from room to room bringing all the students out as quickly as they can. Please let them do their job.” He blocks her from going in, frowning at the small woman. “You’ll just get in the way, or possibly end up knocked out yourself if you go in there.”

“Bastard.” Buffy spits out the word angrily as she darts down the stairs, planning on hitting the sewers and coming up into the building through the basement, knowing the sewer systems like the back of her hand from being down there so often.

Glancing around quickly, Buffy pulls off the manhole cover and climbs down, pulling the cover back in place before working her way quickly to the sewer entrance to her and Tara’s dorm. Dodging to keep from being detected, she hurries up the stairs and slides to a halt, her heart starting to pound uncontrollably in her chest as she sees the broken lock to their dorm room. “No, no, no. This is not happening.” Buffy whispers, before she gently pushes open the door, hesitating as she’s almost afraid to look in the room. Finally looking at the bed, she whimpers as its empty, everything else exactly how she’d left it earlier. Spinning around her eyes unconsciously look from one door to another, noticing all of them are intact. “You fucking bastards.” Buffy snarls angrily before flying down the stairs past a set of firemen coming up them, not caring if they see her now. 

Pushing her way through the crowd, she runs for the nearest payphone, dropping the change in quickly and punching the number to the Magic Box almost viciously. As Giles answers, she yells into the phone. “They took her! They used some kind of gas to knock everyone in the dormitory out. I’m going after them and I’m going to rip them all new assholes!” Buffy slams the phone down before striding towards Lowell House and one of the entrances to the Initiative. Her anger flowing through her, making her whole body vibrate as she rips the door off the Initiative’s quarters.

***

“Dear Lord…” Giles looks at the phone before darting his eyes around the shop. Hurrying towards the front door, he flips the sign to closed and locks the door before jogging back to the phone. Hesitating for a moment, he calls Joyce first, not knowing if Buffy had thought to call her mom, or just him. 

“Joyce, this is Rupert. Buffy just called, from the brief message she gave me, it appears that Tara was taken and some kind of knockout gas was used.” Giles hurriedly tells the slayer’s mother what he knows. 

“Oh, no…” Joyce whimpers and raises a hand to her head, the Watcher’s phone call catching her as she was just getting ready to head to the Art Gallery. “Where is she?”

“Buffy’s going after the Initiative. I’m going to call the Council and get them to send anyone and everyone they can to come here to help, then I plan on calling Angel and seeing if he and his group can get here.” Giles admits, rubbing a hand over his forehead roughly. 

“Hold on, my call waiting is beeping.” Joyce bites her lip as she presses the button to switch lines. “Hello?”

“Joyce, this is Angel. Cordy just had a vision that Tara was taken by this human/machine/demon creature.” Angel hates calling about anything to do with the witch, but if the PTB had sent the vision to Cordy, he knows he can’t ignore it. 

“Oh, my God. She just saw Riley, no other soldiers around him?” Joyce hoarsely questions.

“Riley isn’t a hybrid…” Angel blinks in confusion, the time he’d come to Sunnydale when Buffy and the soldier were dating, the man was human.

“Riley is the hybrid, Angel.” Joyce fights the tears coming to her eyes. 

“Was there anyone else in your vision besides Tara and the hybrid?” Angel looks at Cordy who’s holding an ice pack to her aching head. 

“No.” Cordelia answers softly, closing her eyes. 

“Just Riley.” Angel finally offers to Joyce. “I’m gathering everyone here that I can trust, if you’re possibly going after the Initiative, you’re going to need all the help you can get.”

“Thank you, I’ll let Rupert know. Come here when you get into town.” Joyce flips back to Rupert and doesn’t bother fighting the tears any longer as they flow down her cheeks. “That was Angel, Cordelia had a vision that Tara was taken by Riley. From what she saw there were no other soldiers around, but I somehow don’t think that means a hell of a lot.”

“I dare say it won’t. Buffy’s already heading toward the Initiative’s headquarters. Just stay put and after I finish with my calls, I’ll make sure everyone has your number to use. We’ll make your house the meeting spot.” Giles pulls out his phone book, flipping towards some of his contacts that he can call in favors.

“I’ll be here.” Joyce whispers into the phone before disconnecting and holding it against her chest, staring down at her arm and the leather bracelet that’s eerily silent, knowing if Tara could, she would have set off her beacon to let everyone know she was in danger and where she’s at. Remembering Tara joking as she gave them to everyone that it would make a loud and obnoxious whistle before cutting off within a few seconds. The small stones in a circle on the bracelet would light individually in whichever direction that they needed to go to whoever had set off their bracelet. 

Taking a deep breath, Joyce tries to calm her racing heart as she reaches up to wipe the tears from her face, deciding she’d better call into work and let her employees know that she won’t be in today.

***


	19. Chapter 18

“Ma’am?” The private steps hesitantly into the meeting room, when Walsh turns her hard-eyed glare on him, he stiffens and looks over her head. “There is a… commotion at the Lowell entrance.”

“What is it Private?!” Maggie growls at the Private, having interrupted her meeting as she was briefing her personnel on trying to find Riley and how to disable him.

“Th-the slayer ma’am. She’s fighting her way through the hidden entrance screaming something about a Tara Maclay. The rate she’s going, she’ll be down here in five minutes.” He admits, his eyes wide as the thickness of the doors should have been able to keep anyone and anything out, but he’d watched in stunned disbelief with his own eyes as she worked on forcing open the first set of doors before twisting them so they wouldn’t close back before starting to work on the second set.

“The gas will knock her out.” She states dismissively as she turns back to the soldiers.

“Ma’am, she grabbed a gas mask from the supplies from one of the rooms upstairs.” He swallows hard as she slams a clipboard down on the table. 

“I don’t know what she’s talking about! We don’t have her… her… lover.” She snarls the word in disgust staring at him.

Michaels winces even as he stands and brings attention to himself. “Ma’am, there was a call put in that there was an incident in one of the dorm’s. It seems there was knockout gas pumped through the whole dorm. The fire department was going from room to room pulling the students out.” 

“DAMN IT!” Maggie screams, starting to pace back and forth. “Riley.” She finally whispers, the gas missing, along with his obviously unauthorized actions. Having realized after the third attempt to take one of the witches that it was useless. They were always with other people, and when Buffy and Tara were together, nothing and no one could breach that impenetrable shield around them. She had given up on capturing one of them to experiment on and had ordered everyone off trying to capture one of them. 

***

Buffy pulls the mask down as she finally gets past the barrier and punches the button, smirking as it goes down with the code she’d used, wishing they didn’t have that retinal scanner to enter, would have saved her a lot of time and energy. The idiots having never changed Riley’s code made that a little easier on her. Thankful that she didn’t really need the mask, she tosses it to the side as she steps out of the elevator, frowning as she hears Walsh yelling, she trots towards the sound, her eyes darting back and forth looking for any kind of opposition. 

Finally finding the meeting room as Walsh yells at the soldiers, Buffy steps in and knocks the two soldiers at the door out by banging their heads together. “Where is she?” Buffy snarls angrily as she grabs another two soldiers, knocking them unconscious as she works her way through them, pulling one in front of her as a shield when they turn their stun guns on her after they get over being in shock. “I’ll rip every one of you apart if one hair on her head is hurt. Where the FUCK IS SHE?”

“We didn’t take her.” Maggie finally answers, her eyes darting around the room, debating on what to do.

“Forgive me, but I don’t fucking believe you.” Buffy snarls at the woman as she looks around the group of soldiers and personnel of the Initiative. “Every one of you knows what the hell is going on down here. They’re not just experimenting on the demons, they’re using humans for experimentation. Look at Riley!! Would he have wanted to become that… abomination? NO! And yet you guys go on and act like you don’t see what’s happening. Some of you were in the group that tried to kidnap me and Tara before.” Buffy looks at a couple of the soldiers, their eyes giving them away as they won’t make eye contact with her. “We’ve done nothing, ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING for you to capture us. It’s my job, my responsibility to take care of the demons here. Tara just happens to be able to do magic, so you think it’s okay to grab her and slice her open to find out what makes her tick? IT AIN’T IN OUR BLOOD, IT AIN’T IN ANYTHING THAT CAN BE DUPLICATED… It just is. It’s in our spirits and our souls, and that’s something that you can’t fuck around with. We’re human beings. How would you feel if what they’ve been doing and trying to do to the people here in this city was done to you? What if they found out you could float a pencil? You have no RIGHT to judge who will and will not be captured or experimented on! Should we start saying HEIL HITLER? Last time I checked this was a free country, but I’ll be damned if I’m seeing it here lately in this town. Now I want to know where she is, and I want to know NOW!!!!” Buffy yells, the anger and fury obvious in her eyes and voice as she glares from one soldier to another as she spouts off.

“She’s telling the truth. We didn’t kidnap her.” Graham steps forward, setting his weapon down.

“PICK THAT WEAPON UP AND SHOOT HER, SOLDIER!!” Walsh screams at the top of her lungs.

“No.” Graham shakes his head looking at Walsh. “Enough is enough. I didn’t agree with you experimenting on Riley and now it’s coming back to bite you in the ass.” He turns his gaze on the other soldiers, doctors and personnel in the meeting room. “When I joined the Armed Forces, I didn’t sign up for this. She’s right, we’re turning into the things we’re supposed to be fighting to prevent.” Graham swallows and turns back to look at Buffy. “Riley took her. I don’t know where he is or what he’s done, but if you want my help, you have it.”

Buffy’s jaw clenches as she stares at the soldier before finally nodding her head, in her gut trusting him. The soldier in her arms gently taps her hand. “Yes?”

“I’m with you.” Johnson offers, his eyes looking out at the rest of the people. “I think it’s our responsibility and duty to help her find Ms. Maclay as quickly as possible before anything can happen to her. I know I won’t be able to live with myself if anything happens to that young woman.”

Buffy watches as the soldiers, and other people dart looks back and forth at each other, some whispering quietly as they discuss it between themselves, before her eyes dart towards Walsh whose face is flushed a dark red with her anger. “Love and caring. That’s what separates us from the demons. Not souls, because every one of you have a soul, but I’d say you’ve done some pretty shitty things. I can’t even say humanity, because I know werewolves, and other demons that care more for what’s going on with the rest of the world than you do.”

“You will NOT get away with this.” Walsh snarls angrily, eyes opening wide in shock as one of the soldiers steps up behind her and handcuffs her. 

“Take her to one of the holding cells.” Captain Lane orders one of his subordinates. “Who’s coming with us to find the woman?”

Buffy feels her heart pound in her chest as everyone else in the room raises their hands and steps forward. Releasing the soldier she had been using as a shield, she rubs a hand over her eyes. 

“I want three groups searching every section of our installation.” Lane watches as six men step forward. “Go! Make sure you grab walky-talkies. I need a couple of other men to take the unconscious soldiers and lock them up until they say they’re willing to help.” He nods as a couple soldiers hurry to grab the unconscious soldiers.

“I don’t think he’ll have her here, if he did this on his own.” Buffy strides up to stand beside the Captain. “He’s either got her in the sewers somewhere, or someplace that’s abandoned that he can lock her away without anyone the wiser.” Buffy looks down at her bracelet, her eyes worried as it still hasn’t gone off. Knowing it’ll probably take a while for the knockout gas to wear off, but still wanting it to point her in the way of her lover. 

“Get her some gear.” He orders Graham before looking back at Buffy. “He took her from your dorm, correct?” When Buffy nods and looks at him, he looks at the group of men left. “That’s where we’re going to start. I want that complete building scoured from top to bottom to make sure he isn’t right under our noses by hiding her away in some unused room or on the roof. Then we’ll work outward from there, splitting out and not leaving anything unsearched.” 

“Sir, civilians will see us…” One of the soldiers starts to say before snapping his mouth shut at the look that comes from his Captain.

“I don’t fucking care. This woman’s life could be in danger, and when it’s all boiled down, it’s OUR FAULT. We will do whatever we have to. Now I want no less than four to a group when we start the search for Finn. He’s stronger than any of us, and he can probably disable us with the enhancements given to him.” He darts a glance at one of the doctors as he nods in agreement. “What do we have to do, to disable him?”

“Take out his power source.” One of the doctors steps up and rubs a hand over his forehead. “He’s got some heavy-duty protection around it.”

“Great, so we’re going against the Terminator.” Buffy growls running her hands roughly through her hair. “How do we get through the protection? And can we knock him out, or disable him without literally killing him? I mean, he is still Riley.”

“He is, but he isn’t.” The doctor admits, shaking his head. “The majority of his body is made up of metals, computer and demon parts. Half of his brain is a computer now. He never would have lived through the attack… and truthfully he died on the table. I do, however, believe that he has some residual memories from when he was human and that may be why he went after Ms Maclay… and possibly you.”

Buffy nods her head. “I would have been there if I hadn’t decided to run out and grab food. It had to have happened literally within fifteen minutes from the time I left before all this happened.”

Graham steps up and hands Buffy a walky-talky, a stun gun and an actual rifle. Seeing her about to argue, he shakes his head. “Take it, he could have firepower, though he normally didn’t use it while searching for Hostiles.” 

Buffy hesitantly accepts the gun before clipping the walky-talky to her jeans and slinging the rifle over her shoulder. “She has to be incapacitated. If she wasn’t, I have a homing beacon that will go off with a thought from her, so hopefully she’ll come to here soon.”

One of the doctors looks up from where he was looking through Walsh’s papers, finally coming across the gas that was taken. “This particular gas will knock a person out for roughly three or four hours if they aren’t given something to bring them around. How long has it been?”

Buffy looks at her watch and mentally figures out from the time she left the dorm, picked up the food then came hell bent for leather to the Initiatives hideout. “Probably about forty-five minutes, give or take. I’ve got to call my mom and let her know what’s going on, I know she’ll be worried by now.” Buffy starts to spin around and head out of the room before she’s stopped as one of the soldiers hands her a cell phone. 

“Keep it for now.” He smiles shyly at the young woman. 

“Thanks.” Buffy exhales softly, trying to calm her racing heart and mind as she debates on what… and better yet, how to tell her mom.

***

“I fucked up, and this is my chance to make it right, now get me there however the hell ya’ can, the quickest way possible.” Faith stares at her new Watcher. “Your shrinks and everybody else have agreed that I ain’t gonna go over the edge again, and I have some serious shit to make up for, now do what ya’ gotta do and get me there, NOW!” Faith snarls at Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth finally smiles, having been arguing with the slayer trying to talk her out of heading back to Sunnydale for the last forty-five minutes. Not wanting to admit she was testing the young woman, but that’s exactly what she’s doing. Picking up the phone, she just says one word. “Now.”

Faith furrows her brows as the door opens and some of the witches she’s been working with for the last couple months since she woke up from the coma and was brought to England come into the room. 

“They’re at the Summers’ home, can you picture the house clearly in your mind?” The head of the coven looks at Faith intently.

“Hell, yeah.” Faith turns to look at her Watcher, a small smile finally playing around her lips. “Testin’ to make sure I was ready?”

“Pretty much. This could get nasty, so please take care and do what you can to get the young woman back.” Elizabeth hands the slayer her weapons and a bag she’d previously packed with a couple changes of clothes. “We were planning on sending you back to the Hellmouth eventually, but we were hoping it wouldn’t be this soon. I’ll follow by more traditional means and will see you probably tomorrow or the day after.”

“Thanks, Liz.” Faith takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes and pictures Buffy’s house in her mind as the witches set up around her and start chanting softly. ‘I’m gonna do the right thing, this time. Like I shoulda done the first time.’ Faith mentally tells herself as she swallows hard.

“Good luck, Faith.” Travers calls to the slayer, hoping that things go well in Sunnydale. Having had a change of heart after hearing about Faith’s life before being called as a slayer, and finally seeing the young women that he thought more of as ‘tools’ as actual human beings. 

Faith smirks slightly at the sound of Travers’ voice, having butted heads with the head of the council quite a bit since coming here, but finally making him understand that things aren’t always black and white, that there are shades of gray in the world and each person and demon needs to be taken on their own merit. Feeling a slightly unsettling feeling, Faith concentrates harder on the picture of Buffy’s house in her head.

***

“Shift back.” Cordelia orders, pushing Fred and Gunn back, Wesley already on the steps to the house as she gets a funny feeling, her eyes glancing back at Angel who’s waiting until they get the door open to the house before making a dash from the car into Buffy’s house with the blanket covering him. 

“What the hell?” Gunn blinks as one moment there was nothing and the next moment a woman wearing black leather pants, a halter top and loaded for bear materializes where they were standing just seconds before. 

“Great entrance, slut.” Cordelia snarks, before a slow smile crosses her face. “Bringing in everyone for this, I take it?”

“Queen Bitch herself… Yeah.” Faith takes a deep breath and returns the small smile coming at her from the ex-Scooby. “I ain’t bad… at least not really bad…” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at Cordelia as she smirks at the woman.

“I know.” Cordelia smiles, not having told anyone, but she’d had a couple visions of the slayer showing her how she was turning her life around, figuring the PTB were sending them to her for a reason, just not knowing why yet. “Let’s head in so we can find out what’s going on.”

Faith spins around and looks at the car. “Fang.”

“Faith.” Angel nods from the inside of the car towards the dark-haired slayer, searching her eyes and seeing more of a calmness than he’s ever remembered seeing in the brown depths before. 

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Faith turns back to Cordy as the rest of the group heads up towards the house, Wesley already knocking on the door and glancing towards her. “You still kickin’ around?”

“I work for Angel now, in LA.” Wesley relaxes slightly as Faith doesn’t seem like she’s mad at him for what he’d done to her a year ago. “I had a change of heart not long after the debacle with what happened.”

“Yeah, well, that seems to be goin’ ‘round.” Faith looks sadly at the Watcher as the door opens and Joyce looks at the group of people.

“Oh, my.” Joyce blinks as tears come to her eyes at the thought of the people willing to come and fight with her daughter for Tara. “Come in, come in.” 

***


	20. Chapter 19

After Joyce hurriedly closes the drapes so Angel can safely walk around the house, the group settles around the living room, Faith leaning against one side of the mantle with Angel leaning against the other. 

“Sit, Joyce. Everyone can get their own drinks if they want something.” Giles waves Joyce to the chair and stands behind it, gently resting his hands on the tense woman’s shoulders. 

Joyce jumps as the phone rings, about ready to run and answer it, she settles back in the chair as Giles pushes gently on her shoulders, surprised when she sees Faith stride towards the kitchen and the phone. 

“Summers’ residence.” Faith answers the phone as she steps back into the living room.

Buffy blinks and looks at the phone, her brows furrowed in surprise. “Faith?”

“Yeah, B. I came in express to help ya’.” Faith admits softly.

“I… I don’t… Thank you.” Buffy finally decides on, completely in shock. 

“Here, let me give ya’ to Tweed.” Faith hands the phone over to Giles as he holds his hand out.

“Buffy?” Giles questions worriedly. 

“We don’t really know anything yet. We did find the gas canisters tapped into the lines on the roof. We’ve figured out that he used the basement entrance to the sewers to come in and out undetected by using the service stairs.” Buffy runs a hand through her hair as she watches the soldiers finish scouring the dormitory. “We’re about ready to start down through the tunnels.

“Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Faith are here to help.” Giles looks at the group of people. “Do you want us to come to the college and search with you, or would you rather us start searching elsewhere?”

“I…” Buffy rubs a hand over her eyes fighting the tears that want to fall. “She’s been missing for close to three hours, Giles. Hopefully she’ll be able to set off the beacon soon. Angel knows the sewers well and Faith knows them pretty good if they want to hit them and work their way through…” Buffy leans against the wall and closes her eyes, feeling at a complete loss and losing the battle against the tears wanting to fall. 

“We’ll find her, Buffy.” Giles looks down into Joyce’s eyes. “Hold on a moment.” Pressing the mute button on the phone, he looks at Joyce. “I think it’s getting to her.” 

Joyce reaches for the phone, pressing the button she stands and heads towards the kitchen to talk privately with Buffy. 

“Cordy, why don’t you and Fred stay here to keep Joyce company? I figure this is the best place to use as home base.” Angel grabs a sword and tucks it away in his cloth duster. “Giles, do you want to come with us?”

“Bloody hell, yes!” Giles snatches a sword up without a moment’s hesitation. “That young woman is practically a daughter to us, and she means the world to Buffy.” 

Angel tenses but doesn’t say anything. 

Cordelia and the rest of the LA group exchange looks remembering what a bear the vampire has been ever since he came back from his visit to Sunnydale. She had been past surprised when Willow had dropped the bombshell that Buffy was hooked up with another woman. Angel hadn’t reacted to begin with, but it wasn’t long after Willow and Oz had left to come back to Sunnydale that Angel had disappeared for the night. The phone call from Giles and subsequent short conversation had explained more or less what happened. She wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn’t seen with her own eyes how royally pissed Angel was when he came back. 

Planning on picking Joyce’s mind after the rest of the group leaves, Cordelia stands and makes her way towards the kitchen. 

Fred looks wide-eyed from one person to the next, not knowing what to say so as the rest of the group quickly grabs weapons and head towards the door she stands. “Are you going to split up into two groups?”

“I think that would be best. I’ll lead one and Faith can lead the other.” Angel slides a knife in the back of his pants. 

“I’ll go with Faith.” Giles offers quickly, preferring to be with the other slayer than the vampire. 

Gunn looks from Faith to Angel and back again. “Wes?”

“I don’t mind. I’ll go with Angel, if you want to go with Rupert and Faith.” Wes offers.

“I’m game.” Gunn hefts an axe and looks at the two.

Faith eyes the large, bald black man, grinning. “I’ll take ‘em.” Turning to look at Giles, she shrugs. “Where do ya’ wanna start lookin’?” 

“I’m thinking downtown and make our way towards the college. We can get down in the sewers from the shop.” Giles offers.

“We’ll start here and work our way towards town. How sure are we he’s keeping her in the sewers?” Angel stands back from the door as Faith gets ready to open it. 

“He can’t go in public without it being obvious. Doesn’t mean he won’t use abandoned buildings or basements if possible.” Giles explains, jumping uncontrollably as his bracelet suddenly goes off. “Thank God.”

“What the fuck?” Faith blinks and looks down at the bracelet on the Watcher’s arm as the beads all light up that are in a small circle before settling on one after the annoying sound stops. 

“Homing beacon for any of us that might get taken.” Giles explains quickly what Tara had done. “Now we can go together, no sense in splitting up.”

Joyce comes running into the living room, Cordelia and Fred hot on her trail. “Buffy hung up as soon as the bracelet went off.”

“Give me your bracelet.” Faith steps up to Joyce, taking the bracelet from her. “This will eventually guide us to where she is, if I’m understandin’ right, right?”

“Yes.” Giles blinks at her. 

“It’s gonna be time consumin’ unless we can get an idea of where she’s at. Going through the tunnels, we’ll be backtracking and shit. But Fang can’t get up top with it being daylight.” Faith looks at Giles after she ties the bracelet on. “I’m goin’ on foot and as fast as I can, you guys follow however you gotta.” Faith turns her gaze on Joyce, the woman obviously fighting her tears. “We’ll get her back. I promise ya’.” Faith spins around and takes off running as fast as her legs will take her. 

“We’ll follow her in the vehicle.” Angel orders Wes and Gunn before he looks at Giles. “If we lose her, we have your beacon to go by.”

“We’ll bring them home.” Giles comments softly as he steps up to Joyce, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her gently. 

“If he hurt her…” Joyce whimpers as she hugs Rupert back. 

“He’ll regret it until there’s nothing left of him.” Giles promises, a cold, deadly note in his voice. As Cordelia steps up on one side of Joyce and Fred the other, he releases her into their capable hands. “Take care of her.” 

Gunn sends a quick smile at Fred as she catches his eye. Winking at her to let her know everything will be okay, he spins around to leave the house.

“We will.” Cordelia looks sadly at the Watcher even as she wraps her arm around Joyce’s waist, urging her towards the couch as the men leave. 

“I’ll go make some tea.” Fred quietly heads back to the kitchen at Cordelia’s agreement. 

***

Finn watches the monitor, intrigued as the witch slowly gains consciousness. As she shifts, trying to sit up from where he has her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied. A small smirk crosses his lips as he sees her trying to work the gag from around her face against the wall. “Won’t be able to do that, it’s too tight.” He growls softly before moving his hand over to the walky-talky, slowly scanning the stations while continuing to watch the woman, knowing that they’ll have a hard time finding him but wanting to listen in to their progress nonetheless. 

***

Tara groans as she slowly wakes, it taking a few minutes to realize she’s bound and gagged. Her head fuzzy and aching, making it take longer than it should. As she slowly gets control of her faculties, she sighs in relief as she notices her bracelet still on her arm. Seconds later, she relaxes as she feels the activation of the spell. Wiggling her way across the bare mattress she rubs her face against the wall, trying to push the gag down so she can get loose and hopefully away from whomever captured her. Not positive it’s the Initiative, hoping they would have at least enough decency to provide her with clothes or a sheet to cover herself with. 

Giving up after about ten minutes, Tara finally works her way to a sitting position and leans against the wall, her eyes darting around the room trying to see anything that might give her an idea of where she is. Feeling tears coming to her eyes as she sees nothing except an empty room with her and the mattress. Tilting her head back, her eyes catch the light reflecting off something shiny. Within moments she realizes it has to be some kind of camera, shifting around as quickly as she can she blocks her body as much as possible from view. Resting her forehead on her knees, she finally lets the tears fall as she prays silently for Buffy to find her, not knowing how long she’s been unconscious but if it’s been for any length of time her lover is probably going ballistic right now. ‘Nothing’s happened so far, honey. Please find me before it does… and before you do something that you may never forgive yourself for.’ Tara wishes she could more than think the words, wishes she could actually send them to Buffy as she tries to shift to a more comfortable position and ease her aching shoulders. Rubbing her cheeks against her knees, she tries to relax. Her faith in her lover to find and save her calming her down as she concentrates on Buffy.

***

Buffy shoves through the soldiers and looks down at her bracelet darting through the tunnels, ignoring the sounds of the soldiers following her. “Thank you, Tara.” Buffy whispers softly, running a finger over the leather bracelet even as she hesitates at the next juncture then darts to the left. 

“Stay with her and back her up a hundred percent!” Lane orders his men before double-timing it back to the headquarters planning on making a couple calls to his superiors to let them know exactly what is going on and Professor Walsh’s portion of it, then explain his own stupidity and pray for the best that he doesn’t end up court-martialed or worse. 

***

“Turn right…” Giles looks down at his bracelet, with Faith darting between buildings and running down alleyways, jumping over fences and god only knows what else they’d lost her a while back. 

Wesley turns right as Angel hunkers down in the back seat keeping covered. “How long has Buffy and this Tara been dating, if you don’t mind my asking?” Wesley questions curiously. 

Giles chuckles quietly and thinks back. “Around four months, give or take. They’ve known each other probably close to eight months. The two women are almost inseparable tell you the truth, though they have their arguments and disagreements along the way.” Giles smirks in remembrance of the two women arguing over Tara leaving Sunnydale the smirk leaves his face as he remembers the witch being absolutely livid with Buffy over taking chances with her life. Honestly agreeing with Tara that Buffy should have never, ever taken that chance. 

Gunn darts a glance at Angel as he hears a low growl come from the vampire, but not able to see him because of the blanket covering him. “If they’re happy, the more power to ‘em. People in our line of business don’t live long, and if ya’ can find someone that you love and loves you, I say go for it.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” Giles agree, shifting in the seat to look at the large man for a moment before turning back to the front and looking at his bracelet. 

Angel glares down at his hands, still extremely angry about the fact Buffy had unequivocally chosen that woman over him no matter what might happen in the future. Having been frozen in shock when Tara had sent the fireball towards him, he’d seen the hesitation in Buffy’s eyes before she’d launched herself at him and tackled him protecting him from being fired up and ultimately dusted. The hesitation made him realize more than anything else that was said or done that she was lost to him forever. 

Taking an unneeded breath and exhaling it softly he fights his inner demon that insists the slayer is his property. Trying to come to terms with the way he acted, knowing he was in the wrong but part of him not really caring. Sinking deeper within himself, Angel thinks heavily about the things he’s done in his life and un-life. 

***


	21. Chapter 20

Buffy stops, backs up and growls as she looks around. According to her beacon, she should be within ten feet of Tara right now, but there’s nothing around her but the walls of the sewer. “Move.” Buffy snarls and shoves her way through the soldiers back to an entrance up to the surface. 

Clambering up the metal rungs, she just catches herself before shoving the manhole cover off and barreling through the opening. “She’d be really pissed if I ended up getting run over because of stupidity.” Buffy finally shifts the cover up a small amount, sighing in relief as she comes into a dead end alleyway, shoving the manhole cover off, she finishes climbing quickly out of the sewers and automatically looking down at her bracelet and moving towards the direction it’s pointing her. A familiar tingle settles at the back of her neck as she hears light footsteps running full out towards her. “Over here, Faith.” Buffy calls out as she steps up to the building, her eyes having already taken in the completely blacked out windows and the sturdy metal doors. 

“B.” Faith pants quietly and shoves her damp hair back from her face. 

“I’m going in.” Buffy growls lowly as she shifts back from the door, glaring at Faith as the other slayer steps in between her and the door. 

“Let me, he’s some nut job from the government. He mighta booby-trapped it, B.” Faith gently urges Buffy back away from the door

Buffy stares in stunned shock at the slayer as she moves away from the other woman. She turns to look at the soldiers as they shift uncomfortably at the other slayer’s comment. “Wait.” Buffy orders Faith. “Is it possible?”

“Yes.” A private steps up and nods his head. “There are some explosives, primer cord and other things missing.” Seeing the questioning look, he drops his eyes. “I was the one responsible for taking inventory and came up with the discrepancies.”

“Fuck me.” Faith glares at the soldier before turning back to Buffy. “Want me to go in, or not? I’ll do it, B.”

Buffy clenches her hands into fists as she glares up at the concrete block building. “We’re off D Street, aren’t we?” 

“Yeah. The part of town that’s even worse than everywhere else for not noticin’ shit.” Faith comments.

“Let us.” One of the soldiers steps forward at a nod from the Corporal and starts to check the edges of the door. 

Faith and Buffy both shift back and look up at the building. 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Buffy glances towards Faith as the other slayer nods her head sharply. “I’m going this way, come and get me if you see another way in.”

Faith takes off around the other side of the building as Buffy makes her way quickly in the opposite direction. Both slayers stopping at the opposite side of the building. “There’s a fire escape, but it’s about five stories up, it looks like it was dismantled recently.”

“Let’s look at it.” Buffy trots beside Faith and looks up at the fire escape. “Can you toss me up to it?” 

Faith eyes Buffy like she’s crazy. When Buffy jogs back and looks at her seriously, Faith takes a deep breath. “Don’t do anythin’ stupid, B. That’s my gig.” 

Buffy’s lip snarls slightly. “That bastard took my life, Faith. Until I have Tara back safe and sound in my arms I’ll do whatever the fuck I have to.” 

Faith strips off her extra gear, tossing it to the side without another word and looks up at the fire escape, trying to get an idea of where she should stand. Lacing her fingers together and bending her knees as much as possible she stares at Buffy. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Buffy takes off the gun and everything extra she has except for a large knife. Stepping back further, she looks in Faith’s eyes and nods before taking off towards the other slayer like a runner out of the blocks. 

***

Wes pulls the car up outside the building as the soldiers huddle around the door to the building. “Where the hell are Faith and Buffy? I would have figured both of them would be here.”

“They are, they were around the side.” Giles answers even as he’s exiting the vehicle and running to the side just in time to see Buffy being catapulted up into the air by Faith, the dark-haired slayer grunting loudly as she obviously uses every bit of strength in her body to send Buffy up towards the fire escape. “Oh, sweet…” Giles' eyes follow Buffy, exhaling loudly as her fingers grab the edge of the landing before she scrambles her way onto it. “Of all the goddamn crazy…” 

“Leave her be.” Faith starts gathering her weapons, sliding them into their hiding places and over her shoulder and wherever else she can before jogging over to pick up the items Buffy had discarded. “Now we gotta find a way in.” She strides by Giles as she makes her way back to the front of the building where the soldier boys are hovering. “What the fuck? Ain’t ya’ figured out how to get in yet?”

“He’s got it booby trapped.” The Corporal shakes his head. “We don’t have the right tools with us to dismantle it. And honestly it’s a good possibility that no matter what we think will bypass it, won’t.”

Angel listens to what’s being said from the inside of the car. “Where’s Buffy?” He calls out to the group.

“Fire escape and hopefully inside by now.” Faith answers. 

Angel growls softly. “How big of a blast will come from what’s around the door?”

“Can’t tell for sure.” The Corporal looks at the vampire in the car, having already been appraised of his status by the two other men that had quickly climbed out of the car. 

“Move out of the way.” Angel orders as he prepares to head straight towards the door. “Get out of the blast zone if you know what’s good for you.”

“Angel…” Wesley starts before stopping, seeing the yellow tint to Angel’s eyes as the vampire glares at him.

“Move.” Faith grabs Giles and urges him far away from the door and hopefully out of the blasting zone. “B’s pissed and hurtin’. I ain’t never seen her that upset even with me and all the shit I pulled.” Faith quietly tells Giles.

“She loves Tara. Completely. The two women are really good for each other and I honestly have never, ever seen Buffy happy before. I thought I had, but seeing her with Tara…” Giles shakes his head at the thought and looks at Faith. “Thank you for coming here to help.”

“I had to. It’s the right thing to do.” Faith closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Working on a meditation, knowing it won’t be much longer before there’s an explosion as Fang hopefully barrels his way into the building without getting dusted. 

***

“How in the hell did they find me?” Riley snarls at the camera looking down at the only entrance into the building, except for the windows too high up and the fire escape he’d personally dismantled so it wouldn’t be accessible. Tilting his head at the sight of the soldiers, Buffy and some other dark-haired woman coming in from the other area, he shakes his head. When the two women take off in two different directions after a few moments, he smirks. “You’re not going to find a way in. Even with your slayer strength you can’t reach the fire escape.” Deciding it may be time to go ahead and take out the witch as painfully as possible before they blow the doors, he stands and strides towards the room he’s holding her in.

***

“Are you a little more settled now?” Cordelia questions softly as she watches Joyce, worried about the fact the woman had broken down. Though not knowing her that well, she’d always seemed so together and a rock for the rest of them.

Sipping the hot tea, Joyce nods and smiles thankfully at Cordelia before her eyes dart to Fred. “Sorry.”

“Oh, no. Nothing to be sorry about.” Fred waves her hands around while shaking her head. “I just wish I could get to know your little group without all the…”

“Craziness.” Joyce allows a small, sad smile to cross her lips. 

“I almost hate to ask… but…” Cordelia takes a deep breath at the curious look in Joyce’s eyes. “What the hell happened when Angel came here a month ago?”

Joyce snorts softly before she busts out laughing, hurriedly setting down her tea so she doesn’t spill it while wiping the tears from her face. “That’s going to take some time. And to make you really understand it a little better, you need to learn about Tara.”

Cordelia leans in curiously before darting a glance at Fred, smiling as the physicist leans forward also. 

Joyce chuckles at the obviously intrigued look coming from both women. Reaching over on the end table, she grabs a picture of Tara standing behind Buffy, smiling shyly while her arms are wrapped tightly around her daughter. Handing it to Cordelia, she leans back into the couch. “Tara is honestly hard to describe. When I first met her, she was quiet, stuttered and shy. Which, once she gets to know you is when the real woman comes forward. Deep down since she and Buffy have become a couple, her… assertiveness has blossomed. Not to toot Buffy’s horn, but I think she’s made Tara grow stronger and more comfortable with herself.”

Cordelia smiles down at the picture of the woman she’d gotten just a couple brief glimpses of in her visions, the only reason she knew who to contact was because the first glimpse had been of Buffy and Tara snuggled up asleep in bed together. Talk about a rude awakening seeing the naked women tangled together having obviously fallen asleep after a serious bout of sex. Silently wondering if that was just this morning that they had been together before Tara was taken. Handing the picture to Fred, she smiles sadly. “Buffy’s in front.”

Fred smiles down at the picture, the happiness obvious in the two women’s posture and smiling countenances. “They make a good lookin’ couple.” Fred comments quietly, handing the picture back to Joyce. 

“Yes, they do.” Joyce runs a finger over the picture before taking a deep breath. “Anyway, Tara normally doesn’t say or do anything forceful, unless it has something to do with Buffy. I swear the woman is like a lioness protecting her cub when it comes to my daughter.” Joyce chuckles quietly as she hears the half snort come from Cordelia. Looking at the young woman, she nods. “Hard to believe, isn’t it? Someone trying to protect Buffy for a change.”

“What makes me curious, is does Buffy let her? And can she protect Buffy?” Cordelia questions curiously.

Joyce smiles softly as she leans her head against the back of the couch and looks up at the ceiling. “I know Buffy and Tara both left out some of the details as to what happened, the looks they exchanged when they gave me the watered down version were obvious. But when Angel came here, he showed up with the express purpose of breaking them up. At least, that’s my opinion. The version I received was that Angel came in spouting off that when he became human, Buffy would drop Tara and come back to him and that he and Buffy were meant to be together. There was more, I know that he had to say something about Tara being a woman. Just a gut feeling I have, but something really set Tara off and I know it had to be more than I was told. She sent a fireball at Angel and would have literally set his ass on fire dusting him if Buffy hadn’t knocked him out of the way at the last second.”

“Why did Buffy save him?” Fred questions curiously, somewhat shocked at Angel acting that way, but there was no denying the way the vampire had been when he came back from Sunnydale… heck even the way he was acting still. 

“Truthfully?” Joyce looks at the woman, a mischievous smile crossing her lips as Fred nods her head. “Buffy told me, but didn’t tell Tara. She didn’t want Tara to end up feeling guilty about killing him. He does have a soul and he’s helped out a lot in the past, and she was afraid that eventually that would eat away at Tara. Buffy doesn’t feel any more loyalty towards Angel, and he knows it.”

“And that in a nutshell is what really pisses Angel off.” Cordelia leans back, finally understanding. “Buffy doesn’t love him anymore and he has no chance of getting her back. Buffy, I’m sure, let him know that in no uncertain terms plus the fact that she loves, really loves, Tara.”

“I think so.” Joyce smiles at Cordelia. “Thanks, Cordelia.”

“For what?” Cordelia frowns as she looks at Joyce.

“For taking my mind off what’s happening. I needed that.” Joyce pats the young woman on the knee, taking a deep breath. “I’m going to start cooking, when all the children come back, they’ll be tired and hungry.” 

Cordelia watches Joyce as the older woman pushes up from the couch and makes her way towards the kitchen, slowly smiling as she sees the strength she remembers showing itself again. 

“You’re gonna hafta tell me a bit more about life here.” Fred comments softly with the Texas accent a little more pronounced as she turns towards Cordelia after having watched the older woman walk out of the room. 

“There’s a lot that happened here on the Hellmouth. I wouldn’t know where to begin.” Cordelia admits, smiling sadly as she thinks back to those days and how young all of them were. Realizing with a jolt that it was just four years ago that Buffy came to Sunnydale, and that four years has seemed like two lifetimes. 

***


	22. Chapter 21

Buffy climbs quickly up the fire escape until she reaches the roof. Making a beeline towards the roof entrance, she hesitates for a moment debating on whether or not Riley would be smart enough to booby trap it with explosives, too. Sending up a silent prayer, she takes a deep breath and kicks in the door while launching her body out of the way, just in case. 

“Cocky bastard.” Buffy snarls as she hops up and darts into the opening. “You’re going down, and going down hard.” Following the guiding arrows on her band, Buffy quietly works her way down the different levels of the building, wanting to scream in frustration each time she hits the area Tara should be in, but is obviously at a lower level. Wondering why none of them had thought to see if there was a way to do an up and down arrow on the fucking bracelet instead of just the regular directional arrows. 

Buffy bites back the urge to yell at the top of her lungs as the building rocks with an explosion. “Idiots. Hope nobody got killed.” Buffy mutters, darting back to the staircase. No longer worrying about making any noise, hoping that Riley would be distracted by whatever’s happening at the front entrance. 

***

“Fuck me!” Faith coughs and waves her hand at the dust and debris as she picks herself up off the ground. “You boys okay?”

“Yeah.” Gunn shakes his head to clear it, wincing at the slight pain coming from it. 

“Careful.” Wesley looks at the gash on the side of Gunn’s head. “Looks superficial, but head wounds always bleed a lot.” Wesley pulls off his shirt and starts to rip it into sections, folding up to make a bandage before using the rest to tie it to Gunn’s head. “That’ll hold until we can actually get you bandaged up.”

“Tweed?” Faith questions, helping Giles up.

“I’m fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me.” Giles starts jogging towards the door, the soldiers already darting in ahead of them. 

Faith runs in, darting past Giles noticing Angel already up on his feet and shaking his head, pressing his hands against his ears. Thankful to see the vampire didn’t get dusted, she watches as the soldiers start to methodically search the warehouse. Looking down at the bracelet, Faith darts towards the area Tara should be, yanking the door open and frowning when there’s nothing in there but an old desk half broken down. Spinning around and locating the stairs she takes them four at a time to the next floor, not really surprised to find Angel hot on her heels. 

“I’ll go up to the next level and look in the same area.” Angel offers. “We can check more that way if we alternate floors.”

“Go.” Faith nods darting down the hallway as Angel continues up the stairs.

***

“Looks like your friends have come to save you… too bad they’ll be late.” Riley strides menacingly towards the witch, watching as her head slowly lifts. When blue eyes glare at him angrily, he smirks. “I bet you’re wishing I’d undo your gag about right now, aren’t you?”

Tara growls in her throat as she glares at the… creature that used to be her girlfriend’s boyfriend. Eyes widening in shock as there’s a loud explosion and she can feel the building shaking from the blast, Tara unconsciously looks around the room again for something, anything to help her. Silently cursing the fact that there’s nothing to levitate and send towards Riley. Knowing that’s one thing she can do without actually saying a spell. 

Riley spins around and darts back out the door before shaking his head. “You probably killed half your men, Corporal. Idiot.” He shakes his head again before spinning back around and striding towards the witch. “Time for some pain.” His artificial mechanical eye glimmers evilly as he steps forward and backhands the witch, laughing as she slams into the wall and slumps forward. “Oh, no, no, no. No passing out on me already. I want you to FEEL what I’m going to do to you. Every single, painful cut, break and bruise.” 

***

Buffy whimpers and drops to her knees as an incredible wave of pain shoots through her body. “Oh, God…” Buffy doesn’t even look at the bracelet again, she takes off down the stairs dropping down two more flights and almost literally barrels into Angel coming up the stairs. Ignoring him, she rips the door off the hinges and runs to the room she knows in her heart Tara’s in. 

“FAITH!” Angel bellows as Buffy launches herself into the room, knowing the bastard is in there. “SIXTH FLOOR!!!” Angel doesn’t wait but flies down the corridor, sliding and darting in, his eyes widening as he watches Riley flick Buffy off his back like an irritating Chihuahua. When he sees the Polgara spike coming out of his arm as he turns back to a semi-lucid Tara, Angel doesn’t think, he launches himself in front of the witch, crying out as the spike pierces his heart. In that split second before he dusts he turns and looks at Tara. “Sorry… Promise to love…” 

Tara’s feels her eyes filling with tears as she sees the shame and sorrow in the vampire’s eyes before he dusts. Nodding her head and hoping he realizes she’s forgiven him for the way he acted as she watches him turn to dust. 

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” Faith screams as she catches Angel turning to dust and Riley start to draw back to use it on Tara. Flying in she captures his arm and with the momentum of her body spins him around as she forcefully breaks the spike. 

“You, fucking…” Buffy snarls as she’s finally able to stand, a quick glance to make sure Tara’s more or less alright, seeing the quick nod from her lover, she jumps on Riley’s back as Faith tries her damnedest to rip his arm from his body.

“Oh, my…” Giles slides to a stop outside the room before hurrying towards Tara, wincing at the bruising showing all along the side of the witch along with the bloody nose and lip. Knowing there’s going to be a hell of a bruise on the woman’s face when he gets the gag off. Working to try and untie it, he finally gives up and pulls out a knife. Flicking it open, he carefully cuts the gag and gently eases it from her mouth before quickly cutting through the bindings on her arms and legs. Sliding off his blazer he carefully wraps it around Tara’s shoulders. “We need to get you to the hospital.” 

“No.” Tara finally gets the single word out around her dry, scratchy throat. Reaching up with a shaky hand she wipes the blood away from her nose and mouth as she watches Buffy, and the woman she assumes is the other slayer, Faith work on tearing Riley apart. 

“You can’t kill me… I’m human and slayers don’t kill humans.” Riley roars loudly as he forcefully slams Faith against the wall while trying to reach around with his good arm to dislodge Buffy from his back. 

“You obviously don’t know your fuckin’ history. I’m Faith, the bad slayer that’s killed two humans. And I hate to tell ya’, but you ain’t fuckin’ human no more.” Faith snarls as she digs her fingers into the mechanical eye, tearing the flesh on her fingers but finally ripping the item away with a screech of metal and a cry of pain from the ex-soldier.

As Wesley, Gunn and the soldiers arrive at the room, they watch in disbelief as the two slayers fight the behemoth with everything in them, slowly tearing him apart piece by piece. 

“Buffy…” Tara whispers hoarsely, not wanting her lover to kill the hybrid, knowing ultimately that it will do irrevocable damage to the slayer. “Let them… finish him…” Tara nods towards the doorway and the soldiers ready to pounce with a single word from anyone.

Buffy fights the rage inside her as she looks at Tara, the bruised, bloody and misshapen face still visible, her other bruises now covered by Giles’ blazer. “Faith.” Buffy simply whispers the slayer’s name before looking back at the soldiers. “I want him dead… and in a million pieces. And so help me God, if you don’t clean up your mess…”

The Corporal nods his head. “Get him, men.” He steps back and clicks to get the Captain and tell him that they had captured Finn and what the slayer wanted done with him. Knowing the best way to do it is with either hand grenades or a rocket launcher. They had a testing room that should withstand the blast down in the Initiative’s headquarters. 

One of the soldiers steps up and presses a taser gun, that’ll literally shoot 500,000 volts of electricity through Finn’s body, up against the base cortex of his ‘brain’. “On the count of three, release him and step back so you don’t get any of this going through you. It would definitely kill you.” He warns quickly. 

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS!!” Riley screams at the top of his lungs as he tries to fight loose from the two slayers that are holding him captive.

“Watch us.” Buffy snarls. “If you had any balls, I’d kick them so hard, they’d lodge in your fucking nostrils. But I know the pea-sized balls you had were taken away at the same time they did the rest of their experimentation. Not that you were ever a man to begin with.” 

“On three… One, two, three…” The soldier presses the trigger as both women release Finn and step back away from him.

“AAARRRRGGGHHHH…” Riley’s one good eye rolls back in his head as his body convulses heavily with the electricity going through him, short circuiting all the computerized equipment inside him.

“Shit…” Faith blinks and takes another step back as she watches as milky white fluid, an oily substance and God only knows what else starts to pour from the hybrid’s eye, nose, ears, mouth and the eye socket she’d ripped the mechanical eye from. 

Buffy whimpers as she slides down beside Tara, reaching for her lover but afraid to touch her as she looks at her. Closing her eyes as Tara falls into her body. Wrapping her arms gently around her back, Buffy presses a soft kiss to the top of her head. “We have to get you to the hospital and looked at right away.” 

“Love you.” Tara whimpers quietly as the room darkens and she passes out, happy just to be in Buffy’s arms again. 

“Where’s Angel?” Gunn finally questions softly, realizing the vampire was nowhere to be seen. 

Faith watches as the hybrid finally collapses onto the floor, a useless mass of metal, demon and a few human parts. “Pretty much right there beside that piece of shit.” Faith waves towards the dust pile on the floor. “He’s gone… completely gone, right?” Faith stares at the soldier.

“Yes, ma’am.” He sighs in relief as he looks over what used to be Riley Finn. “We were hoping the added power would take him out, but we weren’t sure.” 

Giles looks at the soldiers. “I want him completely dismantled. Everything that isn’t human I want destroyed. Or what was done here today to it, will be done to every single one of you… by my hands.” Giles snarls angrily, his eyes flashing as Ripper makes a rare appearance. “Faith, can you go with them and make sure…”

“I’m on it.” Faith nods, a small grin crossing her face at the sight of the Englishman showing a set of brass ones. “Boys, I’m sure you’ll make sure that she gets to the hospital and taken care of.” Kneeling besides Buffy, she looks at the blonde slayer. “Is it okay if I come to the hospital afterwards?”

Buffy looks up with tear-filled eyes and nods her head. “Thank you, Faith.”

“No thanks necessary. Take care of your girl, B.” Faith orders watching as Buffy nods again and slowly rises with the witch in her arms. 

Gunn and Wesley lead the way, jogging down the stairs. “Put the top down, it’ll be easier for her to get in and out without having to worry about the top.” Gunn comments as Wesley slides behind the wheel. 

Wes nods his agreement and the two men work on securing the top as Buffy and Giles make their way out of the building. 

Buffy carefully settles in the front seat with Tara on her lap. Closing her eyes she sends up a silent prayer to whoever might be listening to look out for her lover that hopefully the majority of the wounds are superficial and no major damage was done. 

Giles hops out of the vehicle and runs into the emergency room before Wes had completely pulled to a stop. “Severely beaten woman with possible internal injuries outside, help!” 

Doctor Garry looks at two orderlies and one of the nurses, waving them to follow as she hurries after the obviously English man. Sparing a glance at the odd group of people she watches as the small petite blonde carefully maneuvers out of the vehicle with the other woman in her arms. A quirk of an eyebrow at the obvious strength of the woman that looks like she might weigh all of a hundred pounds soaking wet settles the other woman carefully on the gurney the orderlies roll out.

Buffy holds onto Tara’s hand and jogs besides the gurney as the orderlies roll Tara into the hospital and the Doctor and nurse examine her lover. 

“Ma’am, you can’t go back here.” Garry looks up into watery hazel eyes from where she was looking at the passed out blonde’s pupils for dilation. 

“I know.” Buffy whispers, the tears falling. “My life is in your hands, Doctor. I want her back and in one piece.” 

Garry nods her understanding, seeing the absolute love and pain in the woman’s eyes before she turns and looks at the nurse. “Vitals?” She questions roughly as they push their way back into the emergency trauma.

Buffy feels her shoulders slump as she stares at the swinging doors they took Tara through. “Is one hundred over sixty normal for a regular human, Giles?”

“It’s a little low for most people, Buffy. I don’t know what Tara’s normal blood pressure is. She’ll be fine. She’s a fighter and has you to come back to. She won’t give up, no matter what.” Giles offers softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he steers her towards the waiting room.

“I… I have to call mom and let her know what’s happened.” Buffy rubs a hand roughly over her eyes. “And have her bring Tara’s medical information. I’m sure someone will be by for us to fill out paperwork for her.”

“I’ll see to it.” Giles gently urges Buffy onto a couch, watching sadly as the slayer curls up in the corner with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried against her knees. “She’ll be fine.” Giles murmurs again, not knowing if he’s saying it for Buffy or himself as he makes his way back to the hallway and the pay phones.

***


	23. Chapter 22

Joyce glances up as Giles settles beside her after he filled out the admittance paperwork for Tara. Gently running her fingers through Buffy’s hair she looks askance at him.

“They’re running cat scans right now, blood work and x-ray’s have already been taken. It’ll be a while before they get back the results to find out what is wrong and whether or not they’ll have to take her into surgery.” He looks up at the rest of the group, Gunn has his arm wrapped around Fred, Cordelia surprisingly enough was talking softly in the corner with a recently arrived Faith while Wesley paces back and forth, obviously in deep thought. 

Buffy rubs a hand over her eyes before finally shifting and setting her feet on the floor. Having quietly been listening to the discussion between Cordelia and Faith as the Seer was letting the slayer know that the PTB sent her a few different visions of the slayer, and that she thinks it was their way of letting her know that the slayer would be working with them in LA, taking the place of the vampire. Slowly standing she makes her way over to the two women. “Why didn’t they send a vision to you about what was going to happen to him?”

Cordelia looks up and smiles sadly at the blonde slayer. “They only send me visions of things that are to help me understand future events, or that is supposed to be changed, Buffy. I don’t think he was supposed to be saved.”

“What about the Shanshu Prophecy?” Wesley finally speaks up, frowning at the thought. 

“We were never sure that it was speaking of him.” Giles comments softly as he gently rubs Joyce’s shoulder as she leans against him. “And I always wondered if it wasn’t a vampire that had either kept his or her soul when turned or one that actually sought out his soul that it was talking about. The whole being cursed with a soul always didn’t ring quite right with the prophecy.”

“Is that possible?” Fred looks curiously at the older Watcher before turning to the others in the group. “Can a person be turned and keep their soul?”

“There’s been no documented cases that we know of, but…” Wesley shrugs, honestly not knowing.

“Anything’s possible.” Buffy tucks her hands in her jeans, frowning as she feels them ache, pulling them back out to look at the somewhat still mangled flesh. “I’m going to go clean up.” Buffy leaves, her slumped shoulders and lack of fire worrying everyone that knows her. 

Seeing Joyce about ready to stand, Faith shakes her head. “I’ll go check on her, Mrs. S. She may need somebody to yell at or somethin’. I’ve always been able to press her buttons.” Faith smiles somewhat bitterly at the thought before she stands and quickly follows the slayer. Silently wondering if she is meant to go to LA and pick up where Angel had left off. 

“I can’t believe he’s gone.” Fred finally whispers, tears slowly coming to her eyes for the vampire that had saved her and brought her back home. 

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t too happy with the way he acted when he came back from Sunnydale. And shit! He acted like a total prick on the way here to Sunnydale, like he had a bad taste or somethin’ in his mouth to come and help Tara.” Gunn growls somewhat loudly. “Yeah, he ended up saving her in the end, but would he have ever been able to come to terms with Buffy and Tara being together?”

“I don’t think so.” Cordelia finally looks at the group, all of them looking at her. “The PTB has been sending me just snippets of visions of Faith since before Willow and Oz had come to stay with us over spring break. I think they knew how this would more or less play out and that Angel wouldn’t be with us much longer. I know in my gut that Faith is going to take his place and end up being their new Champion. Someone that’s worth redeeming, that deserves another chance.”

“Maybe a second chance for more than just her.” Wesley runs a hand over his three day old beard, scratching his chin. “Maybe this is my chance to make up to that young woman my own transgressions and stupidity in the past.” 

“Time will tell.” Giles looks up at the ex-Watcher. “But honestly, I like the thought of another slayer being within calling distance of us. Who knows how this might have played out without her here to help us, and if we should happen to get any more ‘Big Bad’s’ her help could be invaluable.”

“Maybe we should work together a little more than we have been.” Wesley nods his head in agreement with himself at the thought. 

“Now that there isn’t the whole Angel/Buffy angle and angst to work around it would probably benefit us all.” Giles smiles at the ex-Watcher before he notices the slow smile on Cordelia’s face.

“I believe that’s exactly what the plan is.” Cordelia allows the smile to crease her face fully as the thought settles inside and seems perfect. “A couple times I wanted to contact you guys for your help and thoughts on a few things, but Angel always grumbled that we could handle it. I can’t help but think if we’d contacted you and picked your brain, that some of the things we could have brought to a close a lot quicker and with less pain. And the PTB’s know that I could have used Willow’s hacking skills on more than one occasion.”

“Wasn’t here, didn’t see it, couldn’t stop it if I was.” Giles smirks as he makes the comment he’d made a couple years ago in the high school library with something the redhead was doing that was illegal.

Cordelia chuckles at the remembrance and nods her head. “Exactly.” Taking a deep breath, she relaxes back into the chair. “Now to convince a certain stubborn dark-haired slayer that she’s meant to come with us back to LA.”

“I’m sure there won’t be a lot of convincing needed. Just give her a little while to become used to the idea. I have a feeling she wants to be here to make amends to us for what happened before. Once we convince her that she doesn’t need to make amends to us, everything else should fall into place.” Joyce finally offers her thoughts on the matter, not having anything to say about Angel, since she never really cared for the vampire to begin with and honestly thought it was to the best that he was gone. 

Everyone nods their agreement, as they relax nothing much else to be said about the matter as they tell each other some of the things that had happened in the year since the high school had been blown up.

***

Faith stops at the nurse’s station and whispers to one of the nurses and grins engagingly at the woman until she finally nods and disappears in back. When she comes out with a small bag with the requested items, Faith winks at her. “Thanks.” Striding towards the bathroom Buffy had disappeared into, Faith gently pushes the door open and looks at the last sink where Buffy was leaning against it and washing her hands slowly. 

Buffy glances up with a defeated look at Faith before turning her gaze back to her hands watching as the pink water swirls down the sink.

“Fuck, B!” Faith shakes her head and strides towards the slayer tossing the bag in the sink beside Buffy before yanking the slayer’s chin up to look into hazel eyes. “She ain’t fuckin’ dead and she ain’t gonna die, B. So climb out of the fuckin’ self-pity gutter you’ve climbed into and think about your girl.” Faith yanks down a handful of paper towels and wets them with water before squirting some soap from the dispenser on them and washing the slayer’s face roughly. “Did Blondie fall for this shit? Because if that’s the case, I’ll show her what it’s like to be with a real woman.” Faith grunts loudly with the expelled air as she gets a slayer-powered fist in her stomach. 

“Bitch!” Buffy snarls, her eyes flashing with anger. About ready to lay into the other slayer until she sees the sad look in Faith’s brown eyes, it finally occurring to her what the other slayer was doing. Sighing heavily, Buffy relaxes and has to allow a small smile to cross her lips at the thought of Faith trying to knock some sense into her for a change. 

“Finally.” Faith rubs her stomach with a wince before easing her ministrations as she continues to wash the slayer’s face and neck. “B, she ain’t gonna die on you. She ain’t in that bad of shape. She may have some serious bruises, maybe a cracked rib or other broken bones, but he didn’t have enough of a chance to fuck her up badly.”

“He shouldn’t have ever had his hands on her to begin with.” Buffy grumbles, watching as Faith gently washes her hands then opens the bag and brings out the bandages, antiseptic wipes and antibiotic cream. 

“No, he shouldn’t have.” Faith agrees as she works on cleaning Buffy’s hands. “But I’d argue that teenage girls shouldn’t have the weight of the world on their shoulders, either.” Faith looks up at the quiet snort that comes from Buffy.

“So, you’re basically saying we’re all screwed.” Buffy relaxes even more as Faith wraps her hands. “Thanks, Faith. For everything.”

“Didn’t do that much.” Faith shrugs off the thanks. “Now, let’s hunt down some of that sickening sweet coffee ya’ like to drink and go back to find out what’s happenin’ with your girl.”

Taking a deep breath, Buffy nods, having to admit that the slayer’s choice comments and attitude had snapped her out of her somewhat catatonic state. Straightening her back, she smacks Faith on the shoulder. “I would have expected some kind of smart ass comment from you about me hooking up with a woman.”

“Nah. Not from me. I’m an equal opportunity fucker.” Faith grins wickedly at the blonde slayer as Buffy busts out laughing. Following the slayer out of the bathroom, she feels a little better for helping the slayer out of the dumps, now she silently prays that Buffy’s girl is going to be okay. 

***

“You are one lucky lady.” Dr. Garry smiles down at the blonde as she finally comes around and is coherent. 

Licking her dry lips, Tara focuses in on the Doctor. “Wh-wh-…” 

“Here.” Garry grabs the pitcher of water and pours a small amount in a cup and sticks one of the bendy straws in it, gently placing the end of the straw between Tara’s lips. 

Tara looks gratefully at the doctor before sipping the water quickly. Licking her lips after she finishes the fluid, she looks up at the doctor. “Where’s Buffy?”

Garry frowns as she tries to figure out who Buffy is. As it occurs to her, she smiles. “Small little blonde that seemed completely lost and disheartened that you were hurt when she had to let you go?”

“That would be the one.” Tara groans as when she automatically started to smile at the doctor’s words, it putting pressure on her swollen, bruised face. 

“I wanted to make sure you were conscious and settled comfortably, before I went and got your SISTER.” Garry winks at the woman before stepping back away from the bed. “No serious damage was done, other than a concussion, the bloody nose, split lip and some serious bruising pretty much over your whole body. I do want to keep you in for a day or two to keep an eye on the concussion, but after that you can go home. Let me go get the young woman and bring her here for you.”

“Thank you.” Tara looks thankfully at the doctor.

***

Buffy jumps up as soon as the Doctor enters the waiting room. “How is she?”

“She’s going to be fine, she’s in room 218…” Garry shifts out of the way quickly as the small blonde darts past her at the speed of sound. Chuckling and shaking her head as she looks back at the group of people. “Are you here for Miss Maclay?”

“Yes.” Pretty much all of the group stands and answers the doctor as they step forward. 

Joyce eases in front of the group with Giles and looks at the doctor. “What…?”

“She has a concussion that we want to keep an eye on for the next day or two. She also had some internal bruising, along with the busted nose and lip. Pretty much she’s just swollen, bruised and going to be hurting for a few weeks while everything heals. Thankfully there wasn’t anything really serious. It’ll probably take a month for her to be completely healed from everything, but she’ll be fine.” Garry smiles at the woman. “I’d rather keep her visitors down to two at a time for now. She’s going to need to rest to help her on her way to recovery.”

“Go, dear.” Giles orders softly as Joyce looks at him. Smiling as she hurries from the room. “Thank you, doctor.”

“Just doing my job. Can someone tell me how she was hurt?” She looks curiously at the group.

Giles hesitates for a moment before answering the doctor. “An ex-boyfriend of Buffy’s had kidnapped her and before we could locate him and get her back, he’d beat her.” 

Faith fights the smirk wanting to cross her face, because for all intents and purposes, Giles was telling the complete truth. 

“Well, I hope he got what he deserved.” Garry nods her head at the snort of laughter and the wicked grin crossing the dark-haired woman’s lips. The gleam in her eyes answering her non-question. 

“I think maybe we should go find a hotel to stay in for a couple days until things settle down and we head back to LA.” Wes looks at Cordelia, Gunn and Fred.

“Don’t go to a hotel. You can stay at my apartment.” Giles pulls out his keys and slides off an extra key to his apartment and looks from Cordelia to Wesley and back again. “You remember where it is?”

“Yes, thanks, Giles.” Cordelia accepts the key and looks at the group. “I think I’ll stay at Joyce’s house. I’m sure she won’t mind me crashing on her couch tonight.”

“I was plannin’ on goin’ out on patrol later for B, so she can relax.” Faith offers softly. 

“I’m sure Buffy and Joyce both wouldn’t mind you staying at the house.” Giles relaxes even more, knowing Cordelia would be at the Summers’ residence, having honestly planned on taking Joyce home and staying with her as long as she needed, but feeling a little better thinking about the young Seer keeping her company, and if Faith is there that gives them the added protection of the slayer.

“I’ll make sure, first. Gotta go by there and get my backpack, anyways. It’s got my clothes and shit in it.” Faith admits finally shifting back and relaxing into a chair, kicking her feet out in front of her and crossing them at the ankles. 

Cordelia unconsciously lets her eyes travel up the slayer’s body, having to admit that she looked good. And when a remembered viewing of Buffy and Tara entangled together floats through her brain, she feels her heartbeat pick up at the thought of being with a woman. The two blondes slowly being replaced by herself and the dark-haired slayer. “Oh, my.” Cordelia whispers at the thought, blinking as she spins around and walks over to one of the windows and looks out, silently wondering where these thoughts are coming from.

Faith quirks an eyebrow at Queen C as she strides away, wondering what her deal is before watching as Wesley, Gunn and Fred say their goodbyes and leave the waiting room. 

Giles settles beside the slayer and smiles softly at the young woman. “I want to thank you for your help today, Faith.”

“Don’t, G-man. B already thanked me, and honestly that was more thanks than I think I deserve.” Faith waves off the Watcher thanks, closing her eyes and relaxing. “Getting Blondie back together with B is thanks enough.”

Cordelia blinks and turns around to look at the slayer, the seriousness in the woman’s voice undeniable. A slow smile crosses her lips at the thought that Faith had at some time grown up and was a little more relaxed than she used to be. Though the ‘old slayer’ was still in there with the attitude and the cockiness but tempered with age and understanding. Nodding her head at the thought Faith would probably be a good choice to lead the group in LA. And one of the pesky problems about Angel would be taken care of, since the slayer didn’t have an allergy to the daylight that hampered them quite a bit.

***


	24. Chapter 23

Buffy slides to a stop outside of the room before hesitantly stepping into Tara’s room.

“Come here.” Tara orders softly, holding out her hand to her lover.

Buffy exhales softly at the same time she practically jumps the distance to Tara’s bed. Gently grasping Tara’s hand, hesitating for a split second before leaning down and softly brushing her lips over Tara’s. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh.” Tara whispers hoarsely, reaching around Buffy’s neck with her free arm, ignoring the pain in her aching body and pulls her lover down to her, hugging her as tightly as she can. “Just a concussion and bruising, honey. Nothing serious.”

“I never should have left you. I let my stomach get the better of me to go out and get us food.” Buffy buries her face gently against Tara’s neck while running her free hand through Tara’s hair. 

“And it would have been better that he capture us both? For you to be in the bed beside me, or us be dead because you weren’t there to help save me? Tell me it wasn’t you that got the Initiative to help find me.” Tara feels Buffy stiffen slightly before her lover groans deeply and snuggles even closer against her neck. Sighing as she feels the wetness of Buffy’s tears on her neck, Tara gently scratches her lover’s neck. “You know he was prepared to take us both, he had to be, love. Or he was planning on taking one of us out completely before kidnapping the other.” Tara feels her heart stutter at the thought of Riley killing Buffy. “He could have killed you, Buffy. Things could have turned out so bad…” Tara whimpers and starts to cry at the thought. “Don’t… don’t blame y-yourself for getting us b-breakfast… it, it probably s-saved b-both of us.”

“Don’t cry, Tara… Don’t…” Buffy whimpers and carefully crawls into the bed, not surprised when Tara shifts and curls up half on top of her. “You’ll make your body and head ache even more, honey.” Buffy whispers, gently pressing her lips to the top of Tara’s head. “We’re both here and alive. You’ll be healed in a few weeks to a month…”

“I’ll heal, Buffy. R-remember that. Nothing l-lasting, no serious damage done. Just going to be bruised and ugly for a while.” Tara whispers, grasping the slayer’s top in her fist as she tries to practically crawl inside the slayer. 

“You could never be ugly.” Buffy gently runs her hands up and down Tara’s back, pressing soft kisses to the top of Tara’s head. “You’re beautiful, Tara. Inside and out, you would never, ever be considered ugly.” 

Tara feels her lip tremble at her lover’s words, hearing the honesty and love in Buffy’s voice. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Buffy brushes her cheek over Tara’s head, her eyes darting towards the doorway as she sees movement. “Come on in, mom.”

Joyce hesitantly steps into the room, noticing Tara doesn’t look up but continues to keep her face buried against Buffy. “Tara, honey? How are you?”

“I’ll b-be okay.” Tara finally shifts her face and opens one eye to look at Joyce. “Buffy needs to explain what happened with the Initiative after I was taken, though.”

“When we get home and you’re feeling better.” Buffy slowly circles her fingers gently around Tara’s back as she finally feels Tara starting to relax more against her. 

“Can I go home now?” Tara questions hopefully.

Buffy chuckles and shakes her head. “I’m sorry, but you need to stay here at least through tomorrow. We’ll see if the doctor will let you go home then instead of keeping you for the extra day, as long as she’s sure you’re okay.” 

“I am okay.” Tara grumbles, carefully shifting her body so she’s not lying literally on top of Buffy but snuggled up against her side as she rests her cheek on her lover’s strong shoulder. “Can I have my tank top and shorts from our room so I don’t have the draft I do now?”

Buffy snorts softly at her lover’s comment, her eyes darting towards her mother, seeing the glimmer of amusement showing in her mom’s eyes. “I’m surprised she hasn’t said anything about being a naked Wiccan and everyone seeing her sexy, voluptuous body.” 

Tara whimpers and blushes darkly as she rubs her cheek gently against Buffy’s shoulder. “Don’t remind me! I can’t believe that bastard carried me naked from our room.”

“If it makes you feel any better, everyone else in the dorm was knocked out and didn’t see anything. Then Giles covered you before the rest of the group could get a good look at you.” Buffy softly runs her fingers over her lover, unable to stop touching Tara. Subconsciously convincing herself that Tara is alive and going to be fine with touches and looks. 

“Don’t want you to leave.” Tara mumbles, tightening her grip around Buffy’s waist. 

“I’ll run by your dorm room, if you’d like me to?” Joyce offers, relaxing at the joking tones finally starting to color Buffy and Tara’s words, along with the amusement in her daughter’s eyes. 

“Umm…” Tara unconsciously blushes and lifts her head to look wide-eyed at her lover, thinking about the condition they’d left the room, along with the toys strewn about the room.

Buffy furrows her brows as she looks at the embarrassment coming over Tara’s face, trying to figure out what she’s thinking. Tilting her head down as Tara leans in to her ear, Buffy starts to grin and laugh at the whispered words. “That’s okay, mom. I think Tara will let me leave for a short time to go to our room and pick up what she needs. I need to probably gather anything important anyways, since the door to the room is busted.”

“I can drive you over there, if that’s okay?” Joyce narrows her gaze on the two young women, wondering silently at the serious blush that had come across Tara’s face before the decidedly wicked laughter that had come from her daughter. 

“I’d honestly rather you stay here with Tara until I get back.” Buffy admits, frowning. “Though I wouldn’t mind going ahead and packing everything up and bringing it home. Maybe one of the group is still here and they can drive?”

“I’ll check the waiting room and be right back.” Joyce gives up on trying to figure out what the two girls are trying to hide, deciding there are some things that a mother probably isn’t supposed to know as she leaves the room.

“Oh, my Goddess.” Tara whimpers and buries her face again in her laughing lover’s chest. “Can you imagine the look on your mother’s face if she went into our room? I mean, it’s bad enough with the soldier boys and firemen probably seeing the room, but your mom???”

Buffy laughs even more at the thought. “Talk about an education…”

“Buffy!” Tara pinches her lover’s waist. “You have to go and get everything packed away before anyone sees them or steals what little bit we have in there.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Buffy fights the laughter, though her whole body’s shaking with the effort of holding it in. 

“I sometimes wonder why I’m in love with you.” Tara grumbles, fighting the smile wanting to cross her lips as the laughter finally bursts from her lover. Shifting and rubbing her nose gently over Buffy’s neck, she hugs her tightly. 

“I love you.” Buffy finally gets out between the laughter, having to admit that the laughter helped her with the tension and hurt she had inside about what happened. The release something she desperately needed. 

“I love you, too, honey.” Tara’s arms clench a little firmer around Buffy before she releases her lover. “Better climb out of the bed, or they won’t let you back in here. I know they are planning on being back here soon to give me another shot for pain.” 

“And don’t argue with them about taking it, either.” Buffy eases from the bed and carefully covers Tara after she helps her get situated. Trailing her fingers over Tara’s bruised and swollen face, Buffy sighs quietly. “I would gladly give you my slayer healing, if I could.”

“I know, honey. I know.” Tara reaches up and gently presses Buffy’s hand to her cheek. “Give me a kiss.” Tara smiles as she sees Joyce step into the room, the other woman that she had assumed previously was Faith, sliding in behind her, recognizing the dark-haired woman as one of the people that had helped in the fight against Riley. 

Buffy leans in and plans on just brushing her lips softly over Tara’s, groaning quietly as Tara obviously has other plans and presses her tongue firmly into her mouth to stroke tenderly with hers. Finally breaking away from the deep, loving kiss, Buffy presses a soft kiss to Tara’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you. Be careful.” Tara orders as Buffy finally pulls away. Turning her gaze towards the dark-haired woman, she nods her head. “Thank you for your help.”

“It was nothin’.” Faith blushes lightly at the sincere thanks. “Come on, B. I’m playin’ taxi service.”

“Did you ask if she had a license, or if she could just drive, mom?” Buffy comments jokingly, her eyes twinkling merrily as Faith looks up from where she’d looked down at the ground, narrowed brown eyes promising retribution for that comment. Snorting at the look, she nods her head. “Come on, Faith. I’ll probably put you to work, I’m sure whatever we have hidden and not hidden in the room won’t embarrass you.” 

“Buffy!” Tara growls her lover’s name at the quickly departing slayer. Shaking her head at the laughter that floats back into the room from Buffy. 

Joyce tilts her head in consideration, before she starts to blush as it occurs to her why neither Buffy nor Tara wanted her to go with Buffy to their dorm room. “Oh!” 

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara whimpers and covers her face with her hands, feeling it heat up with the blush. Wanting to crawl into a hole when she hears the laughter start to come from her lover’s mother. 

“Knowing that my daughter is sexually active is bad enough… knowing exactly how that is happening is something I don’t need or want to know, Tara. So don’t worry, this conversation ends here and now.” Joyce chuckles and settles in the chair beside Tara’s bed, reaching over to gently pat the witch on the arm.

“Thank the Goddess.” Tara mumbles from under her hands, still refusing to uncover her face wondering silently if anyone can die of embarrassment. 

Joyce continues to chuckle before sitting back in the chair and crossing her legs as she gets comfortable. 

***

“B, by the sounds of your stomach, we oughta stop and pick ya’ up something to eat.” Faith pointedly looks at the slayer’s stomach that is rumbling loud enough for people outside the Jeep to hear.

Buffy groans and rubs her stomach. “I was going out to get us breakfast this morning when all hell broke loose.” Buffy admits. “Tara hasn’t had anything to eat, either. Maybe we can stop on the way back and pick up some sub sandwiches or something for all of us.” 

“Won’t get an argument outta me.” Faith starts the Jeep and pulls out of the parking spot before making her way through Sunnydale towards the college. “How she doin’?”

Buffy inhales deeply and exhales the breath loudly. “I know she’s hurting and in pain, but she’s being stubborn by acting like she’s okay.”

“She is gonna be okay, right? I mean, the doc said there was nothin’ seriously wrong a lot of bruises type thing but no broken bones. And the concussion, but she seemed pretty with it for the little bit I was in the room.” Faith darts a quick glance at Buffy before turning down the street that leads to the college campus. 

“Yes, she’s going to be okay.” Buffy smiles softly at the thought of Faith worried about Tara when she’s never really even met her lover. “By the way, how the hell did you end up here?”

Faith snorts. “I told ‘em I was comin’ here whether they wanted me to or not. Then the Coven did their magic-shit and I arrived outside the door to your house at the same time the LA gang got here.”

“I had Giles try and get some information on how you were doing, but other than the fact that they were working with you they wouldn’t tell us anything or let us talk to you.” Buffy admits quietly. “Faith… I’m sorry for what I did… I never should have stabbed you. Talk about hating myself…”

“Leave it, B. It’s over and done with. I fucked up and I pushed ya’ until you didn’t have a choice.” Faith shakes her head. “It ain’t your fault, so let it go.”

“So, what are you wanting to do, just go from here and start fresh? Act like nothing happened…” Buffy trails off, trying to get an idea of what and how to go forward with the other slayer.

“Can’t act like nothin’ happened, ‘cause it did.” Faith shrugs as she pulls into an empty parking lot. Putting the Jeep into park and turning off the engine, Faith rests her hands on the top of the steering wheel while staring at the dorm across the quad. “I fucked up, B. Ain’t no gettin’ ‘round it. If you’re willin’ I’d like a chance to try and make amends, and maybe one day be friends.”

Buffy purses her lips as she thinks about the slayer’s words. “I wouldn’t be the only one taking a chance, Faith.” Buffy finally offers softly, turning her gaze on the slayer.

“I know. I gotta talk with Red and Boy Toy.” Faith nods her head in understanding

“That wasn’t quite what I was meaning. Though I can’t speak for them and you will have to work things out between you.” Buffy rubs a hand over her forehead in thought. “I meant more of the fact that you would have to be willing to take a chance on me, too. I wasn’t exactly friendly with you when you first arrived here. Then there was all the shit where I was hiding Angel when he came back from Hell along with a hundred other things without even thinking about getting into the fact I stabbed you and put you in a coma. We can both go around and around about the shit we’re to blame for, or we can try to work our way past it and me thank you every day for the rest of my life for helping me save Tara.” Buffy takes a deep breath to keep the tears from falling that are gathered in her eyes. 

“B…” Faith feels uncomfortable as she reaches over for the slayer, patting her somewhat awkwardly on the shoulder. “I don’t know what ta’ say.”

Buffy snorts and rubs a hand over her eyes. “I feel like a complete mess. Let’s go… and you aren’t allowed to make any comments about the condition of our room or what you might find there. Just suffice it to say, it’s definitely something neither me nor Tara want my mom to see.”

Faith shakes her head and slides out of the Jeep after grabbing the keys, striding beside Buffy. “You really love her, don’t ya’?”

“More than anything.” Buffy smiles at the thought of Tara. “The first time I saw her, she was curled up in a chair talking to Willow in the common room. I just hid and watched her, knowing that she liked Willow and the way Willow was acting she liked her…” Buffy continues to tell Faith about everything that happened and how she and Tara came to be a couple up to the present time and them saving her from Riley as the two women work together to pack up their stuff in the room. 

Faith smirks, stopping Buffy as the blonde slayer gets ready to pick up and wrap the strap-on with a towel and tilts her head looking at it curiously.

“Faith!” Buffy growls the slayer’s name, at her inordinate amount of interest in one of her and Tara’s toys. 

“What?” Faith glances up before looking at the item. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Buffy yanks the item out of the slayer’s hand and wraps it in the towel to take to the bathroom and clean.

“I was just lookin’ at where it was normally buckled…” Faith looks obviously at Buffy’s slim hips, smirking. “Figurin’ out who was doing the drivin’, ya’ know. Someone a little fuller figured seems to be the one that’s worn it the most.”

“Oh, sweet Jesus…” Buffy blushes darkly and heads towards the door. “Finish packing the last few things, I’ll be back in a few minutes…” Buffy growls as she glances back over her shoulder at the laughing slayer. “You sure you aren’t still evil? Because I’m seriously thinking I would have been better off bringing my mother!!”

Faith laughs even louder as Buffy exits the room, falling down on the bed. “This is too good. HEY!! Where’s the rest of your toys? I know that ain’t all of ‘em!! Gotta check out what’s out there, in case I wanna get some.”

“SHUT UP, FAITH!!” Buffy yells back from outside the bathroom, fighting the smile trying to cross her face at the slayer’s joking. 

***


	25. Chapter 24

“Buffy!” Tara growls at the slayer as she tries to stand up, but Buffy gently pushes her back into the couch. “I’m not an invalid!”

“And you’re staying on the couch and resting until tomorrow when I don’t have any choice but to let you get up because of your tests.” Buffy growls back at her lover. “The LA gang should be here in about an hour. Mom, Faith and her Watcher hopefully are going to be here in the next half hour from picking up the Watcher at the airport. You’ve met Faith, but haven’t had a chance to meet the rest of the group.” 

Tara pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m just going to get some juice. My legs are fine as is the rest of my body. The doctor said I’ll stiffen up even more if I don’t move around!”

Buffy groans, her shoulders slumping at her lover’s words. Knowing that the doctor had made those statements, but every time she looks at Tara’s bruised and swollen body and face, she wants to treat her lover with kid gloves and do everything for her. When Tara’s hand clasps hers, she finally looks up into warm blue eyes. 

“Honey, I know you’re just being protective. But you’re over-doing it. Let me do for myself, I’ll ask if I need help.” Tara reaches up to cup Buffy’s cheek, smiling softly as she finally sees the acceptance in Buffy’s hazel eyes. “Thank you, sweetie.” Tara leans over and gently presses her lips against Buffy’s.

Buffy whimpers quietly at the soft touch, wanting to deepen the kiss but remembering Tara’s busted lip keeps her from possibly hurting her lover. “I just got you home this morning. I promised the doctor that I’d take care of you.”

Tara chuckles softly at her pouting lover. “I know, honey. And you are taking care of me.” Leaning in closer to her lover, she runs her fingers gently up the slayer’s strong thigh, caressing high on the inner leg centimeters from her lover’s center. “And later tonight, I’ll be thanking you personally.”

Buffy groans and grasps Tara’s hand when it shifts to press firmly against her center. Threading her fingers through Tara’s as she pulls the hand away from her body, she lifts Tara’s hand to press a kiss against it. “Not tonight.” When a low growl escapes Tara’s lips, Buffy shakes her head. “Please listen, honey. You’re hurting and sore. You have three finals to take this week at school. No matter that I would love to make love to you and with you, but the fact is you need time to recover. Giles is bringing the ingredients you wanted from the shop for you to make your pastes and poultices to help with the bruising and swelling. I promise you, as soon as you are healed decently, we can do anything and everything you want. But just give yourself time to heal, okay?”

Tara exhales softly at the pleading look in her lover’s eyes. “How many days have we not made love since the first time, Buffy?”

Buffy blushes and looks down, racking her brain for the total number of days that she and Tara hadn’t been together in one form or another. “Umm… three?” Buffy quirks her eyebrow up questioningly, not really sure. 

Tara snorts softly, seeing the uncertainty. “Well, I guess it depends on whether or not you count early Saturday morning as us making love under Friday or Saturday. I consider it Friday, since we hadn’t exactly gone to bed until afterwards. Today’s Sunday, but it technically isn’t over yet.”

Buffy shifts slightly. “Twice, then. The first night during spring break we were staying here is the other time.”

“Until you spent the night and early morning talking me into some serious hot and heavy fun.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover as Buffy blushes. “Now, how do you think you’re going to go four or five days in a row without?”

“I can.” Buffy mumbles the words. “Went two years without, I can make it a few days…” Buffy groans internally as she feels hot breath caress over her ear where Tara’s leaning in, trying to ignore the heat already working through her body.

“Tell me you’re not already aroused, Buffy. Tell me that if I touched you right now I wouldn’t find your flesh coated with desire, aching and ready for my caresses.” Tara smirks as Buffy whimpers loudly and explodes from the couch striding towards the other side of the room while pacing back and forth. “Honey, I can turn you on with just a few choice words, or breathing softly over your ear. What’s going to happen when we curl up in bed together?”

“I’ll sleep on the couch.” Buffy offers, sighing heavily as Tara shakes her head. 

“Not an option. You haven’t done anything to piss me off to be on the couch.” Tara’s eyes twinkle as Buffy groans loudly and rubs her face with her hands. “Honey, let’s wait and see what happens later. I may be so tired and sore that all I’ll want to do is curl up and sleep. Or I may want to reconnect with you on a more personal level to settle my own mind.”

Buffy finally nods her head after staring at Tara for a few minutes, realizing it may be something her lover will need to know she’s safe. Her mind remembering how Tara held onto her refusing to let her go last night when she’d come back from packing up their stuff at the dormitory. Seeing the Jeep slowing down to pull into the driveway, Buffy heads towards the front door. “Mom’s back with Faith and her Watcher. The flight must have been on time.”

Tara carefully stands heading towards the door behind Buffy. “Do you know whether or not Cordelia and gang have talked Faith into going to LA with them?”

Buffy sighs quietly and shrugs. “I don’t know. Faith’s got it in her head that she needs to stick around here and make up for what happened before. But I did talk her into discussing it with her Watcher. Cordy believes that Faith’s supposed to go to LA and take over for Angel.”

Tara looks down, shifting uncomfortably at the remembrance of the vampire giving his life by protecting her from Riley. She and Buffy hadn’t spoken of it yet, and she doesn’t know how her lover feels about what had happened.

“He’s responsible for his choices, Tara. You’re not to blame for what happened. And to be honest, if you haven’t noticed no one seems to be completely heartbroken about what happened.” Buffy points out softly, hopefully reading her lover’s look correctly.

“I haven’t really talked to anyone but you and your mom, Buffy. A little bit to Faith.” Tara unconsciously twists the bottom of her top in her hands.

“Trust me, Tara.” Buffy whispers, seeing the worry and sadness in her lover’s eyes as she gently wraps her arms around Tara. “Cordy admitted that he was being a real pain when he came back from Sunnydale. She and Fred talked to mom and got the story from her, so they know more or less the biggest portion of it. I don’t think he ever would have accepted the fact that you and I were together. It would have been just a matter of time before he did something stupid. And honestly, though I was royally pissed at him for the way he acted and treated you, I wouldn’t want his death on my conscience. I know you, and also know you wouldn’t want it on yours, either. So him going out doing the right thing is for the best.”

Faith, hearing the discussion between Buffy and Tara, holds the two women back with some stupid questions and comments just to distract them and give the other slayer time to finish talking to Tara. Having discussed what was going on with Elizabeth on the trip back from the airport, the Watcher actually thinking it would be a great idea to work in LA, it being close enough to the Hellmouth to be there in a couple hours if needed yet far enough away to keep the two slayers separated to where they won’t butt heads. Seeing the vintage convertible coming down the road, Faith smirks. “Here’s the LA contingent comin’ now.”

Elizabeth quirks an eyebrow and turns to look at the car that pulls into the driveway behind the Jeep, blushing lightly as she sees Wesley Wyndham-Price step out of the vehicle, the scruffy beard, jeans and tight t-shirt he’s wearing definitely an improvement over the former clothes the ex-Watcher used to wear. Quickly regaining her composure over seeing the man she’d dated for a couple months before he came to Sunnydale then disappeared, never hearing from him again. 

Faith nods to the group, before turning her gaze back to her Watcher, surprised to see the blush on the woman’s cocoa colored skin. “Let’s head in and get the pizzas ordered and discuss what we’re gonna do.” Faith grunts out loudly, her eyes curiously on the group, noticing Wesley lagging behind and his eyes on Elizabeth. Snorting quietly as she realizes that the two probably know each other, Faith shakes her head and spins around on her heels to head towards the house. 

***

Tara watches quietly as the rest of the group talks over each other, throwing out thoughts and ideas, Faith trying to stay adamant that she wants to stick around at least for a week here on the Hellmouth to make sure everything is over and done with regarding the Initiative while Cordelia and the rest of the group want to head back to LA. 

Buffy rests her chin on Tara’s shoulder while barely running her fingers over her stomach, keeping her lover cushioned with her body in the corner of the couch. “Faith, I think it’s under control. Not that I don’t like the fact of you being here to help out, but it’s almost summertime and the Initiative had pretty much demolished the majority of the demons with their experiments. So it’ll probably be pretty quiet now.”

“How busy is it in LA at this time of the year?” Faith turns and looks at Cordelia.

“It’s usually calming down on the demon front, but it picks up on our paying side of the job.” Cordelia admits. “We help regular humans as a detective and protective agency, more or less to help feed us and pay for the necessities.”

“Are we going to keep the hotel?” Gunn questions, leaning forward. “Hell, did Angel actually buy it, or did we just kinda take it over?”

Cordelia chuckles quietly. “He bought it. I found the paperwork on the hotel and if anything happened to him he had Wesley and I both as a power of attorney over his affairs.” 

“He owns the mansion here, also.” Buffy finally admits quietly, her eyes looking at the group as they stare at her in shock. Shrugging she blushes lightly. “I asked him once and he admitted that he’d bought it. I never could understand why he didn’t work on it to keep it up, though.” 

“Where did he get the money to buy these things?” Joyce frowns at the thought, knowing even the mansion in the disrepair it was in and the pricing of property here in Sunnydale, had to cost around a million dollars if not more. 

Giles darts a glance at Wesley and Elizabeth, smirking at the sight of the two looking back at him. “He’s like a lot of the older vampires. Eventually he started to tuck away art, jewels and other easily sellable items from his victims. Not counting what he outright stole. He actually owns property all over the world.”

“A lot of the properties are probably in disrepair, because he wasn’t worried about keeping up on them, but it might be best to sell the majority of them and either invest in bringing the hotel up to par as possibly a viable income or sell it and use the money to buy some place that everyone can work out of.” Wesley looks at Cordelia, since she’s the other person that has a power of attorney over the dead vampire’s affairs. 

“We don’t have to decide this right now.” Cordelia blinks at the thought of the vampire having the money and properties that he obviously does. Wondering why he always bitched and groaned whenever he had to spend out money for anything. Sighing heavily at the thought, she shakes her head. “Right now we need to get prepared to head back to LA. We left a couple clients hanging loose that we need to do some work for, and honestly we will probably need your help, Faith.” Cordelia looks at the dark-haired slayer standing at the mantle, somewhat surprised that the slayer hadn’t said a lot during the latter part of the conversation. 

Faith purses her lips as she looks at the group that she’ll be working with, her eyes silently asking Elizabeth for her honest opinion on what she should do. 

“This is uncharted territory, Faith.” Elizabeth admits softly, shaking her head. “Taking over an Investigative company from a now deceased vampire isn’t something that’s ever happened before. Going to LA feels right, we’ll still be close enough to Buffy and the Hellmouth to be able to come running if they need help. This town is honestly too small for two slayers, though you do have a lot of demon activity because of the Hellmouth.”

Buffy smirks at the look Elizabeth sends her. “But a lot of the vampires and demons probably go through LA on their way here. How many have they kept from coming here already and if Faith is actively patrolling LA she with the rest of your help will probably keep a lot more problem children from coming this way.”

“I ain’t callin’ ‘em the Scooby’s.” Faith warns softly, though her eyes are twinkling as she looks at the group that she’s going to be working with in Los Angeles. 

“Of course not, my gang is the Scooby’s.” Buffy sticks her tongue out at the slayer, chuckling as Faith snarls her lip at her before grinning. 

Fred stays quiet as she sits on Gunn’s lap, lost in her own thoughts as she thinks about the dead vampire. Trying to understand why no one seems that heartbroken over him having died. Rubbing a hand over her head as she thinks about the time since Angel had saved her on Pylea to now, she sighs softly. The good he’d done since she knew him far outweighs the questionable things he’s done and said since she’s known him. 

“What’s wrong?” Gunn questions softly as he feels Fred fidgeting in his lap.

She looks up at him sadly. “No one’s mourning Angel.” She whispers softly. 

Gunn hugs Fred gently and eases her from his lap. “We’re going to get something to drink. We’ll be back in a few minutes.” Gunn smiles at the rest of the group as he urges Fred towards the kitchen. 

“I, I just don’t understand. It’s like it’s not that big a deal. I mean, he helped save me from Pylea, and he’s done so much good.” Fred rattles off quickly, frowning at Gunn.

“Honey…” Gunn pulls Fred to him and hugs her gently. “That’s not all he’s done. He’s done a lot of good in the past, but he’s done even a lot more horrible, heinous things. You really need to read up on the Watcher’s books about Angelus to get an idea. Talk with Cordy about when he lost his soul and the killing spree he went on here in Sunnydale. Everyone had more or less forgiven him for what happened, but it’s still there in the back of their minds. When he threatened Tara, he cut his ties completely with the group here in Sunnydale, and honestly I wasn’t exactly happy with his attitude.”

Fred hugs Gunn tightly. “I know. He did seem a little more… short-tempered than he normally was.” Fred finally admits, remembering how quickly Angel would yell or blast any of them with snide, sarcastic comments before he would disappear for a few hours. 

“It’s okay to mourn him, honey. And I’m sure everyone else will mourn him to a certain degree, some of us more than others. You have to remember Angel wasn’t always an angel. And other people have seen that side of him that you never really did.” Gunn offers softly. Shifting back, he gently tilts Fred’s chin up to look into her sad brown eyes. “We’ll work through it, Fred. We’re survivors, and we have a lot to fight for.” 

Fred lifts up on her tiptoes and kisses Gunn firmly on the lips. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Gunn kisses Fred on the forehead. “Let’s get something to drink before we head back into the living room.”

Fred nods her head and hugs Gunn firmly before releasing her boyfriend. 

***


	26. Epilogue

“It was…” Cordelia actually stops herself and groans. “Queen C about to make an appearance.” Cordelia admits, as the group finishes saying their goodbyes as they get ready to head back to LA.

Tara blinks at the brunette’s comment and looks at her lover who is a few feet away talking with Faith quietly. Looking back at the ex-cheerleader, she grins crookedly. “Queen C is okay, Buffy’s told me a little bit about your guys’ high school days.”

Cordelia rolls her eyes. “Hopefully I’m not quite the bitch I was then. But I was actually going to say it was nice to meet you, but considering the reason behind us meeting…” Cordelia relaxes as she gets a soft chuckle from the witch. 

“It’s nice to actually put a face with the name. And thank you for coming to help save me.” Tara blushes lightly at the thought of all the people coming to help her lover get her back from Riley’s clutches. 

“Buffy would have done the same thing for us.” Cordelia shrugs. “We plan on keeping in touch, and if any of the group wants to come visit, we have the Hotel for now with plenty of rooms.”

“We might take you up on a small vacation after I finish with my finals.” Tara smiles softly as Buffy presses gently against her side and wraps her arm around her waist. 

“Finished one today, a couple more to go.” Buffy strokes her fingers gently over Tara’s waist as Faith comes to stand beside Cordelia. 

“Hey, Queenie?” Faith smirks as Cordelia looks at her with narrowed eyes.

“What, Faith?” Cordelia wonders what Faith’s up to as she sees the glimmer of mischief in brown eyes. When Faith’s lips curl up into a full smile, she swallows at the sight of the dimples appearing. 

“I was just wonderin’ what the fringe benefits are with your group…” Faith trails her eyes slowly up Cordelia’s body, chuckling deeply. “Gunn and Fred are together, and it looks like Liz and Wes are circlin’ each other…”

Cordelia rolls her eyes and snorts at the slayer, waving her hand dismissively at the woman. “I didn’t sleep with my last boss, what makes you think I’ll sleep with you?” Cordelia laughs at the pout crossing Faith’s lips before she waves goodbye to Buffy and Tara before striding towards the car. A slow, sensuous smile crossing her lips as she actually thinks about taking Faith up on her offer. The thought of them making love not quite such an unpleasant thought, as a matter of fact it was becoming a very, very pleasant fantasy as it had occurred to her a couple times in the last day with her talking with the slayer, but deciding if it does happen, the slayer is going to have to work for it. It won’t be any of this ‘get some, get gone’ that Faith was used to. 

“’Cause I’m warm, breathing, won’t lose my soul and have a heartbeat?” Faith lets her eyes drop down to the sway of the ex-cheerleader’s hips, unconsciously licking her lips as she slowly follows the woman. 

“There is that…” Cordelia whispers softly, unaware of Faith hearing her comment.

Faith grins, unconsciously bouncing as she follows the brunette to the car, darting a look over her shoulder at the laughter coming from Buffy and Tara. Wiggling her eyebrows at the slayer and witch, she gives them a thumbs up sign before climbing into the vehicle behind Cordelia, chuckling at the thought of the six people in the car, almost wishing it was a smaller vehicle instead of the large convertible it is. Silently wondering what the future holds in store for her. 

Buffy starts giggling and buries her face in Tara’s neck as her lover wraps her arms around her. 

“What are you laughing at honey?” Tara whispers as she watches the group leave, heading to LA. 

“I think Cordy is going to attempt to tame Faith… I almost wish I could be there to see that.” Buffy smirks and starts laughing at the thought of Cordelia and Faith being a couple. 

“There’s no taming a slayer, Buffy. All you can do is love them with everything in you, and if you’re really, really lucky they’ll return your love.” Tara whispers, hugging Buffy tightly. 

“Even when they’re stubborn and do stupid things?” Buffy whispers, pulling back to look into smiling blue eyes. 

“Even then.” Tara runs her fingers lovingly through Buffy’s hair, part of her realizing that Giles and Joyce had quietly disappeared into the house. “I love you.” Tara whispers softly.

“I love you, too.” Buffy gently kisses Tara, groaning quietly as her lover deepens the kiss as they slowly slide and wrap around each other in one of the most erotic kisses she can remember having. 

“Goddess…” Tara exhales heavily, blinking her eyes as the desire flows through her, her eyes captured by Buffy’s. The want and desire so obvious in Buffy’s eyes, her knees weaken. “I want to make love with you, Buffy.”

Buffy licks her lips and nods her head, carefully lifting Tara in her arms and striding towards the house. “Mom and Giles…”

“I think they know we’re sexually active, and honestly I really don’t care what they think.” Tara purrs into Buffy’s ear before nibbling on the flesh. 

Whimpering Buffy hurries up the stairs while her legs can still function. 

Joyce fights the laugh that wants to escape as she watches her daughter disappear up the stairs with Tara ensconced in her arms and Rupert stops at the opening to the dining room, his eyes wide at the sight of the two women hurrying by him. 

“Dear Lord.” Giles murmurs, blushing as his eyes dart over to the quietly laughing Joyce. 

“Would you like to go out for dinner? We can bring something back for the girls.” Joyce offers, standing to grab her purse a few moments later after getting control of her laughter.

“Yes, yes, quite.” Giles blushes darker as he hears a loud moan floating down the stairs.

Joyce blushes at the sound, even as she tries not to laugh as the Watcher darts out the door like his ass is on fire, her own embarrassment worth it for the look and actions of the Watcher. Joyce yells to the girls just before she shuts the door as she leaves the house. “We’ll be back around eight.” Eternally grateful that Tara is okay, but still there isn’t enough money in the world that’ll make her listen to her daughter making love. “Rupert, would you mind if we stop at a store somewhere for me to pick up some earplugs?” 

“Oh, bloody hell.” Giles groans, holding the door open to his car as Joyce climbs in. Rubbing a hand over his jaw, he shakes his head. “More like get their room soundproofed.” He mumbles more to himself, before a small smile crosses his lips as he shuts the door, thankful that the two women are alive and well, knowing that it could have ended so differently for them. Of course, that’s no guarantee that something bigger and badder won’t show up on the horizon, but it’s something that they’ll tackle when it happens, smiling at the thought of being able to call in the LA gang if they need to. The discussion he had with Elizabeth about Faith had settled what misgivings he still had that Faith was being sincere and really wanting to do right this time. Sending up a silent prayer for the dark-haired slayer, he opens his car door and slides in. “Where to, my dear?”

“I’m open, wherever you would like to go.” Joyce smiles at the Watcher as he grins at her with a twinkle in his eye. Realizing that she wouldn’t mind having someone for herself, and Giles would definitely fill that opening since she’d always liked the Watcher, but felt funny about pursuing anything with him after the whole band candy incident.

“Well, let’s see where we end up.” Giles starts the vehicle and puts it in gear as he heads out, unaware of Joyce’s thoughts, though he does get a glimpse of a secretive smile crossing her lips.

***

The End


End file.
